Imagine Me Without You
by gigi2
Summary: 06/05/02 --- I'm BACK. Took me long enough, huh? TRORY 637. Make me happy and give me 100+ plus reviews.
1. You've Got Mail...from who?

Imagine Me Without You   
by **Gigi**

  
Title: Imagine Me Without You   
Author: gigi   
Pairing: TRORY   
Summary: you have to read the story to figure that out. This is for all you TRORY fans :)   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. Just an obsessed TRORY-aholic. I am however highly upset that Tristan and Rory couldn't even share one last kiss because BEAN was there!   
E-mail: gigi@xquisite.net   
Etc: This is my first fan-fic. I appreciate "constructive" critcism. Love Gigi 

  
Chapter 1 

[FALL OF JUNIOR YEAR] (Mid-November 2001) 

I don't know why I didn't pull him aside. This was perhaps the last time I was going to see him and I didn't know what to say or what to do. He just looked down at me, with those piercing-soft blue eyes, and sincerely uttered, "Take care of yourself, Mary". I cracked-back a sincere smile, pressing my tongue to my right cheek, in hopes that it would prevent me from crying. He stood there staring at me for a brief moment before he turned and walked out of my life. He was leaving Chilton. He was leaving ME. Why was I feeling, well, you know...sad? He made my life a living hell. He's the same scheming, manipulative guy who couldn't ever take me seriously. His look, his essence, his smile, his eyes...all of him was leaving me and I wasn't the slightest bit overjoyed. I wanted to run after him, I wanted to be scooped into his brisk arms and for him to hold me tight. I didn't do anything. I watched and let Tristan Dugrey walk out of my life forever. And I walked back to Dean. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

[SPRING OF JUNIOR YEAR] (Mid-April 2002) 

It's been almost 5 months since Tristan left to go to military school, to God who knows where. A part of me misses him dearly and I long for him to come back. He is no longer there to exchange banter or ugly looks with, although Paris could fill in that job any day. Chilton went unfazed without the presence of Tristan Dugrey. What a lucky bastard, I thought. He doesn't have to ever come back to this hellhole. Junior year hasn't been too cruel to me; it's been awful. I expect the hard work. When isn't there work to do? After all, this is supposedly the hardest year ever (thank GOD it's almost over!) and I'm not going to let anything or anyone ruin it for me. Not Paris, not Louise, not Madeline, no one. I'm going to lay it all out on these snobs Gilmore-style. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Mom, I'm home" 

"Hey honey. In the kitchen. How was hell today?" 

"Oh, it got much colder. Paris says she's going to beat me with a spork if I fail to do a "spectacular" job on reporting the history of Chilton's lamp posts." as Rory slipped off her bag pack onto the plush Gilmore-couch. 

"Wow, ugly glares to sporks, huh? Think of it this way sweetie; she can only kick your ass becase she can't reach your face!" 

"That's mean." 

'So? I make cake. See, cake!" as the elder pointed at the cake with glee. 

"Mom, we both know that you didn't bake that cake. But who cares, it's coffee cake! And what better beverage to go with it; coffee." 

As both Gilmore girls sat down to the mini-dining table with coffees in hand and ready to gab about her day, Lorelai sprang up and into the living room with gittyness. Rory turned around in her seat, staring at her mother trip over an old issue of VOGUE magazine. Of course, Rory laughed, which was greeted with a Lorelai getting up from the floor and smacking Rory on the top of her head a blue envelope. 

"What is it" Rory asked incredulously, grasping the petite envelope into her slender fingers. 

"I don't know. There's no return address. But I can tell it's from somebody expensive. It looks and smells expensive. It smells expensive as coffee. It must be from Dean." as Lorelai inhaled her coffee with a warm grin, then shoving it in Rory's face. 

Although Rory could see the growing interest in Lorelai's goofy-expression, she decided that she would open the envelope later on in the night, in privacy of course. It's not that she had anything to hide from Lorelai; she showed and told her everything. Lorelai was her best friend. She slipped the baby blue envelope beneath her and began to start their usual conversation with her favorite line: "Can we burn down Chilton yet?" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Later that night, Rory closed her door and slipped into bed with the mysterious envelope in hand. She carefully examined the envelope, pricking the corners with her index fingers. How could her mom sniff the envelope? It could have been laced with Anthrax for all she knew! Her instincts told her to run her fingers over the front surface of the envelope, which led to her sniffing the envelope. Lorelai was right; it smelled expensive. But something about it was different; it smelled like it came from a far off place. Very far. After enough hesitation, she carefully tore open the envelope and inside was an index card. She pulled it out and saw nothing on the front, which made her scrunch her fairy-like face into a questionable but intrigued expression. Slowly turning the index card to the back, she saw two-dried-pressed daisies. 

Daisies. Her favorite. 

On the small 3 x 5 was a small inscribed message: "I think of you. I always do. I want you to know that these remind me of you." There was nothing else on the card nor inside the envelope and it didn't matter. It was more than enough to make Rory Gilmore smile, something she hadn't done in such a long time. Dean. It's got to be Dean, Rory thought to herself. Who else would it be? She slipped the card and daisies back into the envelope and placed it right next to a framed picture of herself and Dean. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hey beautiful." are the first words I hear every day when I get off the bus and it truly does get boring. Dean says it to me every day and not that there's anything wrong with your boyfriend telling you that you're beautiful; it just gets boring. So routine. And I'm about to hear it in 5...4...3...2... 

"Hey beautiful." were the words Dean muttered as he extended his hand to me as I stepped off the bus. 

"Hi." 

"Miss me?" 

"Umm, of course. Why wouldn't I?" 

"Nothing, just asking", as he bowed down and gave me a small peck on the lips. He then took my hand into his hand, pulling me forward to Luke's. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

We just sat there in our booth, like we always do. He ordered for me, he just looked at me and smiled. While we waited for our order, Dean just held my hands in hi and stared at me, LIKETHISCLOSE. It was a really unnecessary kind of stare, too. 

Things haven't been the same since we got back together. When we got back together, he seemed more posessive of me, more questionable of my thoughts and my actions. He didn't treat me like a girl friend; hell, he didn't even treat me like a friend, who would respect and value my thoughts and decisions. It just wasn't the same between us anymore and he doesn't even have a clue about it. This isn't what I expected our relationship to turn out after we got back together. That saddest thing of it all is that I don't know why I said 'I love you'. Well, I know why; it's because I don't. I don't love Dean in that way at all. 

"So beautiful, how come you're not saying much?" 

"Oh, I'm just tired. You know, Chilton and all, not much time for rest." 

"I don't understand why you just don't tell that whole school and your grandparents to shove-off. You don't need them. You have me you know." 

"I know but this is for the best and me, especially if I want to go to Harvard and all." 

Ouch, hit a nerve. Dean didn't like it when I said 'me' and 'Harvard' in the same context. Although we had gone over this conversation a trillion times, I know that he doesn't feel the same way about it the way I do. It was the easiest way to shut Dean up. Before Dean could rebuttal, Luke kindly placed Dean's orders in front of us. The rest of the conversation was spent in silence. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Like any other night, Rory and Dean sat in Rory's front porch. They sat in silence, one of Dean's arms around Rory's waist and the other intertwined in Rory's soft hand. Though it didn't look uncomfortable, it sure did feel uncomfortable to Rory, who fidgeted every now and then. Rory stared ahead blankly, not noticing the warm-blooded individual right next to her. He continued to stare at her, content expression smoldered on is face. 

"Ror, how about we go inside?", dipping his lips onto the flawless ivory of her neck. 

The last thing she wanted to do was be alone with Dean. She refused to let it show but what she really needed to do was get rid of Dean. 

"Umm, I don't think so. My mom's going to be home soon, she's had a long day you know. I think the last thing she'll want is to see us being lovey-dovey." 

"Lovey-dovey, huh? Wow Ror, you've never said 'lovey-dovey' to me before." 

"Hey, I'm going to go inside right now. It's getting cold and late. I'm sure your parents want you back home soon." trying to unwind herself from Dean's grasp. 

"Yeah, Rory. Soon.", as he tightened his hold around her waist with one arm and the other arm laying on her left thigh. The touch was uninviting and she jumped out of his hold. His touch was uninviting, scary even. 

"What's wrong? You've been wiggin' out on me lately. Don't you love me anymore Ror? You don't tell me anything anymore. You just keep moving away from me, like you've got something to hide. Oh, wait, I know what it is. It's those Chilton brats, huh?" 

Boy was he wrong. Dead wrong. Rory would rather be with those "brats" then spend another moment like the one they just experienced. Dean was so transparent, pathetic really. 

"No Dean, it's not Chilton and it's not you. It's just that time of the month you know. Not in the mood or anything. I don't want to spark up anything pointless right now, ok? Just please go home", hoping her tone would be convincing enough. 

Dean could sense she was lying but he was going to accept that for now. He was determined to make sure that Rory was his. Always. He could tell his "time" was up and got up, straightening his khakis. 

"Fine, I'm going home. I'll see you at the bus stop tomorrow, k, beautiful?" 

Rory quickly sputtered a meaningless "ok", which was returned with a cold, feeling-less kiss. 

"Hey Dean?" 

"Yeah beautiful?", turning around with great anticipation that Rory would let him stay longer. Rory decided to try her luck and tell Dean about the envelope and the daisies. 

"Thanks for the envelope and the daisies. The one I got yesterday and opened last night" 

Dean stood there with a dumbfounded look. 

"Ror, what are you talking about? I didn't send you anything." 

"Yeah, you did. It was baby blue, index card, dried-daisies? Come on Dean, you don't have to lie. I thought it was sweet." 

"Ror, I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't send you anything. No envelope, no index card, no daisies, nothing. Why would I send you anything?" 

He didn't see the hurt in her eyes but she felt surprised, relieved even, that he didn't send her the envelope. She gave Dean too much credit; why would he send her anything? 

"Oh. That's weird. Maybe some Chilton kid was playing a joke. Nevermind." 

"Ok beautiful. Good night. See you tomorrow." as Dean walked away into the night. 

Rory stood in her porch long enough to see Dean disappear and walked into the Gilmore residence with several revelations in mind. As she walked into the house and into her room, rubbing her arms in hopes of accumalting warmth, she sat on her bed. Right as she plopped down onto her bed, Lorelai ran like a mad woman into her room and placed her bottom onto Rory's bed. 

"Hey sport. Cake?", as Lorelai offered yesterday's coffee cake to Rory. 

"It wasn't Dean." 

"What are you skiddying about? Of course it's not from Dean. I made this!" 

"MOM! Stop it with the cake." 

"You're mean. I make cake and this is the thanks I get. Off with your head, pagan child!" 

"Mom, be serious. The mysterious envelope, not from Dean." 

"You sniffed it, huh? Told you it was expensive", munching on the cake, crumbs spreading all over the place. 

"Ok, get out. You're getting crumbs on my bed. Get out." 

"Aww, you're mean. Come on', tell me, what's wrong.", placing the cake onto the computer desk but quickly snatched it back. 

"Ok, fine. The envelope wasn't from Dean. He didn't know what I was talking about at all. And in a way, I'm actually glad it isn't. It's not like him to be unpredictable. He doesn't even know my favorite flower." 

"Ooh! You have an admirer! That's so sweet! *ouch* Ok, take the cake away from me. I think it just attacked one of my cavities. Again." 

Rory took the cake and put it behind her, which was more than far enough that it would require Lorelai to get up and move to it, which Lorelai of course would never do. Lorelai frowned. 

"Mom, please be serious. Who could it be from? It's so strange. All it was was two dried-pressed daisies on an index card and a little message. Do you know who sent this to me?" 

"Ooh, ooh! I know!" 

"Who?" 

"I don't know. I just like getting you riled up about these kind of things." 

"Evil. Evil mother. I hope you have children that look like dwarfs." crossing her arms defiantly. 

"Aww honey, but I already did." 

"Ugh! You're impossible!" as she threw a throw pillow at the elder but still youthful Lorelai, who was dying of laughter. 

"I'm sure it's somebody close to you honey. Don't worry about it." Lorelai got up and closed the door behind her. 

Rory sat on her bed and saw the tiny envelope that mocked her so. I will find out who sent this to me, she told herself. And with that, she turned around, picked up the plate, and ate the leftover coffee cake. Still good. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

END CHAPTER 1 


	2. It's Over

Title: Imagine Me Without You (Chapter 2)  
  
Pairing: TRORY  
  
Summary: you have to read the story to figure that out. This is for all you TRORY fans :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. Just an obsessed TRORY-aholic. I am however highly upset that Tristan and Rory couldn't even share one last kiss because BEAN was there! The title of this series was inspired by Jaci Veasquez's Imagine Me Without You. It's such a pretty song!  
  
E-mail: gigi@xquisite.net  
  
Etc: This is my first fan-fic. I appreciate "constructive" critcism. Love Gigi  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: It's Over  
  
Our ten-month anniversary is this Friday and I'm not the slightest bit excited. I'd rather sit at Chilton with Paris throwing daggers at me then go out this Friday to "celebrate". Every month for our anniversary (when I remind him anyways), we just do what we do every other day: go out to Luke's to eat and walk around Stars Hollow. Why do I bother? Dean doesn't even remember our anniversary. At first, it hurt that he could purposely forget something important like that but after our fifth month of being back together, I just quit reminding him. Look at that; it's been 10 months and I'm unhappy. I miss having what we used to have. It couldn't have been love that brought as back together; I sputtered the words "I Love You" out on purpose to get him back because I had wallowed for him. He got to hear what he wanted to hear. And now that we're together, I don't have any more sparks left, for him that is. *sigh* I think it's time that we break-up; our relationship isn't going anywhere. It's not fair to me if I'm not happy and it's not fair for him to not care. I actually tried to work the differences out and it was no use. Dean doesn't see what's wrong or if there is anything wrong at all. I'm not trying to be cruel but I think Friday is the day to tell him it's over between us. Not because he dumped me on our 3-month anniversary but because I think I'll be ready by then.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"Oh honey, you look so beautiful. Come here, I just HAVE to take a picture of you. Actually, let me take 24 and then we can finally develop the film."  
  
As Lorelai searched under her lack-therefore-of-a bed for the camera, Rory finished up the final touches on her makeup in her room. Of course, she didn't need that much. It's how she liked things; minimal and simple. Since her skin was smooth as a petal, there was no need for foundation or concealer. She smudged a dark charcoal color onto her eyelids with a hint of gold-color. Her dazzling eyes were lined with a dark eyeliner and a coat of mascara, while her lips were coated with a neutral, pink-tinted gloss. Although conservative most of the time, Rory decided to wear something more "nice" for the evening. The clingy, tan mid-length dress with quarter- sleeves accentuated her curves, sure to not be too revealing, brought out the azure in her eyes. Very elegant indeed. Her hair had been curled into soft waves, which she had decided to pin up. It looked piecey and a bit messy but nonetheless sultry, with several tendrils falling down. To complete the attire, she clasped the gold neclace her mother had given her almost a year ago and matched it with a tiny pair of gold, heart-shaped studs. She pressed her right hand to her cheek and looked into the mirror and agreed what she saw in the mirror was pleasing to her. With a splash of her Clinique-Happy perfume and slipping into her strappy-tan sandals, she stepped out of her room, where she was greeted by a flash.  
  
"AH! 'Let there be light' was an understatement. Gosh Mom, could you BE any closer?"  
  
"Shush, 23 more to go."  
  
"Mom? How do I look? Is it too J-Hoe?"  
  
"Not J-Hoe-E at all. A bit Jennifer-Huge-Tits with the eyeliner and eyeshadow but you're a keeper. Would you like to stuff a chastity belt in your purse while you're at it?"  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"I'm kidding sweetheart. You look gorgeous, so, Audrey Hepburn. Now cheese like you've never cheesed before!"  
  
A slight grin overcame Rory's face. Her mom had always told her that she was beautfiul but never believed it. Mothers were supposed tell their daughters that they were beautiful but somehow, she believed it. Rory smoothed her hair once more while Lorelai continued to eye her from head to toe with camera in hand.  
  
She examined her babe and saw that her little girl was growing up. Lorelai saw so much in Rory that it almost scared her. Even though she trusted Rory, she wasn't quite sure about Dean. In the beginning, Lorelai was glad for Rory, since she got back with Dean. But for the past few months, more than evident to Lorelai, Rory was unhappy with where her relationship had gone with Dean. She was more restless, bored even, and Lorelai didn't have to ask. She could tell when her daughter was upset and just by looking at her that exact moment, she could tell Rory was upset.  
  
"So Ror, where are you two honey-pots planning to spend this wonderful occasion at? Tell me you're not going out looking like that to Luke's."  
  
Rory was hesitant to answer, as well as stare Lorelai in the face, because Lorelai knew when something was wrong.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I called him up earlier and said that I wanted to go somewhere more "nice", a different pace of change and scenery. So I think we might be driving up to Hartford."  
  
Before Lorelai could ask if there was anything wrong with Rory, the Gilmore residence's door bell echoed. Dean was there. Lorelai briefly stared at Rory, who was staring back, giving her the you-don't-have-to-go-out-if-you- don't-want-to stare. Oh, if only had it been so easy to just say no to Dean.  
  
With one more turn to examine Rory, Lorelai flashed her the two-thumbs up and both Gilmores scooted into the living room. Lorelai plopped onto the couch and fumbled with the camera while Rory walked up to the front door with her hands on her waist. She was nervous. Wait, not nervous; scared. Yeah, that's it, scared. Scared or not, she had to open up the door and face Dean. She placed her hand on the gold doorknob and slowly turned it and pulled back to find a crisp-clean Dean stading there with a boquet of daisies.  
  
"Hey beautiful, Happy 8th Month Anniversary, these are for you---whoa, you look hot!", tossing the daisies onto the ground after catching just one glimpse of the beauty standing before him. He pulled Rory into his arms and placed his forceful kiss onto her lips.  
  
"Hey Narcolepsy boy, you're smudging her makeup! Now CHEESE!"  
  
Rory tried to pose herself on time but both Dean and Rory were sure to look dumbfounded in that picture as Lorelai snapped at that very moment. Dean bowed down to pick up the boquet of daisies and handed them to Lorelai, who walked right into the kitchen  
  
"Hey beautiful, I'm going to go freshen up, k? I'll be back. Damn you look hot." Dean walked away and turned once to look at Rory, admiring her "feautures".  
  
Once he was out of sight, Rory ran into the kitchen, where Lorelai was placing the daisies individually into an odd-shaped vase.  
  
"Mom, he's staring at me.", whispering, yet audible.  
  
"Well, I would think so, considering that you're dolled-up and his girlfriend."  
  
"But, it's scary. I don't like it when he does that. It's...it's..."  
  
:"Gross? Uninviting? The look of I'm going-to-grab-your-ass kind of look?"  
  
"Something along those lines. Mom, he doesn't know---"  
  
"Yes he doesn't know. He doesn't know how to pick daisies! Look at that!", Lorelai picking up a dried-out daisy or two, cutting off the stems with a knife.  
  
"Listen to me. He doesn't know that I'm going to break up with him tonight."  
  
A expression-less face formed on Lorelai's face and she turned to the sink.  
  
"Honey, I hope you know what you're doing. I don't want you to get hurt again, because if you do, Dean won't live to have another generation succeeding him. I want you to be happy and if this is a step in that direction, I'm all for it babe." She turned back to face her darling and placed a hand on the hand of her child.  
  
"Ready to go milady?" Dean asked as he extended his hand to Rory, as both Gilmore girls stared on.  
  
Rory lended her hand to her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend and walked out the kitchen and into the front doorway. Dean didn't wait for her to get her purse or put on her coat. He let go of her hand and proceeded out the door and into the car. Rory slipped into her coat, with purse in hand, and walked out the door. She turned once and saw Lorelai standing in the doorway, mouthing the words, "Eight-month anniversary?! I thought it was ten!" Rory rolled her eyes, flashed her pearly-whites, and slipped into the car.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
The drive to Hartford was spent in silence (speaking terms anyways). Dean had blared Slipknot the whole half-an-hour and he couldn't tell that I was annoyed. He'd look over at me a few times and he'd smile. It made me uncomfortable but Dean didn't seem to notice. I'd just look out the window, staring at the cars going in the opposite direction, wishing that I was in one of those cars.  
  
Dinner wasn't so bad. We ate at some fancy restaurant in Hartford and well, I can see why we never went to any fancy restaurants that required a coat and tie. When we first arrived at Chapparel, known for its French cuisine, the date started out ok. Dean was being quite the gentleman, opening my door, escorting me to the door, pulling out my chair...That was in the beginning. When our waiter asked us if we wanted to have any h'ourderves served, Dean spoke on my behalf and said, "Yes." in a expertise-kind-of- sounding voice. The waiter came back with two platters of h'ourderves; one was of pasta shells, stuffed with cream cheese and chives and the other was of brie cheese topped on top of rare salmon, delicately placed on crackers. Dean used his 5-year-old whining voice to tell the waiter that the display was "ugly" and betted that it tasted "ugly". The waiter snorted his nose and walked away to cover other orders while I munched on the h'ourderves. I didn't seem to have a problem with them. Dean asked how I could eat such "grossies" and replied, "You bought them, remember?" He continued to whine, loudly that is. Those whines were returned with ugly looks from neighboring customers and I was SO embarassed. He was whining and playing, literally playing, with the h'ourderves. He gave them sounds and names and whined "eww" throughout the whole evening.  
  
Dean had ordered for both of us steak because he claimed that "Those silly French people could poison your food, you know!". I thought the big steak would shut him up and it did. Sort of. He was chowing down on the steak like there was no tomorrow. I never thought that anyone could make sounds while they were eating but Dean proved me wrong. He made it seem like he had been famished for ages. Before dessert came around, Dean said that he wanted to bail. And so we did. Things after that did not go according to plan and what happened next was not expected.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
[Back In Stars Hollow]  
  
"Dean, it's kind of getting late. I think I should be getting home." She was lying. She just wanted to get away from him and break up with him later. It was only 11:00 and Dean had asked Lorelai in advance if Rory could stay out a little bit later for their anniversary. Sadly, Lorelai agreed and Rory silently cursed her mom for agreeing to such a thing. Rory made it a habit to stare out the window so she wouldn't have to look at Dean. For some reason, the drive back to Stars Hollow was taking very long, longer than usual.  
  
When they reached Stars Hollow, Dean drove back to his place, not too far down from her house. She didn't want to go to his house, she just wanted to go home but couldn't find the words to say anything up front. As he put the car in park, he turned to Rory, who was still looking out the passenger window. She could feel him staring at her and she felt obligated to turn to look at him. He was doing it again; the stare that was unwelcome. He eyed her closely, keeping note that she looked down the whole time.  
  
"Come on, let's go inside."  
  
Her gut instinct was to tell him that they needed to talk but his comment was returned with a questionable, "Umm, ok."  
  
Both of them got out of the vehicle and proceeded to the front door, where Dean fumbled with his keys. Rory stood aloof in the crisp night air, looking down at the floor and twidling her fingers in her coat pockets. She knew it was wrong to go inside his house but what could she say? Dean finally managed to unlock the front door. Clearly, no one was home. The house was uninviting...cold. Dean didn't bother to turn on the lights and grabbed Rory's hand, leading her up the stairway. Rory was feeling unsure and scared and Dean was taking her further and further away from the outside. After standing in the hallway for quite a bit, Dean snapped on a light; the light to his bed room.  
  
She eyed Dean's room with precaution, unaware of what was lingering inside. Dean had stepped into his room, removing his maroon sweater, to reveal a wife beater underneath. That move made her feel uncomfortable and her fear was growing deep inside. *Why were they in his house alone? Where was his family? Should I even be here?* She was still in his doorway and was only summoned in when he motioned for her to come in. She managed to step over several dirty clothes and back-issues of Marvel comics on the floor. Dean had sat down on his bed, patting the space to his right for Rory to sit on.  
  
"Dean, I don't think we should be here. I'm feeling uncomfortable."  
  
He smirked at the obviously scared Rory and somehow he liked whatever he was doing to her. He knew that Rory never questioned his actions and saw that he scared her in a way no one else could. And it was working. What a naive girl she was.  
  
"We're not doing anything wrong beautiful. Come on, sit down. We don't have to do anything you don't want to."  
  
She was surprised to hear those words come out of his mouth but only Dean knew that he didn't mean what he said. Rory hesistently sat down right next to her boyfriend and once again, stared straight ahead. She stared at anything but Dean.  
  
Her scent was intoxicating, a scent of innocence and beauty that drove him wild. She stared on while he observed her closely. He knew that he was more than lucky to have Rory and knew deep down that he didn't deserve Rory but he took pride in knowing that "Triscuit" could never have her. Never. He was determined to "have her" that night and no one else was going to take her away from him  
  
Rory knew that she had to act fast before things could go any further. She was ready to talk and Dean saw this. Little did Rory know, Dean ddn't want to spend the evening talking; he wanted to spend the evening, if possible, with little talking or less. He pressed his finger to her lips and spoke.  
  
"Beautiful, you look a little tense. Let me massage your shoulders."  
  
Her hand movements and protests were ignored by Dean, as he proceeded to go in back of her, placing his hands on her firm shoulders. She closed her eyes and prayed that nothing bad would happen.  
  
"Ok, Dean, there's something that's been bothering me lately *stop massaging me already* and I feel that I can tell you anything. We've been together for quite awhile now and I feel that I need to share this with you. I have to know how you feel or else we can't proceed..."  
  
As Rory spoke on, Dean was getting frustrated that she kept on talking and talking. He would mumble "Mmm-hmms" and "Yeahs" and her words started to sound like a bunch of mumbo-jumbo babble. He would place tiny kisses on Rory's smooth neck while he inhaled her scent. It sent shivers of fear down her neck and she tried to hide it. But she couldn't and that was the final straw. She turned to see a bored-out-of-his mind Dean.  
  
"Dean?! Are you even listening to what I've got to say?"  
  
"Why don't you just downsize the time and tell me what this is all about because I'm friggin' lost. I thought, you know...we were going to do it."  
  
With shocked repression she got off the bed.  
  
"Excuse me, what the hell makes you think you're going to get any from me?" anger flaring her angelic face.  
  
"Well hello, you did come in my house, my room, you let me feel up on you...I mean, look at the way you're dressed."  
  
"Oh hell no! That, under no circumstances, would I ever give you some just because I willingly came into your room. And as far as what I'm wearing, PLEASE. Your reasoning, ugh, I can't even say. Is that all you wanted? To get some?"  
  
"You know I love you, I just think that we should.."  
  
"Move to the next level. Now I understand."  
  
"Well, don't you think it's about time Rory? For chrissakes, we're teenagers! We're horny! And you can't deny it; we're boring together. It's been months and frankly, I'm bored as hell. I thought that if we moved on to the next level that we'd get closer, keep us alive. Apparently the idea appauls you."  
  
"You're right. It does. You don't seem to understand that I'm not ready for what you're asking for. And while we're at it, let me tell you how I feel."  
  
"Rory, don't spin into another dimension. You know who's fault this is and it isn't me."  
  
His words only seemed to anger her more and he could see in her eyes that she wasn't going to easily let go of this one.  
  
"I can't believe you. You don't see the problem, do you? I'm frustrated with YOU and US. You are right, I am bored out of my fucking mind. I'm 16 years old and I fucking feel like I'm 16 going on 40. I don't seem to feel what I used to feel for you anymore, we don't communicate. You don't treat me or my thoughts or my feelings with any respect. Hell, you don't even treat me like a friend! And you have the nerve to say all that's happened is MY fault? God Dean, you are so damn trasnparent!"  
  
"So that's it, huh? You quit on us like that? Well hell Rory, do you even still want to stay together?"  
  
She knew this was her moment to tell him how she felt. It was her moment to lift off so much pressure on her shoulders, pressure that she didn't need. If anything, she wanted to select words that were straight to the point.  
  
"I got back with you in the first place because I missed you. I stayed with you because I wanted to work it out. I...said 'I Love You' so that you would take me back and you did, because that's what you wanted me to say.", swallowing gulps of air in between, "That's when I realized it was a mistake Dean. Can't you see that this is not going to work. We're on two different paces and---"  
  
"We can work this out Rory, just let me---just tell me what you want"  
  
"Dean.......no. It's not going to work. You want what I'm not ready for and if that's what you really want, I can't give it to you."  
  
Dean stared at her innocene and naivety with cold eyes and asked of one request before he knew that he had to let her go. He just wanted to know if she at least did love him and if she trully hated Tristan.  
  
"Did you love me Rory? Did you mean it when you told Tristan that you hated him?"  
  
Rory didn't understand how Tristan had gotten incorporated into the subject but while they were on it, she felt then at ease to answer anything in the world, right there and then.  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"What? Yes, no, what?! Rory, tell me!"  
  
"No. I didn't mean any of it at all that day in the courtyard. None of it."  
  
It was the last thing that she wanted to say but it had drove Dean over the wall. She didn't love him at all and it drove him mad. She tried to walk out the door but he threw her back on the bed and tried to force himself on her. If he couldn't have all of her, he wanted at least that moment to have her. As he tried to rip her dress off, she managed to give him something she thought she'd never give anyone; a sock right in the face. He fell back onto the floor and tenderly touched the welted spot.  
  
"Gosh, if I had known you were going to be a pyschopathic, controlling, cock-tease, I would've never..."  
  
"Dean, just save it."getting up to pick up her coat.  
  
"God you are such a BITCH! What the hell is your fucking problem?!"  
  
"You Dean, are MY fucking problem."  
  
"No one is ever going to love you the way I did Rory. NO ONE."  
  
His words struck a nerve in her, like she almost believed it. But she wasn't going to let Dean have the last word.  
  
"I hate you." Words that once again resurfaced onto the tip of her tongue.  
  
"No you don't.", grinning with glee at a furious Rory.  
  
Dean was still on the ground when Rory decided to do something else she thought she'd never do. She kicked him where it hurt most; the groin! Dean scrunced up like a baby and stared up at Rory who was hovering over him.  
  
"I don't hate you......But give it time."  
  
Rory Gilmore triumphantly walked out of the scumbag's house and down the street to her residence. That was it; Rory and Dean were over. And not surprisingly enough, she felt good and smiled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
END CHAPTER 2 


	3. Homecoming/Wallowing

Title: Imagine Me Without You (Chapter 3)  
  
Pairing: TRORY  
  
Summary: you have to read the story to figure that out. This is for all you TRORY fans :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. Just an obsessed TRORY-aholic. I am however highly upset that Tristan and Rory couldn't even share one last kiss because BEAN was there! The title of this series was inspired by Jaci Veasquez's Imagine Me Without You. It's such a pretty song!  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now?! I think...mild-cussing here and there, so beware!  
  
E-mail: gigi@xquisite.net  
  
Etc: This is my first fan-fic. I appreciate "constructive" critcism. Love Gigi  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Homecoming/Wallowing  
  
[On a bus driving back to Hartford, Connecticut]  
  
He had been gone now for over 5 months now and after careful consideration, the Dugreys decided that it was time that Tristan come home. The country club gossip mill had wondered where the charming young man had gone to and the Dugreys could no longer lie about his disapperance. He had been sent away to military school as a punishment to the prank he had pulled in late Fall 2001 with two other Chiltonites. He didn't go a day without regret for what he had done. It was a childish act of foolishness and he payed for it. After staying in a place where no one cares who you, where you're not the star, and where you worked hard to receive respect, he was more than ready to come home, although not glad as one would usually be. He would be coming back home, to a home that was broken. There would be no welcome for him at the Dugrey residence, that he was sure of. But a hope that never died in him, even when he was miles and miles away from home and Chilton, was the hope that'd he would see Rory Gilmore again.  
  
Rory Gilmore was a one-of-a-kind girl. Witty and smart she was, a girl with substance. She at first was like no other conquest to Tristan. But when his charmed failed to win her over, he knew then that Rory Gilmore was something different. She was far from normal, extroardinary really, and she was far more than the word "pretty". She was beautiful. She had baby-blues that sparkled like diamonds, which was more than enough to spread a smile on Tristan's chiseled face. Her smile and her banter was enough to make him day dream about her in class. He wished that Rory would look at him in a way that no other girl looked at him. He longed for nothing but for her to adore and accept him because he had already accepted everything about who she was.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
The Dugrey residence didn't look the slightest bit different as he walked through the front door. Tristan expected the house to be vibrant in color but he realized that there really never was any "color" inside the Dugrey mansion. The Dugreys didn't go for "color". They wanted to scream out money and indeed it did. Tristan's maid approached him as he stood in the grand hall looking around at the emptiness and dullness of his home. She asked to take his suitcase but pleaded to her in sincerity that he could carry it up to his room himself. The gestue astonished her and she smiled warmly at the change in the young Dugrey. His hair was no longer a messy tuft of blondness but a clean-cut shaven style, with blonde spikes that he perfectly knew how to style. Even without hair, the young man was no doubt handsome. The venture from home had apparently instilled maturity in him. The maid hesitantly placed her hand on the shoulder of the handsome fellow.  
  
"Welcome home Mister Dugrey. Welcome home. Is there anything that you would like? Anything you need?"  
  
He turned to smile back at her and replied that he did not need anything at the moment. She walked away and Tristan walked up the flight of stairs with his suitcase in hand. The air was filled with a tinge of bitterness, nothing new. He approached his bedroom door and stood before it with anticipation. "Odd' he thought to himself, "why would I be hoping for anything different in my room?" He turned the knob to discover that his room had been left untouch, like he had never left. The comforters were still plush, posters of numerous bands plastered on the wall, all reflections of who he was. He casually dropped the suitcase to the floor and being free like a child, he fell backwards onto his bed. He was home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"Honey, I think the dip doesn't have enough of the chip" as she watched Rory dip the small chip into an ocean of onion dip, staring blankly at a taped re-run of Smallville.  
  
She didn't care to notice, apparently still upset over last weekend's incident. She had broken up with Dean and the outcome was not turning out how she liked. If anything, she knew it was the right thing to do; she had no regrets about breaking up with the jerkball at all. It was a Friday night and the common dinner at the Gilmore residence in Hartford had been cancelled because the grandparents were out of town. Lorelai wanted to go out with Luke that evening but saw how lonesome Rory was and decided to keep her company. Luke was more than understanding, knowing that Rory would always come first in her life.  
  
"Honey, did you hear me at al? HEY! There's a cockaroach in the corner!"  
  
Rory immediately dropped the chip into the dip and forced her eyes to look at every corner of the living room. Cockaroaches irked her. When she found none to be present, she exchanged an icy-glare to Lorelai.  
  
"That was mean."  
  
"But you looked.", hoping her smile would crack out a little one onto Rory's face. It failed.  
  
Rory then looked down at the chip that sank into the onion dip. Lorelai decided that they needed to talk about the Dean-issue and turned off the television. As she was about to sit down right next to the ailing girl, Rory said that she didn't want to talk about it, which really meant that she did.  
  
"I don't understand. I'm supposed to be relieved that I broke up with him, right? I didn't expect to feel so confused. I don't even want to wallow---"  
  
Lorelai cut in. "You're not supposed to." Rory exchanged her mother a estranged look. "You're not supposed to wallow over a jerk. That's the #1 rule. If he's a jerk, then you're not allowed to wallow for him. He doesn't deserve your wallowing. I want you to know that you did nothing wrong."  
  
She still stared down at the chip in the dip, when Lorelai took it away and said that a chip with too much dip doesn't give you much lip. Lorelai could see the waterworks would start soon and she opened her arms to her babe. Rory fell in and softly sobbed into her mother's arms. A mother's love and concern was always a comfort to her, she thought, as Lorelai stroked her hair. After a moment of silence, she arose out of the loving arms and wiped her shedding tears away. She straightened her baby blue pajamas and pulled her hair away into a ponytail.  
  
"You're right mom. He isn't worth wallowing over. I'm just frustrated becase I know now that he's a jerk. A jerk who didn't love me at all. It just hurts a little to know that spot where he used to be in my heart is now just a puncture wound."  
  
Lorelai didn't want to push it but she ached to ask a question that was sure to hit a sour note.  
  
"Babe, did you love Dean?"  
  
"No......I didn't. That was a mistake on my part. I figured I could learn to love him but I just couldn't produce those feelings for him. We should've broken up a long time ago. He said something that I'm scared to admit that I believe."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"He said that no one else could love me or care about me the way he did. I'm scared that's true."  
  
"Honey, I can't believe that you would believe what that jerk said. You know that's not true. None of it. When you find the one that you love, you'll know it. He will trust you, he will love you, he will respect you, he will bring out the best in you, he will accept everything about who you are. Rory believe me, when you find that someone, you're not going to let him go. I know that you'll be able to love him and have that love returned. Do you get that Lorelai Leigh Gilmore?"  
  
The words caused Rory to shed more tears but tears of happiness and hope. She wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and hugged her tightly. What would she do if her mom wasn't around?  
  
"Now honey, you might want to dig that chip out of the onion dip. It's starting to look like a wart with chives. Wait, that's a piece of my hair."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
After unpacking his suitcase, Tristan decided to relax. He popped in Incubus's latest CD into the CD player and fixated himself onto his bed until he was comfortable. A soft knock was heard at the door, when Tristan pressed the pause button to ask who it was.  
  
"It's the person who sent you away.", as the older but still handsome Dugrey opened the door.  
  
"Oh, you." He didn't know what to say and decided to say hush, as he usually did around his father.  
  
"The maid said she let you in earlier this evening. How was your trip back?"  
  
"It was alright. The country club talk much about my so-called vacation father?" as he stared right into his father's cold-stone eyes. Both were in a state of awkwardness but thoughtfully exchanged half-smiles. The two looked alike, one younger and older of course. Mr. Dugrey still stood his ground on the doorway and looked around his son's room. Having Tristan there of course livened up the room. The two were complete opposites. He indeed loved his son but knew of no good way to show him how much he cared for him. It wasn't the Dugrey way and he saw much of the tradition rubbed off onto Tristan. But he knew somehow that Tristan was unlike the rest of their family line; he could learn to love.  
  
"Well, I see that you need to get your rest. Enjoy the weekend while you can, you're going back to Chilton on Monday. By the way, I forgot to give you something."  
  
As he strided over to the desk drawer, he pulled out a fairly large enveloped package. He slowly walked up to Tristan, who held out his to receive the weighty object. He looked down at the package and saw no writing and looked up once more to see his father in the doorway.  
  
"Goodnight son. Welcome home."  
  
He sincerely replied, "Good night Dad. Thanks for taking me back." The words had affect on his father as he smiled and quietly closed the door behind him.  
  
"Hmm, what could this be?" as Tristan pondered what was fitted inside. To kill the curiosity, he tore open the package and pulled out the 2000-2001 Chilton annual. He stared at the annual with question and realized that he never got one. He was still confused but nonetheless amused, as he saw that there were several issues of the Chilton newspaper stuffed into the envelope. Tristan scanned through a few and saw on the front pages, where the ground-breaking news were, that Rory's name was under those headlines. "Figures" as he smiled to himself. He would read them later, knowing that'd he take great interest in reading them, just because she wrote them. Because he never took a look at last year's annual, what perfect opportunity than to do so now. He expected to find the yearbook empty with no signatures but he was wrong. Opening the cover, he sees a paragraph of words inscribed on the bottom right corner.  
  
"I managed to save you an annual, seeing that its fine craftmanship not be forgotten. Why? Because I'm in it a lot. I had to fend thousands of girls to be on the very first page. That's a first, huh? I'm the first thing you see Dugrey. ANYWAYS, you're already cocky as it is. The Hartford gossip mill found out that you were coming back at the end of the school year. Don't be a fool; I didn't miss you. I'll see you on Monday. Your entourage will be waiting. - Paris Gellar"  
  
He chuckled to himself. Silly girl. He turned the page to see thousands of signatures, mainly of girls, telling him how they missed him so and how gorgeous he was. He disregarded them with no interest and skimmed through the pages. Nothing yet had caught his interest until he got to the sophomore class section. He looked through the columns and saw all the familiar faces. He thumbed through and saw his picture. Oh how he missed the hair. He smirked and turned to the next page and came upon Paris's picture. Although he wasn't attracted to her the way he was to Rory, Paris was pretty. She had hair that most people would love to have, a silky blonde touch to it. Rory was right, she had substance and wit. Paris knew what she wanted and Tristan admired her for it. He snapped out of his thoughts and skimmed through the rest of the section. Unfortunately, Rory's picture was nowhere to be found, since she had transferred in late into Chilton. A bit discouraging, he didn't need a picture to remember how she looked. He would AWAYS remember the way she looked.  
  
It was already 11 and Tristan had grown tired of thumbing through the annual and ignored the messages from his "entourage" which all sounded the same but forced himself to stay awake. What he saw next almost took his breath away.  
  
It was a picture of him and Rory sitting closely to one another in the courtyard, smiling and gazing into each other's eyes. Her smile twinkled although it was in black and white. He then remembered it was the same day they had spoken about "the kiss". Tristan ran his finger over Rory's face, saddened by the memory of how they last saw each other.  
  
She looked so cute in her Juliet outfit, fitting how she was his Juliet, knowing that they couldn't ever be together. He remembers so clearly how bright she shone that night. He would've kissed her but Bag Boy was staring. He had decided to back off and tell her to take care of herself. Oh what he would've done, just to experience heaven once more. So he stepped back and walked away from his Juliet and tasted the bittersweet taste of longing. He regretted all the lost time he had used to frustrate her. The frustration that led her to hate him. And even after his admittance of fault, she forgave him. What a heart she had to share.  
  
After staring at the same page for almost half-an-hour, he got up from bed and went to his deskchair, which hung his jacket. He picked it up and looked at the PJ Harvey tickets that still retained its color on his shelf. He turned away and carefully pulled a dried daisy out of the inside pocket. He smiled at the tiny, frail thing, tenderly caressing the dried petals. It may have been weathered and lost its color but it was long-lasting stability that he connected to Rory. She was tiny and beautiful but even when the looks will fade, he knows that on the inside, which is what trully makes her beautiful, will always last. After getting comfy on the bed once again, he pulled the annual closer to him and delicately placed the daisy into the page that showed the memory of what could have been a friendship and perhaps a love between Rory Gilmore and Tristan Dugrey. He ran his finger slowly down her face once more and whispered, "I'll see you on Monday....Rory." With a sigh and a yawn, he shut the annual up and turned out the light.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
It was now 11 and Rory decided to go to sleep in awhile. She brushed her hair as she stared in her vanity desk mirror. Out the corner of her eye, she could see the box she stuffed with everything that ever reminded her of Dean. She made sure that it would make its way to the trash this time. She felt more at ease about the conversation she had with her mom and promised herself that she wouldn't get so close in so little time to the next guy that came into her life. Smoothing her hair down, she instinctively turned around and saw the baby blue envelope placed right next to the photo-less frame of what used to hold a picture of her and Dean. She picked up the frame and tossed it into the box, grinning that she was now free of him. Her mind told her that she could do better than Dean and she admitted that the time spent with Dean was not a waste but a rude awakening. She'd never ever let that happen again. Ever.  
  
She got into bed and took with her to bed the mysterious envelope. It managed to spring forth a bit of happiness and hope into her life when she received it and she refused to throw it away, even if she didn't know who sent it to her. She claimed it to be her new good luck charm. Laying upright, Rory opened up the envelope again and pulled out the index card. She looked at it more carefully and admired the simplicity of the dried daisies beauty. Without hesitation, she softly caressed the tiny daisies, careful to not tear them. It made her happy, this gift. Indeed it was a gift, a gift from heaven. She was glad that she had received it. A yawn overcame her, which let her know that it was time to go to sleep. She tucked the card back into the envelope and got up to put it into her backpack. Her "good-luck" charm would always be with her. Rory walked up to the light switch to turn the day off and let night in. Quickly slipping into bed to escape the spring chill, she closed her eyes and thought of a better tomorrow, even if it was going to be at Chilton.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
END CHAPTER 3 


	4. Running Late

Imagine Me Without You (Chapter 4) 

  
**Title:** Imagine Me Without You (Chapter 4)   
**Author:** gigi   
**Rating:** PG...for now   
**Summary:** you have to read to find that out. The title of this series was inspired by Jaci Velasquez's   
ballad "Imagine Me Without You"   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters except for MY story line.   
**E-mail:** gigi@xquisite.net   
**Etc.:** I respect "constructive" criticism. Sorry for the lack of updates. I'm reviewing for all my finals and well, professors frown upon those who fall behind. That would be me :) I'll be back soon. Please comment! :D   
  
**Chatper 4: Running Late**   
  
Trstan slammed the snooze button for the millionth time as the alarm clock sounded off "womp-womp-womp". He dared not peek at the hour but he slowly unraveled a lid to take a peek anyways.   
  
6:58 a.m. on a Monday morning.   
  
He had thirty-two minutes and counting before he would make his entrance back to Chilton. Oddly enough, he was excited to return. Not because his entourage would be there ready to throw themseleve at him but because he would finally get to see Rory Gilmore. For a moment as he lay there, he closed his eyes and a smirk smeared his face. In his arms he tightly hugged the plush pillow, his heart beating quite fast. He arose from the bed to open the curtains, letting the morning rays in.   
  
"It's a new day" he softly said, looking out the window.   
  
Thirty-minutes. It was more than enough time to get ready and enter the front corridors of Chilton.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
On the other side of town, Rory Gilmore woke up in fret.   
  
"MOM! MOM! Oh my God! MOM!", screaming at Lorelai in her bed.   
  
Lorelai heard Rory's whimpers and still remained in bed with the sheets over her head. The whining was sure to get ugly. Her eyes still shut, Rory ripped the covers on top of her. She shuddered to the quick movement and forced her eyes to squint at a panicking daughter.   
  
"MOM! Hello? MOM! Hello?!?! Gosh, MOM!"   
  
"Ok, Ror, I'm squinting. I'm squinting! I'M SQUINTING! AH! Squiiiiiinting! AHH!"   
  
She knew she was mocking her and refuted that she would stop whining. Lorelai sat up and wrapped   
"Mom! I woke up late! Moooooooom!"   
  
Lorelai snapped her eyes at the cross-eyed pig clock, Bacon, which hung right out the doorway in the hallway. It was already 7:02. Twenty-eight minutes before a full-day of curriculum at Chilton was about to start. Lorelai sensed the deja vu coming on and waved the hysterical one to go get ready. Rory ran out the room, into the bathroom, stripped, and hopped into the shower. Lorelai herself hopped out of the bed and pulled her hair back into a simple ponytail. She walked out the door and waved at Bacon.   
  
"It's baaaaaaaaaaaaacon!" as she mocked the cute little thing. She heard the shower knob slump and knew Rory was done with her shower. Wow, only three minutes. After quick shuffling and drying, Rory ran out the front door buttoning her white longsleeve shirt, only to come back. Lorelai stood at the front door with the car keys in her left and Rory's ton-o-books of a bag on the right, which Rory quickly scooped into her arms. Lorelai patted her daughter's head and scooted her out the door. Rory ran fairly fast to the family jeep and hopped in. She fastened the belt, started the ignition, and put the vehicle into drive.   
  
It was a cool morning but beautiful indeed. She peered at her rear view mirrors and then at the clock. 7:22. There was no way she would make it on time time Chilton and she was sure to get detention from Mrs. Ellen, her AP English teacher. Chilton was strict on tardiness. Everybody knew that.   
  
She reached the four-way stop at Stars Hollow High and saw a familiar face cross her path. Dean walked across the street with his arm around a tall, blonde. She was a ditz for sure and Rory felt bad that even the ditz fell for his act. He smirked at his ex, only to be exchanged a cold-icy glare. Gripping the steering wheel, Rory released the brake and skidded straight ahead. After all the morning rush, she wasn't panicked about getting to school in time. She knew that she'd be there in time for second period, so she enjoyed the ride while she could, coffee-colored hair flying all over the place.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
He slipped on the too-familiar Chilton jacket and peered at the long vertical mirror. He was adjusted the tie and curiously looked at his blonde hair, making sure it looked just right. He smiled, for only a moment, when a pang of sadness melted his heart.   
What if Rory doesn't remember me? *silly fool, of course she remembers you* What if she didn't miss me? *boy-oh-boy I missed her* What if she doesn't want to see me? So many what-if's...   
  
He ignored the hurt feeling and stood straight in front of the mirror. He smoothed the jacket and picked up his binder, the same binder he had used before he left for military school. Quietly, he walked out and closed the bedroom door behind him and strode down the hallway. Before he could jog down the stairway, he turned to see his father clearing a cough.   
  
"Ready?"   
  
Fumbling with the edges of his binder, he looked at his father and nodded modestly. He was no longer angry with his father for sending him away to military school but grateful. He realized that he would no longer take for granted what he had been given in life.   
  
"Alright then. Tristan?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Try not to burn down the school or anything."   
  
He wasn't sure how to take it but the smirk on his father's face let him know that he was trying to make a joke. Tristan returned the smirk with that family-trademark and replied, "Not today anyways. See you later Dad." And with that he jogged down the stairs and out the door. He approached his 2001 silver BMW M3, which hadn't been driven in months. Surprisingly, there was a full tank of gas left. With no hesitation, he slipped into the driver's seat and started the ignition. As he adjusted the rear view mirrors, he noticed that it was now 7:31. He was late. Being late one minute meant he was tardy. And being tardy meant detention.   
  
Tristan sped off the Dugrey property and was on his way to Chilton. Something that never changed was his tardiness and being late was another of his famous trademarks. He figured since he wasn't going to make it to first period, he could at least enjoy his time joyriding in his car and be in time for second period. The beats of Garbage rang in his ears, as he bobbed his head to song.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Time sped fastly, as it had shown on the Chilton clock tower. It chimed 8:00 a.m. and without realization, both Rory and Tristan parked their vehicles in the Chilton student lot (on opposite ends of course). Both turned off their ignitions and sat in a comforting silence, admiring the morning dew and warmth. Killing time had its rewards.   
  
Rory sat in her comfort when she realized that she may have forgotten some of her books in her locker. She squinced at the thought and didn't want to step out of the jeep right then. After a little hesitation, she picked up the bag pack that lay on the passenger seat and slipped it onto her frail shoulders. Her hair was still a bit damp and she whisked away a strand behind her ear. She shut the door and quickly walked into the school corridors before anyone could spot her in the parking lot.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Tristan propped himself in his seat and looked at his rear view mirror, where he spotted a girl walking into the corridors. He gripped his hand around the mirror and thought to himself, "Geeze...everyone's running late today." He sighed and told himself to do the same. It was only 8:10, although he had thought more time had gone by than that. He checked himself once more in his mirror and unlocked his door. Stepping out with his folder in hand, he looked around. No one else was out there, except two gargoyles, for some odd reason, which he never noticed before. They held an eery-presence but wiggled the feeling out. He shut the door and walked moderately to the corridor.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Damn, you would've thought after spending thousands that they would've given you a decent locker. But no, by chance, you get the same locker AND it STILL doesn't work."   
  
Rory silently cursed the wretched locker as she stood alone in the hallway. She was sure that there was still a good 20 minutes before class would start. Twnety minutes was more than enough time to catch up on something because there was always something to read or do. It was Chilton after all.   
  
Her locker was kept clean and simple, mainly used for storing her books. She eyed the stack closely, searching for what books she would need that day. After landing on a decision, she carefully plucked out her AP English text and a copy of George Orwell's "1984".   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
He was amazed and didn't know why. It had always just been Chilton to him, a school, nothing more than a school. He rounded the hallways filled with its filthy-rich lockers, when he felt that if he were going to make a right turn at the corner, he would know that he were not alone. He feared that it would have been someone on the administration. After all, it was his first day back and being out in the hall with no pass and not showing up for the first class of the day, would've been a bad impression on his part. So, on instinct, he waited for the click of heels or keys. The sound of heels clicking on the linoleum or dangling keys meant it was a custodian or an authority figure. Of all people, he knew.   
  
When no sound was made, he slowly peeked behind the wall, when he saw the most beautious thing standing there in the morning light, standing all alone and zipping up her bag. "Perfect..." he softly whispered to himself.   
  
Rory Gilmore.   
  
His heart was pounding a 100 beats a minute and thousands of thoughts entered his mind. He turned around and leaned against the lockers. He tugged at his jacket and rubbed the back of his neck with anticipation. He didn't want to startle her but he didn't want to say something stupid. So he stepped out into the same hallway as she stood in and casually leaned himself against another wall of lockers, with the binder tucked under his arm. He knew just what to say.   
  
"Mary...did you lose your way?"   
  
Not so much being startled, she was perplexed by the voice and the title "Mary". She stood there staring straight at the inside of her locker and mouthed without sound "Mary...did you lose your way?" And it hit her. Only one could ever say the word "Mary" in such a way it sent shivers down her spine. Revelations crossed her mind and her heart was beating like a drum. She turned and saw the person who made her feel this way. She slowly turned her head to the right and saw Tristan Dugrey leaning on a locker. She couldn't help it as her eyes twinkled and a kool-aid grin washed against her face.   
  
He smiled back at the precious thing. Tristan tried to control himself by clasping his clammy hands but it was no use.   
  
Without question, without hesitation, Rory dropped her bag pack and ran down the hall, jumping into Tristan's arms. Both giggled with glee, seeing that Rory's legs were wrapped around Tristan's waiste and her arms around his neck. She nuzzled her face into the curve of his neck, her warm skin penetrating his. He held her close, tightly in his arms. It was something that he had always wanted to do, something he always wanted. The embrace was warm and it sent tingles throughout each other's bodies, as both smiled. Neither one wanted to release each other but they knew that they had to, at least for now anyways.   
  
"Oh my God Tristan, I can't believe you're here! I mean, well, I do but, you're here! Does everyone know you're here?! OH MY GOD! Gosh, how have you been? How was military school?! Oh, so many people ask about you...:"   
  
As she rambled on, Tristan just stood there aloof, smiling at the vibrant thing. God she was still beautiful, beautifuller if there was ever such a word. He would answer all her questions if that's what she wanted but in the meantime, he stared at her. She was so happy, it made him stiffle a giggle. Rory then realized she had been rambling and she stopped.   
  
"What's so funny Dugrey?"   
  
"Well Mary, it's nice to see you again. Quite a welcome you just gave me there. Lots of questions, too." He smirked and noticed that furious blush cover her innocent snow-kissed face. There was an awkward moment between the two, as she stared at her shoes and he slipped his hands into his pockets, rolling back-and-forth on his heels. But both were excited, overjoyed really. To break the silence, the passing period bell rang. Both were startled by the sound when Rory jumped.   
  
She ran back to her locker and slam the door shut. In one swift movement, she scooped up her bag pack and ran back into Tristan's direction. People were rumbling through the classrooms and Rory decided she had to act quick. Tristan stared down at her with confusion as she ran torwards him and clasped his hand into hers. Both were running out of the hallway and at the entrance of the doorway, Rory sputtered a question.   
  
"Yours or mine?"   
  
He looked at her breathlessly as she looked back up at him. "What?!"   
  
"Yours or mine?!" He didn't know what she was talking about and he knew that they couldn't waste time. He said "Mine". With a simple nod, Rory once again took his hand into hers as they ran the lot and to his BMW. Both opened their according door and slipped in as fast as they could. Rory and Tristan threw her bag pack and his folder over their seats and buckled up. Their hearts were still beating quite fast as Tristan started the ignition. He backed out of his space and drove out of the lot.   
  
The two were quiet for a moment, seeing that both the beauty and the prince's faces were flushed with a tint of rosy pink and red from the cold morning air. Tristan decided to break the silence.   
  
"Mary, I never knew you were so, so, so..."   
  
'Invigorating?!" The word caused the two to burst in laughter, as Tristan drove on, not sure of where they were headed to.   
  
"Well whatever it is, I liked it! I liked it a lot! Maybe you should lose your way all the time! What was all that about?!"   
  
She calmed down and shyly looked out the window for a moment. Instead of going to second period, she was in a car with Tristan Dugrey. Where they were going was unsure of at the moment but she was glad to be where she was, she thought.   
  
And so was he. He didn't understand what all that was about back there but he sure did like it. It was a welcome he didn't expect and from all people. She had started him off to a good day and it didn't start in school. It was with her.   
  
"So Mary, what WAS all that about?" he questioned once again, interrupting her thoughts.   
  
"What can I say. I felt like going out to have coffee." It was all she said and it stifled once again another laugh out of him. She smiled with her blues back into his and he smiled straight ahead. He was sure that other drivers were looking at him like a mad man, smiling like a mad man. But who cares, Rory was at his side. Rory remained quiet for the rest of the ride, so did Tristan, although both had content expressions on their faces. Every now and then, they exchanged looks of happiness.   
  
"Well Mary, whatever it is, you are one chick who's down with the radness!"   
  
Mary at first was irritable to her. It wasn't remotely close to her name. But now that he was back with her, she didn't care. She didn't know why she was feeling so happy, maybe things were doing to change. Rory, Mary...it didn't matter. It was fitting to her and she took a secret liking to it.   
  
Tristan and Rory drove on and found themselves approaching the Hartford Shopping Gallary. Both didn't know what would happen next but they were more than anxious to find out.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
END CHAPTER 4 


	5. Blue Mondays & Whatever You Says

Imagine Me Without You (Chapter 5) 

  
**Title:** Imagine Me Without You (Chapter 5)   
**Author:** gigi   
**Rating:** I am not responsible for any kind of rating.   
**Summary:** you have to read to find that out. The title of this series was inspired by Jaci Velasquez's   
ballad "Imagine Me Without You"   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters except for MY story line. In advance, Christian and Evelyn Dugrey are the names I gave for Tristan's parents.   
**E-mail:** gigi@xquisite.net   
**Etc.:** I respect "constructive" criticism. Sorry for the lack of updates. I'm on my winter break and I am enjoying it thank you very much. I hope this chapter makes up for lost time as well as suffices as a late Christmas present. I'm currently working on the next chapter of this on-going series. I mean, I hate giving my readers something short to read! I like detail and I want you guys to enjoy it!   
  
**Chatper 5: Blue Mondays & Whatever You Says**   
  
Breathless just had to be the word both Tristan and Rory could use to describe what happened back there at school. Spontanaiety, well, is overused. Breathless would have to do. After settling into his car and the warmth of the environment, a conversation was soon to be developed between the reunited Tristan and Rory.   
  
"I can't believe we just did that. I, I can't believe that _I_ just did that!" Rory exclaimed.   
  
Tristan in turn responded to the gitty outburst. "No kidding Mary. And hell, it was on my first day back! You should lose your way more often to class!"   
  
Throwing her hands up in refusal, Rory giggled. "I didn't lose my way to class...Tufty. I was late and so were you! So don't tell me that this is all my fault!"   
  
"Tufty? Where the hell did you get Tufty?" raising an eyebrow. In complete awe, she delicately patted the top of what used to be a mess of blonde hair.   
  
"You have no more hair! It's like a baby's tuft of hair! ", she pouted. "What's the fun in messing up boring hair?!"   
  
Tristan smiled at her childishness, which was found to be highly cute in his eyes. He smirked uncontrollably as he gripped the steering wheel, not quite sure of where they were headed.   
  
"So where is it that you're kidnapping me to, huh? It's only 9. If you're still up for coffee, we can head to the Hartford Shopping Gallary if you want." pointing his chin at the car clock.   
  
"Actually, I don't want any coffee." Rory simply said. Never in his lifetime did he think Rory Gilmore would utter those words. For chrissakes, it was coffee, her drug. She'd shoot him in the leg to get just a bean of the sacred item! He shook his head and it made Rory jump in her seat.   
  
"What? You think I can't go without coffee for a day?"   
  
"Hah! More like an hour! But, you said it. I'm actually offering, so, you better make up your mind or else no caffeine will be distributed."   
  
She knew he said it to annoy her and she crossed her arms defiantly and declared she would go on without coffee, at least for now she thought. "Tristan?"   
  
"Hmm?" as he slowly braked at a stoplight.   
  
"I want to talk."   
  
"Umm, we've been doing that."   
  
"No Tristan, I want to talk, I mean, I want to talk to you about--" Tristan raised his hand and pleaded that she stop there.   
  
"Rory, what is it that you want to talk about? Don't beat around the bush." His tone had been lowered, part of the cheeriness sucked out of his voice. The tone would be serious and sincere if what she was going to talk about was serious and sincere, as he curiously stared at her.   
  
She had wanted to talk about, well, everything. Tristan had been gone for what seemed like an eternity. There wasn't anything in particular that she wanted to talk about but just everything. Her hands were getting clammy and she hesitated a moment, to carefully select words that wouldn't spark up conflict.   
  
"I just want to talk about how we've been. I mean, how you've been and how I've been. You know, I want to know what's going on in your life and I'm sure you want to know what I've been up to, I guess."   
  
How could she say 'I guess'. Of course he wanted to know how she was! He was dying to know. There didn't go a day when he didn't think of her, how she was doing, what she was doing at exact moments. Hell, he even wanted to know how she was doing with Bag Boy!   
  
The green light blinked before Tristan could reply and he pressed the gas pedal to drive into their unknown destination. Rory fumbled with the cuff of her jacket as Tristan drove on.   
  
He didn't want things to be awkward between them, not this time. Although the pressure to be so close to her, to want to touch her, and give her his love was hard, he knew he needed to do things right this time. This was his chance, not to coerce her into being his girlfriend (although he'd love that, too) but to become her friend. This was his only chance.   
  
Tristan pulled into the sidewalk and parked his car. Rory didn't turn to Tristan, in fears that he would figure out that during the whole car ride that she was trying to steal glances of him. Continuing to fumble with her cuff, Tristan leaned forward onto the steering wheel, tapping his fingers on the grooves. He let out a sigh, when Rory turned to look at him.   
  
"What?" as he gently bit his lower lip.   
  
"Nothing". She took her eyes off the gorgeous creature and went back to fumbling her cuff. Tristan took notice of the habit and gently picked up her hand and held it in his. She looked at their hands, hers being held in his. She looked up to meet his, the innocence just glowing off of her. But quickly lowered her head down once again.   
  
"Come on, what is it? You don't have to hide anything from me." He traced his finger from underneath her chin, guiding her up so that their gaze would be locked-in again. The warmth of his hand and the chill of his eyes made her knees quiver with both fear and delight. She furtively decided that she had nothing to hide from Tristan, so she thought.   
  
"It's just that--" speaking slowly with consideration.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"It's just that, you're really here Tristan. You're here, back home, back here. You're with me of all people!" trailing off into a soft chuckle.   
  
He smiled, neither one noticing that he was rubbing his thumb in circles, gently on her hand. The two smiled at one another, embracing the moment.   
  
"I didn't think you would come back...ever. You were unexpected." A small tear seeped its way from her eye, streaking her rosy cheeks. With her other hand, she quickly wiped away the tear. She was embarassed, letting him see here this way. "Look at me, getting all emotional on you." lowering her eyes back down. It was something she had to work on; eye-contact.   
  
He couldn't believe it, he was making her cry again. It pained him to see her cry, something he couldn't bare.   
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. Come on, don't cry, please? Please Rory?" Her name upon his lips sparked something deep inside of her. It was the way he said it. Dean had stopped calling her that after they had gotten back together but when Tristan had spoken her name, she felt a burst of something spark up inside of her. She just loved the way he said her name.   
  
He traced the same spot with his finger where her tear had fallen, making sure that it was now dry. "I don't want you to shed a tear over me, promise me that? I'm not worth a tear or a cent of your time Rory. Come on, I'm Tufty, remember?" He formed a puppy-frown and it eased the tension that had built up in the car. She cracked a small smile, staring back up at him and then at his hair.   
  
"Funny, Tufty and Mary, sitting in a car. How strange."   
  
Tristan smirked, slowly releasing his hand from hers. "Speak for yourself Mary, speark for yourself" He didn't see her disappointed look when he released her hand but she smiled to hide it. He sat back straight up again and started the ignition, this time asking where they should go or what they should do next.   
  
"Well, I do still want to talk but not in your car nd definitely not in the middle of---." She checked out the window to see where they were and quickly concluded that she had no clue where they were.   
  
"What do you suggest Mary?"   
  
"Well, there's this old quarry that no one no longer goes to. I used to go there when I was younger but well, I haven't found the time to go back. But I figure while we're out, how about now?"   
  
In approval, he nodded and pointed with his index finger if they were going to be driving north, west, south, or east. She pointed south and Tristan gave her the thumbs-up sign. Checking traffic, he pulled out and made a u-turn at the stoplight, when Rory suddenly slapped the sides of her seat in craze and motioned that Tristan pull the car aside again.   
  
"What is it?!" he beckoned.   
  
"We have to do something first."   
  
"What do you--" Rory placed her finger on his lips as her other hand searched for her bag pack behind her seat. On she caught hold, she pulled it to her and released her finger from his lips. She unzipped the frong pocket of her bag and dug around until she pulled out her cell phone.   
  
Before Tristan could peep a word, Rory 'shhhhed' him and dialed. Tristan could only sit back and watch.   
---------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Chilton Prepatory. How is it that I may be of service to you?" The woman on the other line sounded droneful, programmed to most likely say that every morning when someone called into the office.   
  
On the other line, Rory was nervous, not sure of what she should say. Her voice was too soft-spoken and she didn't know how to make herself sound older, nonetheless sound different. She cleared her throat and casually responded. "Yes, I called to inform you that Tristan Dugrey, who was inclined to start up his curriculum and return this morning, will not be present." Rory gripped her phone with all her might, hoping that the person on the other line couldn't tell that a student was calling in.   
  
Tristan sat back, staring at amazement. He couldn't believe Rory Gilmore was fibbing, for him! Not only was she playing hookie but she was fibbing! He tried to control himself from bursting out in laughter, while Rory playfully punched him in the arm to shush him. He fell back and pretended to be wounded, clenching his right shoulder, which stifled a laugh out of Rory. She placed her other hand over her mouth, so she couldn't laugh no more.   
  
"Miss, is there something you were laughing at?" the lady questioned, apparently hearing all the ruckus in the background.   
  
Rory's eyes shot-up wide. "Oh, no, me? Of course not, why would I be laughing?!" She heard the woman on the line whisper an audible "sure, whatever" and Rory rolled her eyes, mouthing the words 'sure, whatever'. Tristan rubbed the back of his neck while Rory spoke on the phone.   
  
"Well, thank you for taking the time to call in on the behalf of Mr. Dugrey. Before I go, may I ask who I'm talking to?"   
  
Rory froze and slapped Tristan on the shoulder again, this time a little bit harder. He looked at her like a mad-woman and mouthed 'what-was-that-for?'. Rory mouthed back, waving her free arm for something, 'what's-your-mom's name?' Tristan whispered, 'Evelyn'.   
  
"Evelyn Dugrey."   
  
"Well Mrs. Dugrey, we hope to greet the presence of your son tomorrow morning. Good day." The woman on the line held the phone to her ear, while looking at a computer monitor, to make sure that someone else other than his parents were calling in. Before Rory could say 'good day', the line went dead.   
  
Rory let out a sigh of relief and clicked 'end' on her phone. She turned to Tristan, for what seemed like the millionth time, and saw that he was leaning on his elbow against the driver's arm rest.   
  
"What?" Rory asked, as she threw the phone back into her bag.   
  
"My my, Mary, I never knew you played hookie."   
  
"I don't."   
  
"So?"   
  
"So? What do you mean, 'so'?"   
  
"You just lied for me."   
  
She happily pulled her hair back into a pony tail. "Come on now, you just missed your first day of school AND you were late! What kind of an impression would that be?!!" Tristan nodded his head in approval.   
  
"The Tristan Dugrey impression to be precise. But Rory, you'll be in trouble. Won't your Mom get mad?"   
  
"Are you kidding? She'd give me a standing ovation and build me a coffee tower!"   
  
He chuckled at her confession. "Gilmore, you truly are a strange girl." He started up the ignition and pulled out to drive to Rory's secret quarry.   
---------------------------------------------------------   
  
He had expected the quarry to be small and unappealing but he found it to be quite the opposite. Indeed, the quarry had been abandoned and left alone for quite awhile but he liked the idea that it was private and left alone and untouched by time. Wild flowers sprung up from the ground, which Rory took in delight in picking. While she picked away, Tristan tore himself from her and approached a tall, willow tree. The trunk of the tree was thick, a dark chocolate color. Insitinctively, he placed his hand on the trunk, gripping the grooves and cracks. He walked around it slowly, taking time to notice the engravings on the trunk, smiling at the tiny proclamations of love and the initials of lovers intertwined in the thick of the trunk.   
  
The spring time unveiled her beauty amongst the quarry and he could see why Rory enjoyed coming here. He turned to expect her still picking flowers but she was nowhere to be seen. In panic, he darted his eyes around, until he felt a brush of something prickly on his neck. Flowers. Quickly, he spun around to see Rory, who was sniffing the boquet of flowers. He placed his hand over his chest and then gently let his hand rest on her shoulder. "Don't do that."   
  
"So what do you think?" Rory held the boquet in her hand, picking out several petals.   
  
"I can see why you come here a lot. It's beautiful. There's not really a lot of this in Hartford."   
  
She looked up at him, seeing that he was truly in awe. Rory grabbed his hand into hers and led him under the willow to sit down on the huge boulders. She sat down first, laying the flowers aside, and then patted the spot to her left for Tristan to sit down. He stood for a moment, looking down at her. She was so innocent, sitting there in her little plaid skirt, picking away at her flowers. Her slender legs billowed over the rocks, a pond below her where the petals fell into. She didn't know that he had been staring at her and he smirked, taking off his Chilton jacket. Tristan sat down beside her and placed his jacket aside him.   
  
"Gosh Tristan, how _have_ you been?"   
  
"Military school wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I guess you can call me crazy, but it beats 'Hell'."   
  
Rory perked at the word 'Hell' as Tristan patted the academic 'C' on the jacket. She squined at the remark and shrugged her shoulders.   
  
A moment of silence overcame the two. They did have a lot to talk about and they wanted answers but the words were just not pouring out. She plucked petals at a time while he watched her do so. While Rory did that, Tristan pondered what he should say next. The last thing he needed to do was say something wrong and to scare her away. But his curiousity was killing him; he wanted to know how Rory was doing with Dean.   
  
"So, umm, how are you and Dean?"   
  
Rory fidgeted to the name. Dean. Of all people, he was the very last person on the list of who she was thinking about that minute. Why did he have to bring him up? In a way, the revelation made her think that some comfort would come out of the conversation. After all, she hadn't spoken about Dean to anyone else but Lorelai. She let out a heavy sigh, which caught Tristan attention, and patted her skirt.   
  
"Dean." The way she repeated his name sounded like a plague against man-kind.   
  
"Umm yeah, Dean, your boyfriend." He had meant for it to be an implied-fact but it was more of a question.   
  
Another sigh was let out and she paused before she would answer.   
  
"He's not my boyfriend. We broke up." As simple as the words were, they hit Tristan with a pang of great hope. His thoughts danced happily in his mind but he could see Rory's breakup with Dean still affected her. A smirk played up on his golden silk and shook his head.   
  
"I'm sorry." At the same time, his condolence was sincere but nonetheless, he was glad that Bag Boy and Rory were through. She pursed a tiny smile and looked deep into his eyes. She didn't know what she was looking for in those blue pools of his but she enjoyed staring into his eyes. They were pretty.   
  
"Liar. You're not sorry one bit!" She laughed at the god beside her and patted his golden locks. "Don't be sorry. If anything, I'm more than sorry that I went back out with him. He was a---"   
  
Tristan filled in the void with four-lettered words and mean words, which brought on a surpised look to Rory. She whole-heartedly laughed at the fill-in words and mused that even obscenities and expletive deletives couldn't begin to describe Dean.   
  
"I guess Bag Boy couldn't compare to my looks, huh Mary?"   
  
The oh-so-famous eye-rolling affect made its way back into her baby-blues. "I see that military school and miles and miles apart away from Chilton couldn't T.K.O. your ego."   
  
"You have to admit, I still look good. Right?" Rory could feel her face redden. Yes, it was true he was still gorgeous. Time had quickly sped in front of her and when the personality wasn't at hand, Tristan was a beauty. He had sparkling eyes that seemed to explode, blonde hair was that was soft to the touch, and a body. Yes, a body, she secretly desired to seek under the articles of clothing. She quickly cursed herself for thinking such thoughts. He sat there right beside her and he had no clue of the thoughts that just passed through her mind.   
  
"Whatever, Tristan. Whatever" Rory rolled her eyes once more and let out a chuckle. Althought it was early in the day, the day was warming up quickly and she couldn't take the heat underneath her clothes. The uncomfortability was driving her mad. She mumbled a few words under her breath and rather impatiently slipped off her jacket.   
  
"Wow Mary, what are we doing, huh?" He threw her one of his seductive looks. He may have been gone for awhile but he still knew how to do it. Before a grin could come about, Rory placed the palm of her hand over his face.   
  
"You need get over yourself."   
  
He couldn't help it but the little devil in Tristan was making its way up to the surface. "Consider it done. How about I get over you?" His eyebrows gave off a wiggle. He knew that Rory had to have a moment to process what he meant by the last comment. When she realized the implication was sexual, she released her palm from his face and rolled her eyes.   
  
"Be careful Mary, if you keep on doing that, they'll never come down."   
  
She had just had about enough of his teasing and declared that the only thing that would be going down would be Tristan. They exchanged looks of childishness. He knew that she was going to try and hit him (or at least try) and sprung on his legs before she could get a hold on him. Like rabbits, the two reunited "friends" attempted to "beat" one another up. Giggles and banter were exchanged back and forth in their private moment. Both of them felt so good, getting to laugh and run around. Both of them needed it. The two ran around the quarry what seemed like for eternity, wading in the creek and throwing thousands of wildflower petals all over the place. They had played hide-and-seek, duck-duck-goose, and a bunch of other childhood games and riddles. Not much had conversation had gotten accomplised but neither one cared. They were happy.   
  
As much as he wanted the moment to last, he quickly darted his eyes to his watch: 1:48. They had been playing for almost five hours. When he seized to look at his watch, the smile slowly disappeared. He lay there on the ground, while Rory stood above him, happily depositing flower petals over him. Her cheeks were flushed with a healthy pink, smiling like no other. She looked down and saw that he was no longer smiling and pouted. He tapped the lense of his watch and she fell to her knees right beside him to peer the time. While she peered at his watch and swept the petals away from his body, he stared up at her. She leaned into him but not too close. It was close enough for him to smell the strawberry scent of her shampoo, her coffee-colored hair grazing his forearm. Her hair glowed a golden brown, the rays of sunlight enhancng her beauty. He so badly wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her soft lips, right there and then. Of course, she had no clue that he was thinking all this.   
  
He chastised himself for thinking what he thought. *Dammit Dugrey, you're supposed to be trying to be a friend. You're rushing it. Stop it* His heartbeat slowed down once he calmed himself of his thoughts. She didn't know that he was staring at her for that long and to knock her out of her trance, he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and removing a petal that was intertwined in her hair. She perked up to his touch and looked down at him, leaning on her arm.   
  
"Thanks" she softly replied. "I guess we better get going. People are going to wonder why my jeep is parked in the school parking lot when I'm not there. You ready to go?"   
  
"Uh, yeah." The two silently got up a shrugged off the remaining leaves and twigs from their clothes. They walked to the rocks where they had earlier disgarded their jackets. As Rory picked hers up to inspect it, while she wasn't looking, Tristan bowed down and picked up the boquet of flowers she had bound together earlier. Quickly, he tucked the boquet under his jacket. Even though he'd always have the memory, he wanted something tangible he could remember the day by. Rory once again slipped on her jacket and walked side-by-side with Tristan to his car. Before Rory got to the passenger door, Tristan ran around and opened the door for her. She nodded a simple 'why-thank-you' and slipped into the car. She was greeted by a warm environment and slapped the leather exterior and decided once for all that the jacket just had to go. Tristan slipped in onto the other side of the flawless BMW and left the door open to release the heat. Like a child thrashing in a kiddie pool, Rory removed her jacket and threw it behind her. Tristan gave her a 'what-the-heck' look and smirked. He, too, put his jacket in the backseat with the boquet. Buckling up, the two left the quarry alone, once again to bask in its beauty.   
---------------------------------------------------------   
  
The Chilton parking lot was still quite full since school had let out 20 minutes ago but Rory had parked her car in the corner, where she was sure that many people wouldn't look. Tristan drove around to park right beside her jeep. The ride back to Chilton was spent in silence but a comfortable silence. Tristan most of the time kept his eyes on the road, unable to control the smile on his face. Rory spent most of the car ride looking out the window, her hands folded on her lap, with a content smile.   
  
"Milady, _your_chariot awaits." He used his chin to point at her jeep.   
  
"Why thank you dear sir." With one arm on the arm rest and the other pulling her bag pack from behind her, she shyly looked away. Tristan ran his hand through his hair and fought the urge to stare at her too hard or touch her. Skin-to-skin contact was still too hard for him to handle.   
  
After recovering her bag, she slung it onto her lap. Tristan and Rory sat in deaf silence.   
  
"I guess it's my time to get out." She tucked another stray hair behind her ear. "I really enjoyed today, even if we didn't have much to talk about."   
  
"It's ok." He stole a glance of her sky-blue eyes, which locked into his deep ocean-blues. "We have all the time in the world to catch up on everything and anything Mary. It just wasn't today." He didn't think about it when he reached for her hand.   
  
She let out a squeakish laugh and Tristan caught it. Rory was embarassed by her little burst of glee but Tristan said it was ok.   
  
"I really enjoyed today, Tufty. Even if it was spent ditching and lying and with not much conversation...I really enjoyed today."   
  
"So did I Mary. So did I. And you said you wanted to talk." He didn't want them to be seen together, in the sense that both would be in trouble for not actually showing up for class. She snapped out of her thoughts and released the lock of her door and pushed forward. She didn't get out right away.   
  
"You better show up on time to class tomorrow. People won't be expecting to see you tomorrow; they'll be _dying_ to see you." Tristan chuckled and put up in hands in defeat and mocked Rory's eye-rolling motion.   
  
She didn't know why she hesitated to hug him now. She did it on impulse earlier that day but this time they were closer. She wouldn't have to run up and jump on him. There was no more time to think about her actions, so she turned and gave Tristan another hug. It surprised him but he welcomed her warmth and welcome into his arms. The hug wasn't as strong but still sincere. It was the hug of a new beginning and a new chance, even if Rory didn't know it. It meant more to Tristan than she would ever know.   
  
"Ok, I'm getting out. The gargoyles will swallow me alive if I don't leave now." Tristan was disappointed that she left their embrace but braved that there was always tomorrow. He was home now and he would do anything to stay. She forced herself to remove herself from the sticky leather and got out the car and slammed the door without a lot of force.   
  
"Hey hold on Mary." She ducked down to the open window and pursed a questionable look. Tristan turned to his backseat and grabbed her jacket. Quickly, he plucked a daisy from the now-hidden boquet and slipped it into the breast pocket of her jacket. Casually, he handed it to her out the window. "Can't forget this now."   
  
Instructively, she took the jacket from his grasp and simply flung the jacket over her arm and turned to open the door of the driver's side. He wanted to say 'thank you' and 'goodbye' but the words weren't forming. While he tried to mouth the perfect words, Rory turned back once more and ducked down to the window to see his face.   
  
"Welcome home Tristan." She smiled warmly and waited for no reply. Instead, she flung open her door and slipped in, placing her jacket and bag on the passenger seat. Tristan sat in his car, staring straight ahead. All he heard was the sound of her jeep's ignition and her pulling out of her spot. He sat in wonderment, thinking about the girl that just left him. "Damn it feels good to be home".   
---------------------------------------------------------   
  
Rory drove into Gilmore driveway, happy as could be. She had spent her whole day with Tristan and the smile just wouldn't go away. Turning off the ignition, she jumped out of the jeep and skiddadled to her front door, jacket and bag in hand. She was unaware of the daisy that Tristan placed in her jacket. There wasn't much struggle with opening the door today, unlike other days when a fight had to be put up with. Pushing the door forward, Rory carelessely dropped her bag and jacket onto the floor.   
  
"Mo0o0o00om! Where art thou mom?", closing the door behind her.   
  
"Over here!" a voice called out, unsure of where here really was.   
  
"Where?" Rory asked once again. Rory walked straight into the kitchen, where she saw Lorelai standing on the kitchen countertop, apparently looking for something in a high shelf.   
  
"OVER--" Lorelai shouted and looked down from the kitchen countertop. She hadn't noticed Rory had walked in when she belted 'OVER'. She knew she was too loud when she looked down at Rory, who placed a hand on each side of her head over her ears. "---uh, yeah, here."   
  
"I knew you were blind, not tone-deaf. What are you doing up there?!" Rory released her hands from her ears and took a seat at the dining table.   
  
"Well, if you must know, I'm looking for the candlestick holders your grandma gave us a long time ago. I _think_ they were from Christmas." Coughing, Lorelai smoothed dust away from the collar of her shirt. "You're home early. Trying to catch up with the after-school specials?!"   
  
"Ha ha Mom. No. What's wrong with being home a little bit early?"   
  
"A little bit? It's before 4 on a Monday. You're always home after 4. It's barely 3! And I know you drove the speed-limit. You, missy, have got some explaining to do."   
  
"It doesn't matter Mom, I'm just home early."   
  
Lorelai slowly stooped down on the countertop and stepped onto the chair set against the bottom cupboards and mumbled to herself about 'screw the candlesticks holders' when she came up empty-handed. Wiping her pants, she looked up to see her daughter with a smile plastered across her face. "Hey, what's up with the smile? Something good must have happened today. So what is it?!"   
  
Rory hadn't heard her mom. She was too busy thinking about what happened today. When she saw that her mom was staring at her, one hand on hip, Rory broke out of her trance.   
  
"Hey Maryanne, the Professor and Gilligan want to know why you're dozing."   
  
"Oh, mom, it's nothing. I just had a really good day. I got an A on a paper. It's nothing." She was lying but she hoped that she sounded believable. She had to. She wasn't ready to have a conversation about Tristan when she wasn't even sure of where to start.   
  
"Riiiiiiight." Lorelai wasn't going to take any of that hoopla seriously. "You are a bit too chipper coming home from Hell._Thee_ expensive Hell to be precise. Something must have happened, I mean, did Paris die or something?!"   
  
"Mom that was harsh." staring up.   
  
"Well, whatever. I'm heading out to Luke's for some coffee. I'll bring you back a few cups, ok?"   
  
"That'd be great. Bye mom."   
  
"Bye Mary." Her mom's last words had caught her off guard. She turned in her seat to give her mom a glare and mouthed a silent HA-HA. Rory got up and scooted out the door to get the mail while Lorelai headed out to the hallway to select a jacket.   
  
Lorelai opened the closet door only to find Rory's Chilton jacket and bagpack lying on the floor. She dared not pick up the bag; she knew it weighed a ton. Instead, she dragged it to the foot of the stairs and flung the expensive jacket over her forearm. "Expensive threads, very expensive threads. Threads that I don't pay for" Lorelai thought in a singy-song way and smiled to herself. She straightened it out to look at it and noticed that a daisy was tucked inside the front breast pocket. "Hmm, a daisy. Must be the secret admirer at work again." speaking aloud. With no consciense to bother her, she plucked the daisy out. She would've asked Rory who gave it to her but she kept hush and walked into Rory's room. Lorelai wanted to make sure the jacket was easily visible, so she wrapped it around Rory's computer chair. It was a matter of time before Rory would tell Lorelai what really made her happy today and she decided no prying would be instigaed. Quietly, Lorelai shut her daughter's bedroom door.   
  
On her way back to the closet and placing the daisy on the drawer beside the closet, she simply pulled out a gray-duster jacket, then slipping into it with ease. She could hear Rory coming up the steps and opened the door for her. Removing her eyes from the mass of junk mail, Rory nodded in approval of her mother's appearance. Suddenly with no desire to hold the mail, she shoved it into her mother's arms.   
  
"Playboy is offering a yearly subscription to you, Lorelai Gilmore", Lorelai read aloud "and family", smiling at the ridiculous invitation, "for the affordable price of 19.99. Act now!"   
  
Rory stood beside her, smiling. "And hey, it's cheap.", Rory pointed out in mock-excitement. Lorelai wiggled her eyebrows while Rory rolled her eyes.   
  
"How come you're not gone yet?" Rory questioned. "And no coffee is present. You can't come back until you give me coffee. It's the rule."   
  
"Hah. How come you were so eager to find something in the mail, huh?"   
  
It was true. Ever since she received that mysterious envelope, she was really anxious to see if she would get anything else in the mail. But it had been two weeks, going on three, and nothing else was popping up. Maybe it was a joke. Maybe.   
  
"Whatever Mom." once more, rolling her eyes again. "Whatever. Just come back with coffee."   
  
"You've been doing _that_", mocking the eye-rolling gesture, "a lot lately. You're not telling me something and I want to know! No coffee for you!"   
  
"Evil, you trully are evil." plopping down onto the famous Gilmore couch and crossing arms.   
  
Clutching her purse and daisy off the chestnut drawer and tying her duster while walking to the couch, Lorelai then placed her hands on the back edge of the sofa. "I may be evil, but this evil woman gets coffee. Hah, beat that heffer!" Out of nowhere, unbeknownst to Rory, Lorelai tucked the daisy behind Rory's right ear. Turning on heel quickly, Lorelai walked out of the residence in search of her coffee.   
  
Rory plucked the daisy from behind her ear and turned around, only to find herself alone and hearing the door shut. Once again, she stared at the daisy with much confusion and question. Sighing, she fumbled with the daisy and reflected back on the day's earlier events. She smiled, knowing that she was alone with Tristan Dugrey and that he was back. For good. It was good to have him back, it made her feel complete and at ease. It was a good day and drowning in the comfortable couch cushions was only making her wish that the day was longer and would never end. "Damn the coffee better be good."   
---------------------------------------------------------   
  
Tristan pulled up to the Dugrey mansion and surveyed the gardener mowing the lush, green front yard. _Wow...I never realized how huge my front lawn looked._. Nearing the end of the driveway, he proceeded to break steadily and pulling it around to the garage. Coming to a full halt, he braked, put the car in park, and turned off the ignition. The ride home was somber. It wasn't so much that he needed someone to talk to but he wanted someone to be there right beside him. He needed a real presence. Instead of a physical being, a substitute of thoughts had to be sufficient for the time being.   
  
All he could think about was _her_. All he could think about was what had happened between them that day, wishing that it never ended. He was intoxicated the very moment she turned around and ran to him and it would never leave his memory. If anything, he wasn't expecting a welcome-back like that, maybe just a simple 'hello' or the nod of the head. But he wouldn't trade anything for today. Nothing.   
  
He sat in his BMW, looking at the empty spot beside him. _Strawberry_. He could still smell the faintest scent of her shampoo still lingering in the enclosed space. Releasing a heavy sigh, he pushed forward, laying his head down on the grooves of the steering wheel. His eyes closed, a smile smoldered his handsome features.   
  
"Rory, you don't have a clue what you do to me." mumbling his secret thoughts aloud. "I don't understand how you,a girl, could do this to me." After blurting out the last few words, he gave himself a mental slap. She wasn't just a girl. She represented every pure, innocent, and good thing in this world. He had wanted to talk to her today but they were too caught up in their moment to seriously talk about anything. From their mindless chit-chat at the quarry, he now knew that Bag Boy and Rory were no longer. It was a sign from the heavens that things so far were going good in his direction. And now that he was back with a chance to spark up any kind of relationship with Rory, he made a promise to himself that he wouldn't mess it up.   
  
Turning around, he snatched his binder (and realizing the pointlessness of bringing it today), jacket, and bouquet of wild flowers. Before Tristan was sent away to military camp and meddled in trouble with Duncan and Bowman, he had a promising future set before him. Although he was the "ladies man", he was not just another pretty face; he excelled in his academics quite fairly and had a secret ambition to be a lawyer, maybe even be a journalist. His dreams were jaded for the time being but if he learned anything from military school, it is that you don't ever quit and second chances are to be taken seriously.   
  
Slipping out of the car and aiming his keys to enforce the alarm, he bumped into a structure, pushing back the young fellow. Lost in thought, he glanced up to meet a pair of navy-blues staring into his view. It was his father. Behind his father, a woman jabbering into her cell-phone motioned a sort of 'hello' to Tristan but never took her attention away from the phone.   
  
"I see that you attention is focused somewhere else, son?"   
  
"You could say that Dad. I see that Mommy Dearest has her attention on other things as well?" looking past his father and at Evelyn Dugrey. She was still beautiful in her age but a mature beauty with a poise and grace most women lost as they aged. Her locks were a dirty-blonde color, stylishly put up in a french twist, neatly tucked beneath a rather large social hat. Although her eyes weren't any shade of blue, the exotic mix of hazel-grey eyes were hidden behind a modern-style of black sunglass shades. When Christian turned to the jabbering woman and cleared his throat, she immediately smirked and told the person on the other line she needed to go. Clicking the cell on end, she straightened up, swifting her silk scarf to the side, and removed her sunglasses.   
  
"Mother." Tristan stated.   
  
She wasn't born to be a motherly figure; just meant to have them. Being a woman of her social status, she wasn't meant to express love but futher generations and mingle amongst the blue blood. Secretly, she desire a close-knit with her only child but when either one failed to make a true effort, she put her personal feelings and thoughts aside and focused on what was "important." She was sure that Tristan had no problem not having a close relationship with his parents.   
  
Evelyn hesitantly approached her son and gave him a semi-hug. "Darling, it's so nice to have you back home. Did you miss me? Did you miss us? Everyone has missed you so dearly!" She babbled more, releasing her hold, but Tristan found it very easy to tune her out, since he learned the skill at a very young age. He found her inquiries to be false and insincere in all its entirety. After she halted to receive a response, Tristan simply nodded. The cell phone rang and Evelyn sprung on it like wildfire. Without a hello, she continued her unfinished conversation on the other line, motioning both to Christian and Tristan she needed to excuse herself to deal with "important" matters. And soon enough, she was out of sight, only the echos of her pump heels clicking on the pavement.   
  
"I guess some things will never change." The comment was bitter, as Tristan looked on. The words stung, as Christian saw the hurt in his sons eyes and met him at his side. He didn't know if it was right to do so but Christian put his arm around his son, which brought on surprise and comfort to both of them.   
  
"She's your mother." looking into his son's eyes.   
  
"And she's _your_ wife." Christian smirked in approval at his son's rebuttal and proceeded with his open arm to walk to the Dugrey's residential entrance.   
  
"So tell me my boy. How was your first day?" walking beside him slowly.   
  
He hadn't heard his father's voice because once again caught in his thoughts of Rory. When no response was made, Christian saw that his mini-me version was smiling like a love-struck fool.   
  
"I see that the skirts got shorter and the work-load got easier, I see." Christian inquired. Tristan stopped in step and stared at his dad with a rather questionable look. "Am I right?"   
  
Tristan chuckled. "It was good Dad. It was a really good day." Of course, it wasn't spent in school but with his dream girl. She just didn't know it yet.   
  
"You saw a girl, huh?"   
  
"What makes you think that?"   
  
"I didn't have to. You're smiling like a boy in a candy store." It was true. Tristan was smiling like no other and the feelings were not easy to hide. Underneath the jacket, he saw his son was holding an unidentified object.   
  
"I see that your admirers missed you much?" He didn't know what he was talking about until he looked down at the flowers.   
  
"You could say that." He brought up the flowers close enough for both to observe. Plucking out a daisy, he snapped off half of the stem and professionally slipped it into his father's breast pocket.   
  
"I was right. You did see a girl." looking down at the tiny piece of beauty submerged in a thick pack of threads.   
  
"Whatever Dad." Tristan, smirking, removed his father's arm around him. "Whatever you say." slapping his father on the side of his arm. With that said, Tristan with his belongings, slightly jogged up the foot steps and disappeared into the mansion. Christian stood aloof alone, rolling back and forth on his heels after watching his son leave him. Walking slowly to the door, pockets in hand, he looked up at his son's now-lit bedroom window. "Well whoever she is my boy, " he thought to himself, fumbling with the stem of the daisy, "she's not just another girl."   
---------------------------------------------------------   
END CHAPTER 5 


	6. You Didn't?

Imagine Me Without You (Chapter 6) 

  
**Title:** Imagine Me Without You (Chapter 6)   
**Author:** gigi   
**Rating:** I am not responsible for any kind of rating. PG-13 and R is sure to pop up for upcoming series that include cussing and blah blah blah.   
**Summary:** you have to read to find that out. The title of this series was inspired by Jaci Velasquez's   
ballad "Imagine Me Without You". It's long, I know, but, give me credit!   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters except for MY story line. In advance, Christian and Evelyn Dugrey are the names I gave for Tristan's parents. Paris and James C., Will L., and Kevin B. make their encore appearance.   
**E-mail:** gigi@xquisite.net   
**Etc.:** I respect "constructive" criticism. Sorry for the lack of updates. I'm on my winter break and I am enjoying it thank you very much. I hope this chapter makes up for lost time as well as serve as a late Christmas present to you all. I'm currently working on the next chapter and I want to make it good! Lots o' chapters and all! I mean, I hate giving my readers something short to read! I like detail! Reading and reviewing only makes me want to write you more!   
  
**Chatper 6: You Didn't?**   
  
Rory lay slumped on her stomach over her bed, eyes closed shut. A small smile crept behind her, feeling the warmth of the sun panging her window.   
  
WOMP WOMP WOMP!   
  
Slamming the snooze button once, she rolled back on to her back, murmuring to herself "gosh, can't it make a different sound for once?" Eyes still closed, she kept the smile on her face and purred in the security of her bed. After a minute or two, she rubbed the sleep off of her eyes and with ease, she rolled out and headed to the closet. Pulling the door open, she saw an aray of blue and white threads.   
  
Lorelai took it upon herself to enter the room and peek behind the closet door while Rory stood before it dumbfoundedly.   
  
"So kiddo, what fabulous encore will you be wearing today?" holding two cups of the famous elixir.   
  
"Hah" pointing at the rather bland uniform set "This one looks good." tearing one cup away from the pair of hands.   
  
Putting down coffee, Lorelai put herself in front of the closet and pulled out three white long-sleeved shirts and three navy blue pleated skirts with mock-interest.   
  
"Ugh, this one doesn't have money plastered all over it and this one isn't blue enough and this---"   
  
"Mom, they all look the same."   
  
"Oh hush, darlin'", using a Southern accent, "you're wearing this one. Can't have you lookin' like a ragamuffin on the streets! I mean, unless you want me to tear down your curtains and make you a Scarlett O'hara dress." Lorelai placed one uniform on the bed and happily skipped out of the room.   
  
Sighing after looking down in the empty cup, Rory stood up to close the door and got ready for school. Mocking Lorelai's poor excuse of a Southern accent, "Oh, whatever shall I do?"   
---------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Tristan."   
  
He hadn't noticed the voice all too familiarly, although it was the voice of a girl. If it weren't Rory, then it sure wouldn't be one of his groupies because he never talked to them once on any occasion. Taking his head out of the locker, he peered behind the door and saw a girl with long blonde hair and hugging several books tightly to her chest.   
  
"Well well well, Paris Gellar. No one could ever say my name like you."   
  
"I beg to differ. Why didn't you show?"   
  
"Oh, what, no hello Paris? This is how you welcome me back?" slamming the locker door and placing the folder under his arm. "You've known me for years and this is the welcome I get? An interrogation?"   
  
"Cut the act." She didn't mean for her words to sound so piercing when in reality, it was a tone she had gotten used to and didn't know how to control. "Hello Tristan." she said cooly as possible.   
  
On surprised, Tristan wrapped his arms around Paris, which more than evidently caught Paris off guard. People were staring but ice-glares were sure to turn them away. "I see Hell taught you sensetivity skills?" releasing herself from the embrace.   
  
"Hell? _This_ is Hell. Military school was bible camp." straightening his jacket.   
  
"I'm surprised your fan club hasn't suffocated you yet."   
  
"So am I. I had to fend off a few girls but nothing too serious for Tristan Dugrey."   
  
Paris stared up at him and 'hmmed' to herself and what she saw was a different Tristan. Still somewhat cocky, he was more reserved. But the hair, well, just had to grow back.   
  
"Well, we should be off to class. We wouldn't want you being late on your first day back, wouldn't we?"   
  
Tristan couldn't help but smirk at the comment. "No Paris, we wouldn't like that."   
---------------------------------------------------------   
  
Turning on heel as quickly as possible, Rory damned herself for coming to almost late to school, two-times in a row. Yet she admit, she took too much time to get ready for school. Instead of the usualy ponytail or clips, her hair was softly curled and let down. She hadn't "done" her hair since her date with Bag Boy. Bag Boy was starting to take affect on her, as she saw it fitting.   
  
BRRRRRRRRRRRRING!   
  
"Dammit, just my luck." The first bell of the day had rang and Rory was running to class like a mad-woman.   
---------------------------------------------------------   
  
While Mrs. Fine, the english teacher, went over her attendance sheet, Tristan sat in his seat, with Paris to his left. "Where is she?" he thought to himself. The bell had already rang and Rory hadn't shown up. Paris already had her head buried in the studying material that day and whispers and murmurs swept the room since Tristan had made his appearance back. Several of his guy friends were chatting, although Tristan hadn't paid too much attention. He longingly stared at the open door, waiting for some sign that she was going to walk into the room but didn't want to look so hopeful.   
  
After ten minutes, Mrs. Fine asked that everyone take out their text to follow along while she read. He didn't have his books as usual and scooted over to Paris to read along. Mrs. Fine's voice was quickly drowned out after looking down at the blur of words.   
  
"She'll be here." Paris softly whispered without taking her engrossed eyes off the book. Stirring up a bit, he sat properly upright to not slump forward.   
  
"What makes you think I'm waiting for her? I don't wait for anyone Gellar." returning the whisper.   
  
"Oh, please! You haven't taken your eyes off the door you imbisil!" Tristan refuted an 'oh' and returned his eyes back to the book.   
  
"Why Miss Gilmore, " Mrs. Fine said. Everyone looked up at the door and saw Rory rosy-cheeked and clutching the rim of the door, "how nice of you to show up. I'm sure you have a good explanation for your tardiness, hmm?" When no reply was made, Mrs. Fine shooed Rory to take a seat. "Take out your book, 229, 3rd paragraph, ending with Riley. Got it? Good."   
  
Rory walked inbetween the rows, hearing a few snickers here and there and took her usual seat; 2nd row closest to the door, two seats from the back.   
  
Tristan sat in the row to Rory's right, three seats from the back. When she had passed him, he caught a gust of wind of her sweet scent. Paris smiled, looking down at the book, muttering "what fools" underneath her breath, only to make sure the text on the paper only heard her.   
  
Rory took out her book and wiped a stray hair behind her ear, searching for where the class left off. When she found the page, she let out a sigh and patted her rosy cheeks with her now somewhat cold hands. And then she saw him, sitting beside Paris. Instead of following along, she slightly rested her chin on her hand and stared at the back of Tristan's head.   
  
He could feel her eyes burning a hole at his back and he didn't know whether or not to turn around. To his left sat Paris's figure. In front of him was the back of James Cardel's head, one of his longtime friends, and to his right was the wall. "Oh what the hell" Tristan silenty told himself. He turned around in Rory's direction and saw that she was already staring at him. He caught her off guard and flashed his trademark grin which infuriated a healthy pink blush into her face. Quickly, she looked down and pretended to read along. When she looked back up, his head was already turned back around. "Dammit Rory, what the heck? Pay attention. PAY ATTENTION!" she thought to herself.   
  
Throughout the period, the two exchanged each other obvious and not-so obvious looks. Paris doubly-noted the joking around and rolled her eyes and nudged that Tristan pay attention or get in trouble. When class let out, Mrs. Fine stopped both Tristan and Rory at the door.   
  
"I need to talk to you two. Stay."   
  
Exchanging looks of confusion, the two slowly approached the foot of the rather large desk. Mrs. Fine took a seat behind the desk and pulled out both of their folders, starting with Rory's.   
  
"Rory, you happen to be one of the brightest students in my class, let alone your graduating class. But I've noticed a change in your studies. It's not like you." scratching the back of her neck.   
  
"I don't understand Mrs. Fine." Rory repied innocently.   
  
When Rory didn't understand what she implied, she pulled out a bit from the desk and lightly placed both her arms on the desk. "Your grades Rory," clasping her hands together, "I've noticed a slight decrease in them, namely the past two weeks. It's not like you at all."   
  
Tristan stood beside her in a slight shock. Rory, of all people, never let her grades slip, not even extra credit. And he was now concerned that Bag Boy had something to do with it.   
  
"It's just that--" Rory began, "it's just that my mind has been elsewhere lately. I really am trying to get back up there."   
  
"Rory, Chilton doesn't appreciate trying. You've been here long enough to know this. But I'm not mad and I'm not putting blame on you Rory. I just don't want to see one of my students dwindeling to the bottom. You've got a lot going for you and letting something small slip is a step torwards the bottom. Do you understand?" looking up for approval.   
  
"Yes, Mrs. Fine. I understand."   
  
"Alright then. Let me talk with Mr. Dugrey first and then I'll sign you a pass to your next class. Wouldn't want to have you late to class all the time, now would we?"   
  
Rory nodded her head and stepped aside so Tristan could get a fair beating.   
  
"Ah, Mr. Dugrey, back in session I see?" Smiling and opening his folder up.   
  
"It's good to be back Mrs. Fine. Looking very fine I see?"   
  
The comment echoed on for a bit as Mrs. Fine looked up and down Tristan's transcripts.   
  
"You need help."   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"Your grades Mr. Dugrey, they need help." tapping the papers before her. "Cockyness is not allowed in my class Dugrey. As much as I would love to spat evil words at the spoiled children of Chilton, you, too, have a lot going for you. It surprised me to learn that you are in the top 5% of your class. I don't know how but I know in that mind of yours, you have potential. We'll just have to work on it since you've been absent for quite awhile."   
  
He rubbed his hand through his hair and too, nodded in approval. Closing the folders up and scooping them up into her arms, she gave Tristan and Rory a pass to his and her retrospective class. With no thank yous or goodbyes, Mrs. Fine kindly let herself out of the now empty classroom. Only Tristan and Rory were left.   
  
"Quite a beating, huh?" Rory mused.   
  
"Nothing new Mary." smirking, "Nothing new. Off to?"   
  
"Umm, history. You?"   
  
"Calculus."   
  
"Well, I better get going to class. You should, too." Turning around, she quickened the pace to walk away from him. She didn't know what was wrong with her but when he was close to her, her heartbeat just went faster and faster.   
  
Tristan catched up to her and caught hold her arm to turn her around. "Yes?" she asked.   
  
"Hey, I may not be as smart as you but if you ever need help catching up or studying, I could help you out Rory." She saw in his eyes a caring sincerity. He would never want her to fall behind nor let something hold her back.   
  
"Umm, that would be nice Tristan. Maybe you could help me out in the library 6th period, since it's a free period for me? Unless you have class that period, it's ok."   
  
"I'm free." He lied, he had auto-shop but the chance to spend more time alone with her? How could he pass it up?! "I'll see you there then."   
  
"Alright."   
  
Going their seperate way down the hall, each one smiled to themself.   
---------------------------------------------------------   
  
The rest of the day had been a blur and both of them anticipated to see one another. Rory lied to herself, too. She didn't want to use that time to study; she wanted that time to be used to talk, to catch up. The previous day had been fun but she really wanted to talk this time. When the 2nd to last bell of the day rang, Rory shoved her books and folder into her bag. She couldn't wait to get out of chemistry.   
  
Pacing herself to the library, someone called out to her.   
  
"HEY!" Rory turned around to see Paris. "Hold on, where are you off into such a rush?"   
  
Rory simply replied "The library" when Paris caught up to her.   
  
"Library, huh?"   
  
"Yeah, the library. Wait, let me say it to you more profoundly. _The_ library. Thee LIbrary. Duh lie-bwa-wee!"   
  
"Very funny Gilmore, very funny."   
  
"Aren't I quite the commedian?"   
  
"Well HA-HA!"   
  
Abruptly, the two found themselves walking in-step with one another. "So, what's up? If it's about The Franklin, I'm almost done with this week's article."   
  
"Why are you in a rush?" Paris asked once more.   
  
"I'm not in a rush. I'm walking with you. See?" The two knew she was lying but she needed Paris to go away.   
  
"Right. Well, have fun in your sacred library. I hear that there are new sights and things to see." she turned on heel leaving Rory all by herself in the hall.   
  
"Weird girl. Ugh." With that, she approached the doors of the library and pushed forward.   
---------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Hey Dugrey, wait up!" Tristan was desperate to go to the library, a place he never thought he'd walk into, let alone to meet up with a girl. But he knew it wasn't just any girl; that would be a lie. With a grunt, he turned around to see three of his long time friends: James Cardel, Will Lewis, and Kevin Bass.   
  
"Oh, hey. Yeah, hey." not much enthusiasm in his voice.   
  
"Damn Dugrey, not glad to see us? Or waiting to catch up on the lastest piece of ass?" James blurted out. He was almost a perfect carbon-copy of Tristan, just with brown eyes.   
  
"No, I just need to catch up and shit. Gotta go to the library and all."   
  
The three bursted out in laughter and when they saw Tristan was serious, they stopped. "Hey, sorry man. Didn't ever think you were so serious and crap about school." James interjected.   
  
"Forget about it. I've just been gone for awhile. You wouldn't understand." keeping a straight face on. He thought it would be enough for the three go away but failed.   
  
"So why is it again you're going to the library?" James asked. He could tell Tristan was a bit annoyed and with that noted, James wanted to know why. Tristan cleverly thought of the perfect thing to say, what the old Tristan would say.   
  
"To study. All the pretty ladies are in the library." he replied smirkingly.   
  
"Sure, I guess you're not going to get much done with a piece of ass passing you by every moment, huh?"   
  
"Whatever Cardel." Tristan brushed passed him, wanting to get away from him, only to be held back. "Not everything is about getting ass, ok?"   
  
"What the hell is your problem Dugrey? Do you think you're too good for all of us now?" The two looked into each other's eyes and saw someone different before them.   
  
Walking up to James, he grabbed hold of his collar. "I don't know what the hell your problem is Cardel but I'm not in the mood for it, not right now. Now excuse me, I have prior engagemnts. Go on Cardel and take Lewis and Bass with you." With that said, he released his collar. James straightened his collar and turned to the other two who stared in amusement at the odd reunion.   
  
James turned once more to look back and saw that Tristan was behind the doors of the library.   
  
"Hey, what the hell was all that about?" Will and Kevin asked in unison. Kevin went up make sure James was ok but when he put his hand on his shoulder, he shrugged off away.   
  
"I don't know." looking back at the two. "He's changed and I think I know why." staring at the doors of the library.   
---------------------------------------------------------   
  
She had submerged herself in Orwell's 1984 and took no account that Tristan was staring at her from behind the sofa chair. His hands were placed on either side of looking down onto the same book. He dipped down low and whispered, "Hello Mary."   
  
The blue eyes perked up to meet his. She smiled and closed the book. With her eyes, she followed him to turn and sit down in the empty sofa chair in front of her.   
  
"Hey."   
  
"Well hello to you, too sweetie. Orwell?" getting comfy into his chair and pointing at the closed book.   
  
She would've babbled but that butterfly feeling was making its way back into her stomach. "Umm yeah, it's a good book. You should read it sometime."   
  
"I already did Mary. You could refresh my memory, hmm?"   
  
To change subjects, she simply did not answer his question. On the outside he looked collected and cool but inside, he was nervous and unsure of what to say. They had been carefree yesterday but today was another day of awkwardness between them.   
  
"Do you want to pick up that conversation we didn't have yesterday?" she blurted out to break the silence.   
  
He looked up and smiled. "I'd like that."   
  
"Well, what's something you're dying to know?" as she got more comfy in her seat, happy that a conversation would erupt. "Ask away and I'll answer and it won't leave this room."   
  
He didn't think about what he would say next, so he asked it anyways.   
  
"How did you and Dean break up?"   
  
"Oh." The entertained face slowly disappeared. Slightly smirking, "I thought you'd want to know how your groupies missed you and what gossip I have for you but I guess not." She was now starting to babble. She didn't think, of all questions, that he would ask her that. It was still a touchy-subject but she kept her word to answer.   
  
"Rory?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"You don't have to answer. I know it's none of my business. I just got caught up in the moment. No pressue,ok?" *Damn* he thought, true it wasn't any of his business but he wanted to know. His heart was pounding for some kind of answer.   
  
She put pulled her legs to herself and set her chin onto her knees. "I wasn't ready."   
  
"I don't understand?" looking at her curiously. "Seriously?"   
  
She didn't respond for a minute, giving him a little time to think about it. When his expression didn't change, she knew she had to further the information.   
  
"Come on Tristan, you know what I mean." nervously biting her lip. She didn't know if he was doing it on purpose, not trying to understand but he wouldn't stop asking. So quickly, she mumbled.   
  
"Webrokeupbecauseiwasn'treadytohavesexwithhimandhesaidhecouldn'twait."   
  
Although he sure of what she just said, he wanted her to say it slowly.   
  
"I'm sorry, say that again? You were kind of fast there?" cupping his hand close to his ear.   
  
Sighing, she took her eyes off her lap and looked him straight in the eye. "We broke up because I wasn't ready to have sex with him and he said he couldn't wait. That's what I said. Happy?" Normally one would be embarassed for repeating themselves but she wasn't. Instead, the wound opened up and brought back bad feelings.   
  
"It's ok."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Rory, it's ok. You did the right thing. You can't say nowadays you know a lot of people who are virgins. It's just that you caught me off guard."   
  
Sitting back, she looked back in wonder. "How? I mean, you thought? Oh, no, you thought we?"   
  
Now it was his turn to be embarassed. "Well, I mean, I thought you two did the "yeah" since you went out with him for a long time and all. So you're telling me you never did it?"   
  
Letting out a laugh, "NO!" Her face turned a bright pink. "I never did the "yeah" with Dean, Tristan. I wasn't ready and I'm glad I didn't."   
  
*Dammit Rory, why are you talking about your lack therefor of a sex life to the sex god himself?!* She slowly lifted her eyes off the ground to meet his. *What's running through his mind?!*   
  
On the other side, Tristan sat there with his hands behind his neck. He was doing the happy dance in his head but she didn't know that. *Rory Gilmore is still a virgin?!* He was glad to know that she was one. Not because he'd want to be the lucky bastard who got her in bed but because she had saved a precious thing that not so many no longer had, including himself. She deserved to share herself with someone who was worthy of her. Rory was special.   
  
"Tristan?"   
  
"Hmm?'   
  
"_That_ was what you were dying to know about?" After opening her mouth, she was now embarassed. "You're not going to tell the whole student body this, are you?"   
  
"Of course not. I'm not cruel, Mary. So your grades went down because of Bag Boy, right?"   
  
"Yeah pretty much. I'll be fine, the wallowing isn't so bad." Tristan took her word for it and once more did the happy dance in his head because Bag Boy was now out of the picture. He couldn't hurt Rory anymore.   
  
"My turn!" her glee broke the silence and she received his full attention.   
  
"Alright, ask away. You probably want to know what turns me on most, huh? Or what I wear to sleep?"   
  
Rolling her eyes at the devil in Tristan, "Don't get ahead of yourself" she crossed her arms and asked a question without thinking twice.   
  
"What is it?" he declared. He was sure he could answer any question she threw at him.   
  
"Would you sleep me?" He quickly froze, mouth dropped in an 'o'. Did he just hear right? Did Rory Gilmore ask him if he would sleep with her?   
  
"RIGHT NOW?!" he flustered out too loud, making a few heads turn.   
  
She laughed at his foolishness. Apparently, her inquiry struck a nerve. "No, silly! I _meant_, in the sense, if you found me attractive, which you don't I might add, would you sleep with me? I didn't mean, hey Dugrey, want to screw on the floor of the library!" The laughter was bringing too much tears to her eyes. When she saw that he stared at her, she abruptly stopped to see him smiling sincerely.   
  
"Yeah Rory, I would." pausing inbetween, "but we both know, I'm not good enough for you." She hadn't expected that answer and in return, his answer struck nerve against her question.   
  
The chirp on her watch went off, indicating it was now 2:00. There was ten minutes left before school let out. Rory quietly grabbed her bag and pulled out the article she was writing about for this week's Franklin.   
  
"You're good, just to let you know." Tristan got up from the chair and looked down on her.   
  
"Huh?" Her mind was elsewhere now.   
  
"Your articles. They're good."   
  
"How would you know? I mean, you've been gone for practically the whole school year. Heck, you don't even read the paper!" scrunching her face.   
  
"They're good." was all he said.   
  
"Thanks." welcoming the compliment.   
  
He started to walk away, when he decided to once more make a confirmation. "So you didn't, right?"   
  
Without taking her eyes off the paper, "No." Both of them hadn't anticipated that kind of a welcome back conversation; it only rose out sexual tension between them.   
  
Going around to the back of her chair, she chimed torwards him, "You wouldn't. I know you wouldn't.", referring to her question if he would ever sleep with her. She looked up to find herself in the previous position earlier that hour. He smiled, looking down into her sky-blue eyes, then turned on his heel to walk away.   
---------------------------------------------------------   
END CHAPTER 6 


	7. Just My Luck

Imagine Me Without You (Chapter 7) 

  
**Title:** Imagine Me Without You (Chapter 7)   
**Author:** gigi   
**Rating:** I am not responsible for any kind of rating. PG-13 and R is sure to pop up for upcoming series that include cussing and blah blah blah.   
**Summary:** you have to read to find that out. The title of this series was inspired by Jaci Velasquez's   
ballad "Imagine Me Without You". It's long, I know, but, give me credit!   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters except for MY story line. James, Will, and Kevin and the names of Tristan's parents, Evenln and Christian, belong to me!   
**E-mail:** gigi@xquisite.net   
**Etc.:** I respect "constructive" criticism. Sorry for the lack of updates. I'm on my winter break and I am enjoying it thank you very much. I hope this chapter makes up for lost time as well as serve as a late Christmas present to you all. I'm currently working on the next chapter and I want to make it good! Lots o' chapters and all! I mean, I hate giving my readers something short to read! I like detail! Reading and reviewing only makes me want to write you more!   
  
**Chatper 7: Just My Luck**   
  
"Hey there, Lori is it?"   
  
Rory lifted her head up from her book, looking up to see the one who caught her off guard with the wrong name. _Damn, when are these people going to get my name right?_ she thought to herself. Pushing the uneaten lunch aside, she gave the visitor her full attention.   
  
"It's Rory. Did you need something?"   
  
"I'm James Cardel", extending his hand forward. "I'm in your 1st period class and a friend of Tristan's. I'm sure you know who I am? But you can call me Cards though, everyone else does."   
  
"Sorry, I was unaware of both. And I suppose people call you cards because you play tricks and switch the cards on them? Please, I'm not interested. " She chose to return to her book and ignore his handshake, only to have her book taken away.   
  
"Excuse me, what are you doing?"   
  
"Well, " looking on the inside inscription of her book, "Rory" continuing along, "it's not very polite to ignore those who are talking to you, as well as make accusations."   
  
"WELL _James_" enunciating the sarcasm, "it's not very polite either to take things that aren't yours. And it wasn't an accusation; you know its true." Her efforts to retrieve her book were pointless, seeing that he was much taller than her height. Inevitably, she stood before him in defeat.   
  
"Oh, tsk tsk Rory. Good things come to those who wait."   
  
"Well that person died waiting. So may I please I have my book back?" staring into his brown eyes.   
  
_Ah_, I see why Dugrey is fired up for this girl. What a challenge it would be. He looked down into her eyes and saw a tinge of anger in her. The infuriation only made her look more beautiful. "Whatever you say." When she thought he would hand her her books, he simply dropped them beside her. "Oops", as he bowed down to pick the book up. He slowly rose, eyeing her slender legs and figure. It made her uncomfortable, seeing as it were easy for anyone at Chilton to make her feel less than they were.   
  
Arms crossed defiantly and tapping her foot, he placed the book back on the table. "It was nice meeting you Rory. I'm sure I'll be getting to know you better." Smirking, he turned away to walk back where Will and Kevin were sitting, witnessing the whole attack.   
  
Sittng back down, Rory quickly threw her bagpack onto her shoulders. Paris had made her way over with her lunch, only to realize her friend was leaving her stranded. Taking a seat beside her, Rory laid her head down on the table.   
  
Situating herself, Paris patted the top of Rory's head and with her other free hand, she picked up the now-closed book.   
  
"Bad day?" Paris asked as she placed a napkin over her lap. A mere gruntle made its way out of Rory. "I see that James Cardel was talking to you? Do you even know who he is?"   
  
Lifting her head from the table, she looked up. "Please, if anything, that was not talking. And as far as me knowing who he is, he made it very aware to me." She pulled the book forward to her.   
  
"Well, what'd he say?", forking bits and pieces of the salad.   
  
"Not much." Throwing up her hands to do a mock-quotation mark, "He said to call him Cards."   
  
"Ah, him and his 'player-name'. Right." rolling her eyes, "What'd he do?"   
  
"He stole my book."   
  
"Damn Gilmore, what is up with you and boys taking your books?!" as Paris said shoving a cherry tomato into her mouth.   
---------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Hey Cards, what are you doing man? You know Dugrey is head-over-heels for that chick!" Kevin said inbetween bites of his sandwhich.   
  
Sitting the opposite side of Rory, he had a clear view of his next conquest. "And I should be scared?"   
  
Ooohs and ahhs came out of Will and Kevin, who paid no attention to Cards' comment. When he saw that they didn't take him seriously, he leaned forward.   
  
"What makes you think I can't get a girl? Let alone _that_ girl?" pointing his chin in Rory's direction.   
  
"She's not easy. It's simple as that. If Dugrey couldn't get her to budge, you sure as hell can't and I'm just saying, you can't get that girl. Period. Forget it Cards, she's out of your league and you know it, too." Will concluded.   
  
Kevin butted in, "Plus, Dugrey was the closest to ever sweeping her off her feet. You couldn't possibly do it."   
  
Will and Kevin were apparently angering James. It had always been a competition of who was the best between him and Tristan. Just name it, sports, cars, popularity, academic, girls, etc. The words were fuel to make James's plan come true although at the moment he wasn't sure of how it would go.   
  
"It'll work. I'll make her mine." he muttered to himself while Will and Kevin munched away.   
  
"Make who, Cards?"   
  
Everyone turned to see Tristan standing behind James. _Damn_, James thought to himself, _I hope he didn't hear that._ Tristan placed his tray of food on the table and moved in beside him. "So Cards, why don't you tell everybody what you were muttering to yourself again?" Will and Kevin chose to be oblivious, knowing James had a scheme up his sleeves.   
  
"You must be hard of hearing Dugrey. I didn't say anything."   
  
Tristan shrugged his shoulders and casually looked around the room. He caught the attention of several girls when he saw what he was looking for. But instead of her normal reading schedule, she was talking to Paris. He couldn't help but wonder what the two were talking about, let alone, together.   
  
To be brought back in the world, James slapped the back of his back. Shuddering, he darted his eyes back down to the other three pairs of eyes.   
  
"So Dugrey, still in love with what's her name?' James darted his eyes once more at Rory.   
  
"Who? Her or her?" nudging both at Rory and Paris.   
  
"Please, you know who I'm talking about fool. _Her_." He knew he was pointing at Rory but he didn't want to have a conversation about her right then and with James, Will, and Kevin.   
  
"Whatever Cards."   
  
"Oh don't say 'whatever'. You know you still have the hots for her. I mean, a lot of us thinks she is. It just wasn't so evident until you left for boot camp. And have you seen her mother? Talk about MILF!" All three cackled while Tristan sat there gripping the fork in his hand. "I wouldn't mind getting a piece of Gilmore. She's single, right?"   
  
He fought the urge to sock James right in the face. Keeping his cool, "She just broke up with her boyfriend. I don't think she's interested in anybody right now." The laughter died down quickly but James refused to budge.   
  
"Well that means equal opportunity. Ass for everybody, right?"   
  
"I told you already, she's not a piece of ass. What is up with you?" now backing out of the bench.   
  
"I think I could ask you the same thing army boy."James also backing out of the bench to meet up with Tristan. The two were perfect in height, blue eyes confronting the brown.   
  
"Stay away from her. I don't know what the hell you're planning or thinking but stay away from her." Tristan sternly said. "She's not a game."   
  
James belted out a loud "HAH", causing suspicious heads to perk up at the confrontation. "Please, this coming from the person who told me that everyone and everything in life is a game. Admit it Dugrey, she's just another one of your games. You even told me this."   
  
He couldn't lie now, while some were listening in. True, _at first_, she was a game. But she became more than that. After she was a game, she was an obsession. After that, she was his lust. And when he couldn't have her, she became a need in his life. Instead of a smart-alleck rebuttal, he brushed past James and walked out of the cafeteria.   
---------------------------------------------------------   
  
"You have to admit, he looks good."   
  
"Who? Poker boy? Paris he looks like Tristan with brown eyes!"   
  
"Ah, so you have been paying attention." Rory had to admit "Cards" was good looking but he wasn't the cut; Tristan was.   
  
"So what is going on with you and Tristan?" as Paris wiped her mouth with her napkin. "It's been two days since you've seen each other. Everywhere I turn, it's like you two are joined at the hip!"   
  
"You mean two." Rory smiled at the 'fill-me-in' expression all over Paris's face.   
  
"What do you mean 'two'? Rory, he just came back yesterday!"   
  
"No" Rory calmly mused, "he came back Monday."   
  
"But you weren't here Monday." When Rory didn't say anything else, Paris figured out that the two didn't show up because they had ditched on Monday.   
  
"Rory Gilmore, I don't tolerate that kind of behavior. It is strictly against the Chilton code to leave the premises at school hours. But who cares! What happened?!" throwing her arms up in joy.   
  
Rory filled her in on the details, causing the two girls to giggle and laugh at spontaneous times. Although there was a time Paris had a thing for Tristan, she eventually learned to let go. She wouldn't hold it against Rory, Tristan, and herself any longer. When Tristan was temporarily gone, the two had bonded over the Franklin.   
  
BRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!   
  
"Damn, who invented the bell again?" Rory whined over the echo of what meant that lunch was now over.   
  
"I don't know but when I figure it out, we'll drop one on top of him. Or is it her?" as both Rory and Paris pulled away from their table.   
  
"Who cares. I'll see you after school?" Rory yelped over the crowds of students.   
  
"Yeah, 3:00. Don't be early!" Paris yeled back, the crush of students taking her away.   
  
With that, Rory walked the other way, mouthing "dont-be-early". She smirked to herself, only to collide into another figure. She didn't care to look up but kindly said "Excuse me", and "sorry". When she tried to walk away, a hand cuffed around her arm held her back. Quickly, she turned around to see who was holding her back.   
  
"Off to class in a rush I see."   
  
"Ugh, it's you. What do you want?" Rory regretted the moment she saw James looking down at her with is wobbly smirk.   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"No wait, I'm sorry as in 'I'm sorry, come again?' or 'I'm sorry, you're in my way?'" He released her hold and let her straighten the cuff of her shirt.   
  
"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," trying to sound sincered, "for messing with you. I know that you haven't had it easy here. And yeah, I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me."   
  
Rory stared up at him with a rather questionable look but she was one who couldn't hold a grudge. She couldn't help but forgive him. "Well, I forgive you. I don't mean to sound so blunt but I really have to go to class and I'm sure you do, too. I'll see you around or something. Umm, I meant in english. Have a good day." She turned once more to walk away when she felt the oh-so-familiar hold on her forearm.   
  
She was a bit annoyed and in a rush but found herself turned around again. "Aren't we just touchy-feely?" looking down at her forearm.   
  
"Sorry" he said with straight face.   
  
Choosing to let her guard down, she looked up at him. "What is it that you want?"   
  
"I know we just briefly met but I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date?"   
  
A pang of fear hit her. "What?"   
  
"I'm asking you out."   
  
She didn't think twice and she blurted out the first thing that came out of her mouth. "Ok." It had sounded more like a question but it was her answer and she was sure James wouldn't have taken no for an answer. She had heard him ask for her her phone number and directions to her house and she was sure she answered the questions. Before she knew it, she heard the shrill of the bell and she was left all alone in the hall. _Fuck_, placing a hand over her forehead, _what the hell did you just do Rory?!_   
  
Damming herself, she dragged her late-self to class. _Just my luck_, muttering herself sarcastically, _you get a date AND a get to be late to class...AGAIN! AH! Why couldn't I just get to class in time?!_   
---------------------------------------------------------   
END CHAPTER 7   
  



	8. You Didn't? Part 2

Imagine Me Without You (Chapter 8) 

  
**Title:** Imagine Me Without You (Chapter 8)   
**Author:** gigi   
**Rating:** I am not responsible for any kind of rating. PG-13 and R is sure to pop up for upcoming series that include cussing and blah blah blah.   
**Summary:** you have to read to find that out. The title of this series was inspired by Jaci Velasquez's   
ballad "Imagine Me Without You". It's long, I know, but, give me credit!   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters except for MY story line. James aka Cards, Will, Kevin, Evelyn, and Christian are copyright of my imagination.   
**E-mail:** gigi@xquisite.net   
**Etc.:** Sorry if the past few chapters were short. When I type out everything I want, sometimes I lose that flare and don't want to continue for awhile. And sometimes, when I do decide to pick up where I left off, I forget how I wanted to continue the storyline!   
  
**Chatper 8: You Didn't? Part 2**   
  
"What am I going to do?" Rory was panicked and didn't know what the hell she agreed to, with that James, Cards, whatever the hell his name was. "I got myself into something more than I bargained for. Paris, say something!" She was layed down over the wide table, staring at an upside-down Paris.   
  
"First off," marking the paper with the #2 pencil, "you used the wrong 'it's'. You were supposed to use 'its'."She tapped the pencil eraser on Rory's forehead, causing her to rub her forehead.   
  
"That hurt." Uncovering her forehead, she closed her eyes.   
  
"Good journalists know how to use proper pronounciation and grammar. Little errors become bigger disasters in the long run. Remember that."   
  
_Little errors become bigger disasters in the long run_. Right. _Whatever, my little error is, is sure to become a bigger disaster._ "Well?"   
  
Paris let out a 'hmm', too interested in Rory's latest work to be too interested in Rory's dilemma. Rory grew impatient and snatched the papers out of her hand and put them aside. "Paris!"   
  
"Rory!" Paris repeated, doing a Home Alone. She hoped that it would lighten the mood but failed miserably. Going around the table, she hunched up and laid down on her back beside Rory. The two let out a soft huff, swaying their feet back and forth.   
  
"Say something Paris, what have I done?" She put her hands over her eyes, then all over her face. Rubbing her temples violently, she listened to Paris.   
  
"You accepted an invitation to a date. That is exactly what you did and I thought you would've been more perceptive of Cardel's plans. Please tell me you don't like him!"   
  
Rory sat up. "Of course I don't like him! I don't even know him! Paris, he stole my book!" Paris turned to meet Rory and arched her eye brows, reminding her of what happened last time a boy who stole a book. Rory rolled her eyes. "I just wasn't thinking. Gosh I have to tell Tristan! That Cards guy stole my book, then he's holding me back after lunch, and I'm late to class, and I don't know what Tristan will say---"   
  
"What will I say?" When Rory and Paris realized they were no longer alone, Paris also sat up to see Tristan standing in the doorway with his folder under his arm. No reply. "Geeze, you two are acting weird. It's almost like deja vu with Cards." Paris threw Rory a concerned glance and Tristan saw the quick, darting eyes.   
  
"Hi Tristan" the two girls said in unison.   
  
He walked torwards the girls and stopped in front of them when he saw that they were hiding something from him, particularly Rory. He winced his eyebrow and set the folder down besides the two sitting girls.   
  
"Hello Paris" slowly turning to Rory. "Uh...hello Rory." A silent hush descended the room. Tristan lingered a bit in Rory's eyes, only to be interrupted by Paris.   
  
"Good article. Remember what I said about trial and error." quickening the pace to get out of the compromising position. "Just have it into me by Friday. Bye." The other two now only remained.   
  
"So?" Tristan asked.   
  
Clearing her throat, "Hi."   
  
"Yeah, hello. Again. So, do you want to tell me what you two were talking about, since I heard my name being thrown all over the place?" now sitting down in the chair beside her.   
  
_Dammit Rory, you have to tell him. Just tell him that it's nothing and you weren't thinking. Wait, no you can't. James is his friend. No. NO! Wait, yes, tell him now!_. During her silent revelation, Tristan stared up at her, looking for some clue as to what she was hiding.   
  
"Rory?"   
  
"I have a date."   
  
The words didn't have to be said again. He had heard them perfectly fine. How could she? With who?   
  
"I see. I guess that's a good thing. Right? A good thing? I mean, who wouldn't want to go out with you? Should I congradulate the lucky guy? Do I know him?" He was starting to babble and when he did babble, it usually meant he was disappointed and hurt. A Dugrey usually knew how to hide the hurt behind question.   
  
"Actually," she spoke up, "you do."   
  
_Great, you know the lucky bastard. Don't worry, it's just a date. She's not moving away or getting married or getting back with Bag Boy. Whoever she's going out with on a date couldn't be so bad._ "So who's the lucky guy?"   
  
Braving herself for the worst, she tried to say it cooly as possible. "James Cardel."   
  
"WHAT!" jumping out of the chair. "James Cardel? CARDS! Rory! What were you thinking?!" slamming his fist on the table. The pang was stern against the wood but no one else was in the room to hear it. "Rory, do you know what Cards is all about?"   
  
"Yes, I do Tristan! I know _exactly_ what he's all about! It's not a big deal! Why are you getting so riled up about it?"   
  
"Why the hell did you tell me?" He spit back the remark in tone far more harsh than he meant to express. Under his breath, he damned Cards, after warning him to stay away from her. He should've known he would try something like this. After calming down, he proceeded once again. "Why? Please tell me you didn't?!" Now he wasn't asking her to tease her; he was pleading that she lie to him.   
  
"I don't know why." She was being fully honest, although she was sure he wasn't buying it. "He asked and I said 'ok' and he asked for my number and my directions and I gave it to him." Rory saw that his head was cast down, looking away. They stood there quietly, looking anywhere but at each other. Tristan took a step back and the two then made eye contact.   
  
"Funny," stroking his chin "I guess it was easier to say yes to anybody else but me, huh?" He regretted what he said once he said them and it was a low blow. Witnessing her shudder to the words, she too, backed away from him and went around the table to get her belongings. She looked up and saw that he still had his head cast down.   
  
"I won't go out with him if you don't want me to." All he had to say was 'yes' and she'd wouldn't go on this date. She had hurt him and she was trying hard to find a way to make him feel better. The silence between them wasn't making it any better.   
  
"I don't care." It was a lie but she listened to him as if it were the truth. "Do whatever you want Rory, I don't care."   
  
Without an exchange of goodbyes, she walked past him quickly out of the classroom. Audible enough, only for her and the walls to hear, she said, "I'm sorry." Her eyes were starting to well-up and with that, she ran as fast she could, away from everything.   
  
Now a solo engagement, he slumped back into his chair. Putting his head down on the smooth surface, he dealt with his internal war. He had been too harsh with her. Like any story out there, he knew that there was another side, perhaps sides. He hadn't listened to her because he was stubborn and his jealousy had gotten in the way. He knew she didn't want to go on the date but how impossibly hard was it to say no to a jackass? She said it numerous times to him!   
  
Behind him, Paris had slowly made her way back into the room. Without so much of a peep, she had heard the whole outburst. _You two are fools_, as she stared at the back of his head. _Fools for one another that is_. Why was it so hard for them to feel for one another openly? _Hah, could say the same about you, too, Gellar! Oh, shut up_.   
  
"Tell me what you know." He had startled her out of her private thoughts, even though he hadn't once lifted his head from is present state. Pulling the door shut, she walked beside him and dealt him a comforting hand on his shoulder.   
---------------------------------------------------------   
END CHAPTER 8 


	9. The Date

Imagine Me Without You (Chapter 9) 

  
**Title:** Imagine Me Without You (Chapter 9)   
**Author:** gigi   
**Rating:** I am not responsible for any kind of rating. But for safety, this one has cussing in it, so R it is!   
**Summary:** you have to read to find that out. The title of this series was inspired by Jaci Velasquez's   
ballad "Imagine Me Without You". It's long, I know, but, give me credit!   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters except for MY story line. James aka Cards, Will, Kevin, Evelyn, and Christian are copyright of my imagination.   
**E-mail:** gigi@xquisite.net   
**Etc.:** When I type out everything I want, sometimes I lose that flare and don't want to continue for awhile. And sometimes, when I do decide to pick up where I left off, I forget how I wanted to continue the storyline! So, bare with me if the story line gets a bit floozy. And don't worry: this is a TRORY fic! It may not seem like it, but it is! Trust me! I would never want to see those two on Earth with anybody else!   
  
**Chatper 9: The Date**   
  
"Honey? I said coffee two times. I don't have to yell out 'coffee!' more than once in this household to you. What's wrong? You didn't go into withdrawl, did you? Because if you did, I might as well start you on your way to alcohol!" Lorelai perked behind Rory's bedroom door. She saw her daughter brushing her hair in front of the vanity mirror, looking absently at the dried daisy from weeks earlier.   
  
Looking up at the mirror, she saw Lorelai in the background making funny faces, quacking her hands in chatter-motion, mouthing 'red-rum! red-rum!'. Letting out a laugh, Lorelai smiled when she knew her job was done and walked up behind Rory.   
  
"So kiddo, where you off to tonight?" placing her hands on the shoulders of her mini-me.   
  
"Date."   
  
"Date? With who? Do I know him?" Lorelai inquired.   
  
_Do I know him?_ The words rattled her over and over again. She frowned at the thought of her and Tristan's semi-argument.   
  
"No, you don't know him." Lorelai could tell that she wasn't at ease. Rory got up from the vanity mirror and grasped her hair to pull it back into a clip. She stood in front of Lorelai for some kind of approval of her attire. For the evening, she wore low-cut dirty-gray low-rise jeans and a plain white quarter-length tee. What used to be the waist-band of the pants had been cut and now been fringed out, bringing out a vintage yet up-to-date style. Unlike her previous date, the makeup had gone down to a simple hint of gloss, pressed powder, and dark brown eyeliner.   
  
"So who is he?" Lorelai continued to inquire.   
  
"Uh, his name is James. It's not really a date, he just asked if we could go out some time. Nothing special." She told herself to keep her head low and her mom wouldn't ask her so much questions.   
  
"What about Tristan?"   
  
Opening her eyes in shock, where did Tristan pop in? "What do you mean 'What about Tristan?'?"   
  
"Well, I hear that he came back." Lorelai got a 'how-do-you-know' look and confirmed her information from her mom. "Grandma told me, seeing as it is my information according to her that the Dugreys are _so_ important."   
  
"Oh, well, yeah, he's back." Rory crossed her fingers, praying her mom wouldn't talk about Tristan.   
  
"You're not glad he's back, huh? You have that 'someone-ran-over-my-pig' expression written all over your face. Is he making life for you hell, again? Because if he is--"   
  
"NO! YES! Well, both I suppose. Good and bad. Look, he's not."   
  
"You lie! You lie like a rug!" Lorelai smirked out. "I finally saw a picture of him. Why didn't you tell me he was gorgeous?!" She jumped on the bed, looking up at Rory. "So yeah he's the Devil but I wouldn't mind reproducing the Devil's 90 millionth offspring if they were going to look like him!"   
  
"Mom that's sick!" smacking a throw pillow at her head. "Might I add, a very pedophile act on your part! Gross!"   
  
"Fine, gross blah blah. But he's not harassing you or anything, is he?" calming down now. She pulled Rory onto the bed to sit beside her.   
  
"No, if anything mom, he's being nice to me." she sighed into her neck.   
  
"Really now?"   
  
"Yeah, really. He's only been back for a few days and I feel like we've been closer than ever. Well, I don't know about yesterday but yeah. He gives me the tingles, a rush, a feeling of wonderment, he makes me feel---"   
  
"Special?" cutting the rambling girl off.   
  
"Yeah. I didn't think of that."   
  
"So what's the problem? You're babbling over the Devil and going out with a James dude. What's the problem?"   
  
"_That is_ the problem. I said yes to James. James is Tristan's friend. Yesterday we got into a squabble over it and he didn't take it very well. He said that he didn't care and that it was easy for me to say yes to anyone else but him. I don't know what to do! I'm just so mad at myself. I feel so stupid!"   
  
"DUN DUN DUN!"   
  
"Mom, that didn't help."   
  
"Honey, obviously you don't want to go on this date. Why didn't you say no? Tristan had a point."   
  
"Because stupid me wasn't thinking" She fell backwards onto the bed. "I'm so stupid. I wasn't in my right state of mind. What am I going to do, Mom? I messed everything up."   
  
"Do you like him?"   
  
"No."   
  
"You don't like Tristan?" Lorelai ran it back by her again, this time with a name. Rory shot back up.   
  
"NO! Wait, yes! No! NO!" closing her eyes, she fell backwards once again. "I don't know. I really don't know. Maybe I do, I just can't bring myself to say it. It's just too soon and what if he doesn't even like me? I used to be a game to him. What if I still am? It was his sole purpose at Chilton to harass me!"   
  
Lorelai stared back at her like a mad woman. "What do you mean he doesn't like you?!" falling backwards onto the bed also. "Rory, he has a thing for you! Why do you think he got jealous? He has a thing for you! Of course he has a thing for you! A thing! THING!"   
  
Dean had once said the same exact thing to her once before but never took his word for it seriously. Back then, Tristan had been cocky (actually, part of him still is and she openly admired that he was). She was sure that she was only a game to him. Maybe he did have a thing for her but what she really wanted to know now was if she had a thing for Tristan.   
  
Lorelai knew exactly what was running through her daughter's head. It was clear that Rory was on her way to falling in-like with Tristan very soon. Although the Rory and Tristan were complete opposites, Lorelai knew that the two were compatible, very fitting for one another. Emily had told her about Tristan's family background and saw that all the love she gave to Rory could also be refuted from Rory onto Tristan. It was in a matter of due time.   
  
DING DONG!   
  
Both Gilmores let out an 'ugh' noise and sat up on the bed in sync.   
  
Lorelai turned to Rory and pulled her into an embrace. "Are you sure you still want to go? I can tell him you got swallowed by a dwarf or something." looking down into her daughter's eyes, the two giggled.   
  
"Seriously though, it's already 6:44. He's 44 minutes late." Lorelai poked up at Bacon, still hanging outside in the hallway.   
  
"I'll just go. I can handle it. I'll be fine. If I'm home before 10:30, we can order some pizza and talk about our sex lives!" Rory chimed.   
  
Lorelai absent-mindedly whisked around at the mention of pizza and then 'sex lives'. "Funny missy, I know you don't have a sex life, therefore, you better not be having one anytime soon! But bring on the pizza. Try to have lots of fun now!"   
  
"Ha ha ha. Funny. Can you get the door for me? I still sort have to get ready."   
  
With a simple nod, Lorelai bounced from the bed. Running down the stairs, the doorbell was ringing off the hook. "I'm coming, geeze! Quit your bellyaching!" Once at the door, she pulled it open to see a rather tall specimen with blonde hair. "Tristan?" she let out, trying to remember the picture Emily had shown her.   
  
"James." the specimen spoke aloud, "I'm James. James Cardel? I'm here to take Rory out this evening. You must be Mrs. Gilmore. Pleased to meet you." He extended his hand out to greet the elder, only to be refused.   
  
Lorelai smirked. James did bare a uncanny resemblance to Tristan but was easily displeaed he had referred to her as 'Mrs.'. She just hated when others referred to her as Mrs. Gilmore. She wasn't Emily and nor was she married. "Uh, yeah, nice to meet you, too. It was swell meeting you. Rorrrrrrrrrrrrrrry! Cards and chips is here!" She turned to look at the stairway behind her, while James shrugged his shoulders and pulled back his handshake. Rory ran down and caught a glance of her mother rolling her eyes.   
  
"Hey, you look nice." James said, still standing in the doorway. "I see you don't have a jacket. No problem, I'll keep you warm." He cracked out a wobbly smirk that Rory didn't see but Lorelai sure caught. With that, Lorelai pulled out a jacket from the closet.   
  
"Here", shoving the jacket into Rory's arms and then looking at James, "you can take mine. _That_" indicating the jacket, "should be warm enough for you." _Hah_, she thought, _don't even try it bucko._   
  
"Well", clearing his throat and tapping his dazzling Fossil watch, "we should be going now." Unaware that Lorelai was annoyed, he said "Have a wonderful evening Mrs. Gilmore. I'll make sure Rory and I will have a good evening."   
  
As Rory and James walked out the door onto the porch steps, Lorelai stood out against the door. "Hmph. Yeah, you do that Mr. Cardio."   
  
He turned. "It's Cardel."   
  
"Yeaaaah....that's nice. Have her home by 10. It is a school night you know. I'm sure your parents would want you home as soon as possible, too." Rory turned and winked back at her mom.   
  
"As you wish Mrs. Gilmore" He knew he was getting under her skin and Rory thought it was best to get him out of there before she swindle him with a machete or some deadly weapon. But the thought didn't sound so bad either. He opened the door to his dark blue Lexus IS-300, for her to step in.   
  
"Lord" Rory told herself in the car before James got in, "help me."   
---------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Are you sure they're going to be here?" Paris said quietly as they sat in still-desolate movie theatre.   
  
"For the last 10-millionth time, YES!" He curiously searched the rows for a couple with long, coffee-colored hair and a mess of blonde hair. "So be quiet. I paid for you, didn't I?!"   
  
"Ooh, ooh, there!" Paris quipped.   
  
"Where?!"   
  
"There!" Paris smacked Tristan up side the head.   
  
"Paris, what the hell! That hurt!" he whispered loudly as he massaged the back of his head. Those already situated in the theatre yelled out several 'shhhhhhhs' and 'shut up's. "Don't do that!"   
  
"What, this?" she lifted her hand once more when Tristan took hold and held it down.   
  
"No, not that! Don't say that they're here when they're not! I can't believe you did that!"   
  
"Well excuuuuuuuse me! I can't believe you dragged me here. I can't believe you're making me spy on my friend like this! This is so embarassing! Don't you trust her?!"   
  
Unable to sit properly in the squeaky theatre seat, he placed both his hands on the arm rests. "Of course I trust her." staring straight ahead, "I don't trust him."   
  
"Jealous?" Paris asked.   
  
"Please, jealous? Paris, you really do crack me up sometimes you know. Jealous is not the word to use here."   
  
"But you are. You know that she didn't want to go on this date and you got mad because she said yes to a date other than someone but you!" Ouch. She hit a nerve. The other day, Rory and Tristan had gotten into a mindless squabble. When Rory had left, Paris told Tristan everything she knew and thought Rory and Tristan were fools. "Am I right?"   
  
Tristan grumbled an answer but Paris didn't hear. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you there Dugrey. What was that you said?"   
  
"YES" he looked straight into her eyes, "yes, I am jealous. But that doesn't matter right now. They're coming here and you know how Cards is with girls. Rory doesn't know what she got herself into."   
  
"You're one to know. You and James are exactly alike."   
  
What she had just said infuriated him. "Don't you ever say that again." His tone was deep and serious. "I was once like that, you don't have to tell me that. I know that. And yeah, you can say I _was_ once _like that_." He thought of the foolish memories he had shared with Cards, Will, and Kevin. "But I am not, repeat, am _not_ like Cards."   
  
"I'm sorry." she sincerely let out. "I didn't mean to--"   
  
He cut her off and returned back to his concerned nature. "Paris, it's ok. But we're not here because of me. We're here for Rory. I don't want anything bad to happen to her."   
  
Paris nodded at the fact and joined in the search for the missing two. "Tristan, over there." She pointed with her index finger at the theatre entrance. The two focused their attention at James and Rory, whom Tristan noticed James's arm was around Rory's arms. He gritted his teeth, while the two standing teens looked for an open spot.   
---------------------------------------------------------   
  
"See any good seats?" Rory asked for the fourth time in a row.   
  
"Well, we could sit over there." James pointed at a row, which happened to be two rows in front of Tristan and Paris. "That cool?"   
  
"Yeah, that's cool." Rory let loose a little bit. So far, "the date" was going ok. James hadn't laid out any cruel jokes but he was clearly being a gentleman. He even bought her a drink, a box of candy to her liking, and popcorn. But she wasn't so sure about having his arm around her. It didn't feel right.   
  
Without looking either side, the two slid into a row and situated themselves in chairs in the middle. Putting her purse and mother's jacket down, she crossed her arms while James put his arm against the back of her seat.   
  
"So what do you think?" he asked as he rhythmically tapped the back of her seat.   
  
"Think what?" she replied.   
  
"About the date."   
  
"It's going pretty good so far." She gave herself permission to smile. Smiling wasn't a bad thing, right? "Cheap date I might add."picking up her box of Whoppers. "Want some?" tearing the top lid off.   
  
He put his hand on the hand that was holding the box of Whoppers. His was shockingly cold and it made her shudder slightly. "Maybe later" as he leaned forward to smell the scent of her shampoo.   
  
As the lights dimmed, she didn't have the chance to reply. She wasn't giving him a chance, nor did she want to. The only relatioship she possibly wanted to have with James was a friendship but at the moment, all she could think about was Tristan. Popping a Whopper into her mouth, she leaned back and stared at the previews on the screen.   
---------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Dammit" he whispered out loudly. The lights had now dimmed and he was scared now that he wouldn't be able to clearly see or hear what the two in front of them were saying.   
  
"Shh! The movie's starting!" Paris whispered back, popping a mouthful of buttered-down popcorn into her mouth.   
  
"What are you doing?!"   
  
"Watching a movie! You asked me to come with you to the movies. I told you what you wanted to know yesterday! Why am I here? The hell if I know! You didn't say I had to spy on anybody. And plus, I haven't seen this movie yet!"   
  
He looked at her in craze. "Well watch it another time! You're supposed to be helping me out here!"   
  
Setting her bucket of popcorn aside, she smacked him upside the head once more.   
  
"Dammit Gellar! I thought you said you would stop that!" He now slouched down.   
  
"I didn't promise anything to that sort. And even if I did, I'd be lying." Cleaning her hands with a toilette, "What you need to do is calm your ass down. You're lucky she didn't even see us."   
  
"What are we watching anyways, since you seem to be more interested in that instead of my dilemma?!" he asked her.   
  
"Ocean's 11." she spat back. When he didn't hear her, she had just had about enough. "That's it. You stare at the two and I'll watch the movie. I will no longer be part of this plan. I said I'd help you out but you're nagging me and making me spy on a friend, when we both perfectly know she won't do anything wrong. You're on your own!" She heard him let out 'impossible' and he resituated himself in his seat once more.   
  
"He bought her food." he simply said. "He could've at least got her more food. She'll be starving. I could buy her more than that." he huffed.   
  
Beyond annoyed, "Yeah, you could and you could make her Shamu. Now shut up!" throwing a handful of popcorn at him.   
  
"Fine!" as Paris lay back into her seat comfortably, he leaned into the chair before him to get a closer look and hear.   
---------------------------------------------------------   
  
Two rows up front, the two were not engrossed in the movie. She was thinking about Tristan and he was thinking about getting a feel. She could feel James's breath on her neck and it was annoying and unwanted. She tried to shift more to her right but it was quite impossible. Thinking of a way to divert his attention, she turned to whisper in his ear.   
  
"Is there something you wanted?"   
  
"Something along those lines. Why, are you offering?" he turned to lay his cheek on hers and whispered back into her ear.   
  
She pulled back, afraid of what he would say next. Now his arm was holding her in too closely. _Gosh Rory, which date was worse. This or Dean? Ugh!_ When she tried to shift, he only held his hold on her tighter and tighter. And when he tried to kiss her, she would tilt her head to the right.   
  
A tingle. An odd tingle. James placed a light kiss on her neck. Bad.   
---------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Paris!" Tristan squealed when he saw James dip into Rory's neck. "Paaaaaaaris!"   
  
"WHAT!" she said it too loud. People around them were annoyed and 'shhhed' them once more. "What is it?! You're driving me nuts! Gosh!"   
  
"He kissed her!"   
  
"Where?"   
  
"On the neck! That bastard kissed her neck!"   
  
"Ooh, the neck. I'm sure she'll get herpes now." he couldn't see Paris's expression in the dim lighting but he knew that she rolled her eyes. "Give it a break."   
  
"But she let him kiss her! Well, I guess not, since she was trying to get away from him." acknowledging the fact that she would tilt her head quite often, only to be held down by Cards's hold.   
  
"Well," getting back into the movie, "when she squeals, let me know."   
  
"They're not talking."   
  
"Well Einstein, it doesn't take much to realize we're in a theatre!"   
---------------------------------------------------------   
  
She was frozen. James just kissed her neck.   
  
"What was that?" she tried her best not to stutter.   
  
"Why? Did you like it? How about I try it again?" He titled his head once more to place a kiss on her neck but was blocked by the palm of her hand.   
  
"Don't." she said as she stared at the screen.   
  
"What did you say?" now lifting his head up.   
  
"I said, 'Don't'." slightly pushing his head away from her with her palm.   
  
"You know you like it." He attempted to dip in again but was once again met with her palm. "What the hell is your problem?" He was annoyed, giving back some of her personal space.   
  
Two could play this game. "You heard what I said. If you didn't understand it in english, I can say it to you in French, Spanish, or German. Or perhaps, in the language you Chilton people only understand." Her tone was stern and it bit into him like a cat's knaw.   
  
"Whatever." He ran a hand through his hair and then put both his hands behind his neck. He told himself to give it another try and he put his arm around Rory once more. This time, he didn't kiss her on the neck. He placed a forceful kiss on her lips, which took Rory _and_ Tristan by surprise. It was too much. Without regret, she placed a cold-hearted slap on his face. She grabbed her purse and jacket, got up, and headed out of the theatre.   
  
James sat there in shock. A girl had just slapped him. _A girl_. "Bitch" he muttered to himself. He was embarassed a girl slapped him and he was not going to take that. In fury, he got up and ran after her.   
---------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Oh hell no!" Tristan sputtered after witnessing James put a move on his girl. _Hold on, did I just say 'his girl'? Meaning 'my girl'?_ He saw Rory get up and run out and Cards do the same.   
  
"Get up" already standing up and grabbing Paris's forearm. "Get up! Come on!"   
  
"Wait!" trying to gather all her things. She rolled her eyes and damned herself. *What have _I_ gotten myself into?!* He was pulling on her arm tightly now. "HOLD ON! DAMMIT TRISTAN!"   
  
With that thought, she stood up, with Tristan's grab on her still. The audience around them had had enough and turned around to yell mild obscenities at them, handfuls of popcorn being thrown at them for disturing the peace. Paris pushed forward on Tristan to get out of the theatre. Once out, Tristan let go and Paris ran behind him, shooing off the popcorn off her blouse. _Please someone, just shoot me!_   
---------------------------------------------------------   
  
She didn't care how the hell she got home but she had to get out of there and away from the asshole. The cold air was hitting her hard. She didn't have time to put on the jacket.   
  
"Rory!" James called out after her. "Rory! Stop!"   
  
She didn't dare turn around. It was enough she was in Hartford, unsure of where she was. People were passing her by on the outside of the movie theaters and staring. "Get away from me."   
  
He ran up behind her faster a she walked torwards the back parking lot and pulled her around. "When someone calls out your name and tells you to stop, you stop."   
  
Struggling a bit, she got out of his clasp. "I'm going to say it once. Get away from me." She turned on heel and started to walk away when he grabbed a hold of her wrists. "James, let go of me."   
  
"What if I don't?" he looked down into her eyes and saw fear. "Don't you like it when I do this to you?" He squeezed her wrists tighter and saw her wince. The pain only caused her to drop her purse and jacket.   
  
"James, I said LET GO." Her eyes were starting to well-up again. This time, the pain was too much. Her wrists were turning red and purple and as he squeezed tighter, she started to fall to her knees.   
  
"Will you just shut up already!" He let go of her wrists, which caused her to fall back onto the pavement. She grasped her wrists to her chest. Still grasping her wrists, she was scared what he was capable of, what he was going to do next.   
  
"Get up" he said calmly looking down at her. No reply or movement. "I said get up." When she didn't move, he picked her up by the waist and was now dragging her to his carm. She was putting up a fight but his hold was too strong.   
---------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Where are they?!" Tristan was panicked now. "Paris, where are they?!" He had a feeling something bad was going on and he had no clue where she had disappeared off to with him. "PARIS! WHERE ARE THEY!" he lunged forward.   
  
Placing a hand on each side of Tristan's shoulders, she slightly shook him. "Tristan...TRISTAN! Stop! You're scaring me! Get a hold of yourself!"   
  
He shrugged her hands off him. "I can't! I don't know where they went! She's in trouble Paris. She's in trouble, I know it!" searching the streets in front of him.   
  
"Hold on! Listen!" Paris shushed Tristan so both of them could hear scuffling. "The parking lot! The parking lot!" The two immediately ran torwards the back parking lot.   
---------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Let...me...go! Stop!" no one else was in the parking lot to hear her pleas. She was putting up a fight as James was trying to shove her down into the passenger seat. She thought the pain her wrists went through were unbearable but when some squeezes the living daylights out of your shoulder caps, you've just had about enough.   
  
James had found it difficult to control her. She wasn't quitting. So he tried next what would work on her. He slapped her. It got her to stop stuggling a moment because of the initial shock but it didn't stop her. "I said STOP IT!"   
  
"No way!"   
  
"She said stop it. What the hell about that don't you understand?" Someone else had entered the picture. James stopped and turned to see Tristan and Paris following behind.   
  
"And what the hell do you think that you're doing Dugrey?" walking away from the car and torwards Tristan. "Surprised to see you here on this fine evening. And I see that you brought Gellar with you. Never knew you were interested?" winking at Paris, only to be glared back. "Checking out the nerds, Isee? It's not like you at all."   
  
"Cut the crap." Dugrey pursed forward. "Let her go."   
  
James cut out the sarcasm. "She came here with me and she's going to leave here without me. Don't even think about it. We were having a good time until you showed up."   
  
Just then, Rory got out of the passenger seat and ran torwards Tristan and Paris. She was more than glad to see them. "TRISTAN! PARIS!" She called out their names to make sure that they were real. Instinctively, she attempted to run torwards them, tears streaming her face, only to be blocked by James once again. He turned her around and held her closely around her waist to him.   
  
"Dugrey, it just kills you that you can't have her." laughing into the cold night. "You're mad that this is the only girl you could never have."   
  
"Shut up! Let her go Cards. Don't make it bigger than it is." With that, he let go of her and pushed her torwards Tristan and Paris, stumbling onto her knees. Tristan bent down to look at her, to see if she were alright. Like a feather, he lifted her to her knees and reassuringly guided her to Paris. He wasn't done with Cards, who was now walking to his car.   
  
"CARDS! You're not getting off easy." now charging torwards him.   
  
"Dugrey, just shut the hell up and go back to your bitches. I don't want her no more. I don't see why you waste your time on a bitch who doesn't love you."   
  
"Take it back." Tristan said in mid-step. "Take it back. She's not a bitch."   
  
"But she is. I mean, she gave you a feel, all I wanted was some. Whatever happened to the 3d-score, huh? Date'em, Dick'em, and Dump'em?"   
  
Tristan had now caughten up with James and turned him around. "She's not like that. Take it back Cards, take it back."   
  
James now perfect in height, looked eye-to-eye with Tristan. "Bitch."   
  
He had had enough and decided to take matters into his own hands. James started to walk away once more but Tristan turned him around and hit him hard, square in the face. He hadn't had a chance to retaliate because Tristan got on top of him and continually socked him in the face.   
  
When the two girls hadn't realized Tristan and James moved further away from them, they called out his name. They ran torwards the noise and saw Tristan on top of James, welting James face to a black and blue pigment.   
  
"Come on Cardel, say it! Fucking say it!" grabbing hold of James's collar and bringing it up to him, threatening to hit him again. "SAY IT!"   
  
Just then, Rory and Paris pulled forward, trying to hold back Tristan. "Dammit Cardel, SAY IT!" now screaming into his face. The girls were close enough to hear what he had to say.   
  
"Dugrey," pausing a moment to jerk out a unpleasant cough, "you'll never change. We're exactly the same. It's a shame you pussied out on everyone, just over some girl. She'll never love you. Even if you paid her. Never Dugrey, NEVER. So come on, hit me." He smiled and welcomed another jab in the face after blurting out the sour rebuttal. And when he didn't hit him, Tristan just took him by the collar and threw him against the hood of the Lexus. He gave him a look of utter disgust. "You make me sick. Get out of here before I, I--"   
  
"What Dugrey? What are you going to do about it?" James got off the hood and met up again with Tristan. "What, huh?" The boy just didn't know when to quit while he was ahead.   
  
He was sure he would love to hit him again but didn't when Rory stood behind him and put her hand on his forearm. He looked down at her and realized it was enough. Her eyes cried for him justo stop. Instead, he backed up with her and turned away. She cuffed her arm into his and leaned her head on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. While she tried to sooth him, he damned himself for listening to what Cards had to say.   
  
_She'll never love you...NEVER_. The words stuck a pierce into his heart and soul. What if it were true? He told himself that he was a changed person and after hearing that, he wasn't so sure now.   
  
"Hey." soft-spokenly she said. He ignored the feelings for the time being and gave his all his attention to Rory.   
  
"What a scene! Dawson's Creek, move over!" Paris exclaimed in the background, holding two purses and two jackets. "Let's get out of here!" Without waiting, Paris threw Rory's jacket to him and ran to Tristan's BMW, while Rory and Tristan took their time. Letting go of her arm, he got in front of her and placed her jacket around her, rubbing the sides of her arms for warmth. Tristan didn't have to ask but decided to head over to Rory's place. It's where she needed to be.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------   
  
"How can you three eat this?!" staring down at the almost empty containers of Philadephia cream cheese. Tristan stared at Rory, Paris, and Lorelai gingerly spreading cream cheese onto nacho-cheese Doritos. The three girls looked up at him in disgust. "What?! You guys, it's gross!" The three shot back daggers at him. "You want me to eat cream cheese and Doritos...together!"   
  
"You can't call anything gross until you've tried it. It won't kill you!" Rory munched into her chip. "Well, unless you don't want this, you can attempt your daily dose of diabetes with this" picking up a box of Krispy Kreme donuts the putting it down, "this" picking up the bucket of KFC, "for cholesterol purposes" and then picking up a bag of salad with a frown, "or this, because you suck." The three girls urged that he pick the cream cheese and Doritos duo but still refused. "Ok, well, you suck. What does everyone want to drink?" Lorelai said, still munching on her Doritos and getting up from the couch. Paris begged for lemonade, while there was no true need to ask what Rory wanted, and Tristan said whatever.   
  
"Well 'whatever' boy, come and help me out. There's more food to be distributed! Hi ho cherry-o!" raising a finger to the sky. Tristan got up and followed into the kitchen. He stood against the wall silently with his hands in his pockets.   
  
Lorelai threw open the cupboards and pulled out oodles of boxes and bags. "What's wrong Devil?"   
  
"Excuse me maam, did you say Devil?" arching an eyebrow at her.   
  
"AH! What is wrong with the Chilton boys. Please call me Lorelai. Your nemesis earlier made the mistake of calling me Mrs. Gilmore, twice, earlier this evening." she popped open another bag of chips and went to the fridge to take out several sugary beverages. "Calm down, I'm not going to bite your head off." She shut the fridge door closed and placed the drinks on the tiny dining table.   
  
"Devil. I like it" smirking, he took a seat at the table.   
  
"So, how is it that knew that poker boy was going out with Rory tonight, hmm? It's not like she told you." taking a seat across from him. She poured herself a cup of coffee and gestured an offer to Tristan, who refused.   
  
"Actually she did." cupping his hands together.   
  
"I have taught her nothing." swallowing a gulp of the coffee and then placing the cup down. He stared at the door to his right, which was slightly cracked open. He knew for sure that it was Rory's room. It was only natural that her room be the closest to the coffee machine. Now only if he could take a look of it.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"Excuse me?" snapping out of his daydream, "I don't understand."   
  
"For protecting her. For following her. Well, I'm not quite sure how to take it when some handsome boy follows my daughter around quite yet but thank you. And if Rory trusts you, so do I." She placed her hand over his, a sign of love. Lorelai saw that he frowned a bit at the gesture, realizing he, too, grew up in a household where love wasn't frequently shown. But she was confident that Rory would lead her way into Tristan's heart and vice-versa.   
  
"I would never let anyone or anything hurt her." He replied   
  
"I know."   
  
"She's a special girl."   
  
"I know."   
  
"How?"   
  
"One, she is my daughter and secondly, it's the way you talk to her, the way you two look at each other, the way you make her feel. I just know you have 'The Thing' for her." She added to her last comment. "And I know that she never made it to class on Monday because of you." He perked up to see her smiling.   
  
"There could've been other reasons she didn't show up Lorelai." trying to play along.   
  
"Please, I saw the daisy. And she came home early. Too early, considering she doesn't watch after school specials. I figured out the rest over lunch with her grandmother earlier today. She showed me a picture of the Dugrey's delinquent son and said that he came back to Chilton on Monday. I remember her coming home with this goofy-lovestruck look on her face and I couldn't make it go away. And I hope you're not also the one to make that goofy-lovestruck face go away. Capeesh?"   
  
"Capeesh. But you knew about all of that? Does she know that you know?" ducking in closer to her.   
  
"No, don't worry about it."   
  
"Uh, sorry?"   
  
"It's fine, I just hope she doesn't always lose her way because of you. Although I understand now why." as she checked out the handsome young man, pinching his golden cheeks.   
  
"Ok, I won't go too sappy on you now Daisy Boy. Thank you so much." she said once more, placing her warm hand on the back of his neck. "I didn't know what you wanted to drink but help yourself to anything here, ok?" She then got up with cup of coffee and bowl of chips and headed back to the living room. He sat there momentarily, thinking about what Lorelai said.   
  
_She trusts you, Dugrey_, he told himself silently, smiling because knew that not one but two Gilmores trusted him. The thought made him feel important and caring. He got back up and proceeded torwards Rory's bedroom door, in desperate need satisfy is curiosity. He had made it over, placing his hand over the knob, when someone tapped his shoulder. His face let out a furious, embarassed blush and slowly turned around.   
  
"What are you doing?" Rory looked up curiously, still munching on her Doritos. Paris and Lorelai were yelling in the background that she had stolen the bag of Doritos. "Hmm?" She inquired more.   
  
"Umm, I was looking for the bathroom." Nervously, he backed away from the door.   
  
"Oh, that's my room silly. See?" She pushed the door open and switched on the light, better for Tristan to see. Walking in, she bowed down to pick up some books up and threw them on her computer desk. "Come in. Sorry it's messy." He walked in and marveled the simplicity of the room. The walls were a soft yellow. Not many posters or papers hung on them, which took him by surprise. Instead, he saw two long ledges of books placed on them. Figures. Then he saw a fluff of comfort, otherwise known as her bed. Her comforter was a crisp, clean white. He had often dreamt of watching her sleeping on her bed. Oh, a boy could dream. He didn't realize that he was standing in the middle of room with her. "Nice" he told her. Looking up, she smiled and simply replied, "thanks". To break the mood, he darted out of her room and back to the dining table and picked up a drink.   
  
Following him, she too picked up a drink. "You're looking for a bathroom and come back to the table for a drink? Weird." Setting down the bag of chips, she massaged her wrists. "You could've hurt yourself tonight. What were you thinking?!"   
  
Setting the drink down, he shot her a look-who's-talking-glance. Taking the drink out of her hand and placing it on the table, he took her wrists into his hands and examined them.   
  
"I'll be fine. It's not that bad." She was embarassed and still shocked over the evening's events.   
  
"He hurt you Rory. That _is_ bad." He softly caressed her wrists with his thumb, which was evidently soothing to her. "Why'd you go out with him, even after you said that you didn't want to?"   
  
Releasing her wrists from him, she turned her back on him and massaged the spot where he massaged it. "I thought I could handle it. It was no biggie. I mean, I'm home, right? Well, you got me home. So see, I'm fine." Her smile was too wobbly to be believeable.   
  
"Rory, he could've done more to you. Dean tried it and Cards tried it--"   
  
"I'm stupid, huh? I thought I would've been smarter than that. I guess I'm dumber than I thought." She turned back to him.   
  
He pulled her into is embrace and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. Her hair was soft as he had always imagined, silk inbetween his fingers. "That's not what I meant Rory. What I meant was that, you need to stick with guys who treat you right. You don't deserve anything that happened to you tonight. Believe me when I say that." Holding her so close was still a shock to him but he enjoyed how it felt. Once more, he hugged her tightly and let her go. "So I'm the lucky knight in shining armor you trust, huh?" wiggling his eyebrows.   
  
"Something along those lines. But Tristan?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"I am sorry. I'm sorry I went out with him and dragged you into all of it. I'm still not quite how you dragged Paris into it but I really am sorry. James is your, well, _was_ your friend. I just made matters worse. I'm not helping, seeing that this was only your 3rd day back in school. Forgive me?"   
  
Closing in, he whispered into her ear. "Can you forgive me for snapping at you yesterday?" She had remembered the way he spoke to her but she smiled and nodded. She had deserved it. "Yes, I can."   
  
"Well, if you can, so can I."   
  
"Chips! Donde esta chips?!" Paris and Lorelai spat out for the last time, causing Rory to step out of Tristan's proximity. "Come on Gilmore", Paris said aloud through bites, "I'm dying here! Heffer! Heffffffer!"   
  
"Shush! I'm coming!" straightening her clothes, she smiled and looked up at him. He looked a tad disappointed, realizing another private moment between the two was ruined. Grabbing the bag of chips to her and sliding three beverages over to her, she pulled out a plastic knife from a drawer. Dipping the utensil into the cream cheese container, she scooped a serving out and spread it on a chip. "So...you really, really, really, don't want to try it, huh?" bringing it up for him to see.   
  
"Do you want me to?" He leaned his head backwards a bit, as if it were a plague. It sounded more like, "Do I have to?"   
  
"You're missing out. Come on, it won't kill you, I promise. If it hurts you, I'll do your makeup homework for a week." she jumped, sure that it would convince him.   
  
"Liar."   
  
Rolling her eyes, she rebuttaled. "I know but you really are missing out. Pwease? It's really not that bad." letting out a pout. How could he refuse. Straightening up, he gallantly took the chip from her hand and braved himself. Throwing the whole chip into his mouth, Rory saw his face crunch down and shift expressions. It took him awhile to swallow.   
  
"So?" awaiting his response.   
  
"Rory Gilmore..."   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"That is the nastiest piece of crap I have _ever_ tasted in my life!"   
  
"Ugh, you LIE! You know you like it!" playfully smacking him upside the head, she picked up the drinks and chips and walked back into the living room, where two girls applauded the return of the chips. He could hear her mumbling 'Tristan didn't like it' and "boo, Tristan you suck".   
  
Licking off the nacho-cheese residue off his thumb, he muttered, "No. But I like you." That said, he walked back into the living room with a smile only to have three glaring girls throw plastic utensils at him.   
---------------------------------------------------------   
END CHAPTER 9 


	10. So?!?!

Imagine Me Without You (Chapter 10) 

  
**Title:** Imagine Me Without You (Chapter 10)   
**Author:** gigi   
**Rating:** I am not responsible for any kind of rating. PG-13 and R is sure to pop up for upcoming series that include cussing and blah blah blah.   
**Summary:** you have to read to find that out. The title of this series was inspired by Jaci Velasquez's   
ballad "Imagine Me Without You". It's long, I know, but, give me credit!   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters except for MY story line. James, Will, and Kevin and the names of Tristan's parents, Evenln and Christian, belong to me!   
**E-mail:** gigi@xquisite.net   
**Etc.:** I'm really aiming for 20 chapters in this series but I'll be satasfied/fed up if I get to 15. Sorry to keep many of you waiting! Please do read & review, it helps a lot with the writing process!   
  
**Chatper 10: So?!?!**   
  
Friday had come too soon. Tristan lay in his bed for a few moments, going over the start of his week. Monday, he came back to Chilton, only to be whisked away by the sweet Rory Gilmore. He sighed at the memory the two shared alone at the quarry. On Tuesday, he went to class for real this time, to end it in the library on a rather highly strange but interesting conversation with the goddess. Wednesday went drone, when secrets were hidden and exposed. He learned that the angel had gotten a date with Poker Boy (as he and Rory now referred to), which turned ugly yesterday night. But thanks to Paris, he had averted harm from Rory away from Poker Boy. He had also met the equally beautiful and highly-characterized Lorelai Gilmore. She had already taken a liking to him and saw that he was more than in-like with her daughter. And there he was on a Friday morning, letting all his thoughts mesh together.   
  
"You might actually want to get up from your bed if you want to make it to school my boy." Christian stood at the door entrance, holding a cup of coffee in his hand.   
  
"Oh" sitting up in bed, running a hand through his bed-head and inhaling the unfamiliar scent of coffee, "I suppose you're right. Wow, you've downgraded to coffee. Whatever happened to scotch on the rocks?" he yawned. Rubbing the sleep off his eyes, he pushed off the bed and headed torwards his desk to pick up the towel slung over the chair. Swiping it up, he met up with his father still standing aside.   
  
"It's early and your mother isn't home." he replied, slurping up a gulp. "You look rather charming this morning. I say, what time did you get home?"   
  
Throwing the towel over his shoulders, "Uh, quarter to 2 in the morning." Excusing himself around his father, he walked torwards the bathroom.   
  
"Tristan?" he echoed out in the hallway.   
  
"Yeah?" he perked out the door of the bathroom.   
  
"I will not have you coming home at such a proposterous hour." Christian said as he adjusted his posture, "I don't care whatever the reason is. You didn't let anyone know where you were at all. What makes you think that you can come and go as you please?"   
  
Placing the towel on the sink, he stepped out and walked back into the hallway. "You didn't care before." Tristan waited for his blunt retort to be answered.   
  
"Well I do now." The words coming out of his mouth sounded too weird for both of them. "I didn't bring you back so you could pick up your old habit in meddling with bad people and trouble."   
  
"So you think because you care now, that makes you a good parent?" It was too early to get into an argument. _Tristan, calm down. He's trying. Suck it up. No low-blows, just stick to what's relevant._ "Look, it's early, I don't want to argue. Believe me though, I'm not meddling in any kind of trouble."   
  
"I didn't say you were, as it should stay that way."   
  
"Right." rubbing his hand through his hair, "Umm, I'm going to take that shower now. I'll see you when I get home." Waiting to receive a nod, his father blinked, and turned back torwards the bathroom.   
  
"What could posess a boy to stay out until 2 in the morning?" Christian thought to himself walking down the stairs.   
---------------------------------------------------------   
  
"It's always nice to get away" he said aloud in the empty classroom. Although the walls were thourougly decorated with posters and notices, he took no note of them.   
  
Tristan had gotten to school rather early today and instead of stopping by his locker, he proceeded to class. It was rather empty but sitting in his seat in the silence was rather pleasing. There were no girls to fend off or guys to get stabbing looks from. Removing his eyes off the chalk board, he looked at the doorway to see Rory holding a cup of coffee.   
  
"Hey." she said softly, still standing in the doorway. She didn't want to step into his privacy without permission. "You're looking chipper."   
  
"Mary." He knew he looked horrible only having an hour or two of sleep. When he had gotten home and into bed, he found it difficult to sleep. Not because of a nightmare but because he was thinking about her. She was always on his mind but she probably knew that already. "Not bad yourself." He noticed that she still hadn't walked in. "It's a public room Rory. I don't have a disease. Come in already!"   
  
Walking up the row, she placed her oversized backpack on the desk to Tristan's left.   
  
"You know, you just took her seat." he told her before she could sit down, referring to Paris.   
  
"Oh, well, umm, I'll just move then." Before she could pick up the backpack, his hand made a dart to hers.   
  
"NO! No, uh, it's ok. I just wanted to tell you that that's her seat. I'm sure she won't mind."   
  
Stifling an 'ok', she resumed her spot and slipped into the chair. "You want some?" offering her coffee in his direction. He lifted his hand to say 'no thanks'. Pulling back her offer, she placed the cup on the left ledge of the desk.   
  
"So?" the two said in unison. Letting out a giggle, Rory told Tristan to go first.   
  
"I didn't get much sleep."   
  
"Why not?" taking back hold on the coffee.   
  
"I was afraid that if I closed my eyes, a bag of Doritos and a container of Philadephia cream cheese would stab me with a plastic utensil." smirking, he looked to see a girl returning her own trademark smirk.   
  
"You have bad taste. I hold my ground when I say that it tastes good." Finishing up her coffee, she stood up to go throw the paper cup away near the door. She stood there staring down at the trash bin, clenching her fists.   
  
_Rory, just ask him. It doesn't hurt to ask. He'll say 'yes'. Wait, are you sure he'll say 'yes'? Please let him say yes. Please please please! Well, you have to ask him first!? DUH! You dolt! Stop standing around and ask him! It's only Tristan! *rolling yes and letting out a sigh* It's Tristan._   
  
When he saw that she didn't turn around and come back, he could tell that something was on her mind and that she was trying to sum up a correct way of presenting something. He must've stared at her too hard from behind because she swiftly turned around, went out, and came back in, closing the classroom door. Both her hands on the knob, she turned to look straight at the window and leaned her back on the door.   
  
"Wow Mary, would you like to tell me what's going on? Should I be taking my clothes off for this?! I should've known girls like you had a Magdalene in them!" Before he could utter another word, she raised up her hand to him to stop. Letting go of the knob, she pushed back and made her way into the row Tristan sat in. He watched her sit in the desk in front of him and turned sideways to make eyecontact.   
  
"I'm going to ask you something and I want to say everything without you interrupting or making silly faces at me. For five minutes, please don't be, how can I say this? Oh yes, _you_. It's all I'm asking."   
  
"Do you know how fascinating you look when you talk on and on and on?" leaning his chin on his shoulder. When she babbled, he couldn't help but stare at her. He thought it was cute how her eyes would sparkle, how her soft lips would roll off each and every syllable, how cute her small nose was, and how cute she looked when her face scrunched up, especially when she was engrossed in something. "My effect on you is that strong, huh?"   
  
"Umm, no" she said back uneasily. "I thought about this last night and you'll probably think this sounds stupid, crazy really, because there's no way you'd ever agree. I know you wouldn't. But my mom and Paris have been bugging me about this and I want to get this weight off my shoulders already."   
  
He stood up more straight in his chair and leaned in closely to hear her. _Please don't be something bad. Please don't be something bad. PLEASE don't be something bad._ he told himself in his head.   
  
Clearing her throat, she started once more. "Are we friends, Tristan?"   
  
Pausing a brief moment, she looked in his eyes to see if he was filtering all of it in. "Umm, I guess so."   
  
With his approval, she picked up. "Tell me, are we friends? Just say yes or no."   
  
_Dammit, what is this about? This is driving me nuts!_ "Yes."   
  
"Ok, umm, so we're friends. We can go out and do stuff together, right?"   
  
"Pretty much?" he sounded unsure of his answer because he didn't know where this conversation was heading. _I can handle being her friend, you can do it Dugrey!!!_   
  
"UGH!" she let her response be heard out loud. She stood up and threw her arms in the air.   
  
"Rory, what the hell is going on? Tell me! What did I do? What did I not do? Tell me?!?! Good, bad? Work with me here!"   
  
Swallowing hard, she spit it out loud and clear. "Would you like to go out on a date?" Her long brown hair framed forward, exhibiting her bright blue eyes in exasperation. He sat there and grpped the desk with all his might. Did he really hear right?   
  
_Did I just hear right? Did Rory just ask ME on a date? Meaning, just us two?! OMG! I must be in heaven!_ Tristan just stared at her hopeful expression.   
  
"Tristan? Tristan? If you don't want to, it's ok! I probably wouldn't want to go on a date with me either! Or, no, we, umm, you don't have to think of it as a date."   
  
"Shhh" he stood up and placed a finger to her lips. No other words were muttered after that. After removing his finger off her lips, the two just stared into each other eyes, when then, the bell just rang.   
  
He still hadn't answered and she was embarassed. Picking up her bag, she backed away and quickly walked down the aisle of closely-fit deskchairs. _Stupid stupid stupid!_ she inquired while biting her lip. The door had burst open, students loudly filing into the class. Rory frowned and made her way to her usual seat and sat down. _You're such a fool Gilmore. What the hell were you thinking?!_   
  
"So?!?! Are you going to pick me up?"   
  
Over the loud chatter, she heard his voice. She perked up to see him turn around. Smirking, she replied back. "Not a chance in hell."   
  
He turned around and spoke over the noise. "Thought so."   
  
The bell had rang once more to start the day off. Rory and Tristan both turned their attention to the chalkboard, straightening themselves to the back of the seat. It only took a few minutes for their minds to flutter into a mindless daydream. Simultaneously out of relief, the two let out a private _Yes!_   
---------------------------------------------------------   
END CHAPTER 10 


	11. Freddie Prinze, Jr. Awaits

  
  
**Title**: _Imagine Me Without You_   
**Chapter 11**: Freddie Prinze, Jr. Awaits   
**Notes**: June 4, 2002 - It has been a long wait for the next chapter in this fanfic. For that, I apologize. I seek to finish this fic, even if I'll be 100 years old. I _did_ have chapters 11 and 12 ready to go but I lost the files when I got a new computer. Thus, I don't really know where my fic should head. I would appreciate any suggestions. So for now, enjoy :)   
**Email**: gigi@xquisite.net   
  
  
**Chapter 11**: Freddie Prinze, Jr. Awaits   
  
Rory was a little bit _too_ eager for her date with Tristan. She had waken up at the break of dawn, pacing up and down and around and about the Gilmore shack, not sure of what she was looking for and why. Nervous was not the word for her dilemma --- heart attack was more like it. Needless to say, as the hours went by, the rumbling feeling in her stomach only got worse. After two good hours of thrashing out her modest closet, she came out empty handed. _Dammit Rory. When a girl says she can't have enough clothes, you sure are not in the running for it._   
  
Now 4 in the afternoon, Rory placed herself in the middle of her bedroom. Nothing was ready. No outfit, no makeup, not even a shower! Lorelai, however, situated herself at the petite desk, playing Counterstrike on the laptop. Clearing her throat to nab Lorelai's attention didn't work. Hovering over her shoulder, Rory slammed the laptop's monitor down on top of her keeper's idle hands.   
  
"Hey! May I remind you that I bought this thing for you?" screamed Lorelai.   
  
"Yeah. That you did."   
  
"Well, it doesn't cover PMS! What's gotten into you?"   
  
"Well?!"   
  
"Well, _what_?"   
  
She couldn't take it anymore. Jumping on top of her bed, Rory raised the quilt over her head and buried herself within it.   
  
"Ooh,", Lorelai squealed, "you made a tent! I wanna join!" Running over to the bed, she laid beside her daughter under the quilt.   
  
"Get out." Rory whined.   
  
"Oh, someone's not a happy camper. Now bust."   
  
Pulling the quilt off of both of them, Rory sat up.   
  
"I have nothing to wear."   
  
A silence took over the room until Lorelai burst out in laughter.   
  
"This isn't a funny matter, you hobbit! Seriously, I have nothing to wear!" Rory wailed as Lorelai snorted through giggles.   
  
"Child, you have a wardrobe worth gold in that closet of yours. You're telling me you have abosoulutely-tootely-_nothing_ to wear?   
  
Gritting her teeth through glares, she managed to mumble, "_Nothing_. Nothing nothing NOTHING!"   
  
Pushing herself up, Lorelai rolled off the bed and ran out of the room. Rory could hear her mother's thumps up the stairs and straight back down. Only this time, when Lorelai returned, she had two hefty _EXPRESS_ bags in her hands. She handed them to Rory, who in amazement, smiled for the first time in hours.   
  
Inside the bags were oodles of peasant shirts, low-rise capris and jeans, skirts, bangles, jackets, and all sorts of stuff. It was a matter of picking out what to wear now, that was a problem. First there wasn't enough to search through. Now there was too much.   
  
"Ror, just take a shower and I'll pick out what you should wear." Before Rory could reply, Lorelai handed her a towel and shooed her out of the room. Rory knew Lorelai had good taste in clothes but often times the things Lorelai wore, were things she would never imagine wearing herself. Crossing her fingers, she marched her way to the bathroom.   
  


_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
"Tristan, may I speak with you please?"   
  
Summoned by his father, Tristan managed to tear himself away from the bathroom mirror. He was only clad in a towel, several droplets still draped over his broad shoulders and chest.   
  
"Tristan, any time now. Before I die, please. I'm sure you would prefer it to be that way." Christian Dugrey didn't like to repeat himself. Sitting back into the plush recliner, he waited for his son to walk in. Placing the newspaper in his hands onto his lap, he saw Tristan in the doorway, who looked out of breath, still buttoning his navy-blue checkered shirt. Tristan's blonde tresses were growing out, Christian noted, which were slightly damp.   
  
"You rang?" Tristan forced himself to smirk. When his father asked for him, he was sure he had to be prompt and always be on time. Even if he just did jump out of the shower.   
  
"You're going out?" Christian mused.   
  
"Uh, yeah." Tristan straightened his shirt and coiled onto his neck the strand of white puka shells. He hadn't made eye-contact yet with his father.   
  
"You're going out?" Christian mused, once more.   
  
"Dad, you pulled me out of the shower to just to tell me that I'm going out? You couldn't wait?"   
  
"No." Christian smirked and brought up the newspaper once more. Tristan stood there, rolling back on heel, waiting for any further inquiries. When he was sure no more was to be said, he turned around and was ready to bolt out the door.   
  
"Be home by 12."   
  
In mid-step, Tristan stopped and turned around. "What?" _Please tell me I can still go. Please. Please. Please?!_   
  
"Be home by 12."   
  
"That's it? Nothing else? Be home by 12? Don't pick up a prostitute and just be home by 12-12?" Tristan was amused.   
  
"That's it. Be home by 12. I mean, unless you want to be home earlier." He looked above his newspaper and saw his son's shocked expression. Keeping his cool, the two made eye-contact and settled. Christian had great faith that his son would be home in time and Tristan didn't want to waste another minute being without Rory.   
  
Adjusting his collar, Tristan walked out the door. "No problem."   
  


_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
"Ok, just let me place one more pin in your hair. Don't move." Lorelai ran out of Rory's room in search for more bobby pins.   
  
It was hard for her not to move. She was a nervous wreck. The warm shower soothed her a bit, but not much. Lorelai was pinning Rory's hair up, something she wasn't used to. Her chestnut locks always framed her face, accentuating her azure eyes. _Azure_, Rory said outloud in the empty room. _Azure_, she said once more. _The color of the sky. You can see the sky in Tristan's eyes_. She thought of how clear and soft they were, yet at the same time, deep and bold. How was that possible? Rory couldn't help but stifle a laugh. You can see the sky in Tristan's eyes?! _Rory, you kill yourself sometimes. Silly girl._ She smiled softly, reminiscing of how nice it was, just to stare into _his_ eyes. Startled out of her revery, Lorelai dumped more stuff onto the bed beside her.   
  
"You said you just had to put one more pin in my hair and you brought all of that with you?!" Rory saw a curling iron, hair straightener, _more_ bobby pins, hairspray, mouse, and other hair products displayed over her quilt.   
  
"I said one pin? Oh, I meant one pin and a hair dresser." Standing behind her daughter, she slipped in the last pin into the mess of soft-brown curls.   
  
"Stop fidgeting!" Lorelai held one hand over her daughter's face as she lightly sprayed a bit of hairspray with the other hand onto Rory's hair. For some odd reason, even with the hand over Rory's face, Lorelai could tell she had on a scowl.   
  
"I can't!" Rory spit back.   
  
"_Why_?" After spraying the whole canister, she motioned for Rory to stand up.   
  
"I-, I just can't. I'm nervous."   
  
Rory stood in front of the vanity mirror, admiring her attire. She wore a white off-the-shoulder peasant top with low-rise denim capris. Lorelai tied around Rory's hips a suede tie-belt with a summery-peach rose hanging off the side. Although the wardrobe was simple, Rory would have never thought of it herself. Rory wasn't a jewelry person (and Lorelai new this) but the outfit wouldn't be complete without a simple pair of silver-hoop earrings.   
  
"Well, for a girl who costed $95.87, you don't look nervous to me." Lorelai stood to the side, twitching her nose to see if anything was out of place. There wasn't.   
  
After a brief clause, Lorelai motioned Rory out of the bedroom and to the living room. They both plopped themselves on the couch and Lorelai pulled out her make-up bag. Rory backed off.   
  
"Mom, please, no more. It actually hurts."   
  
Lorelai giggled and pulled Rory back. "Make-up doesn't hurt anybody. Your wardrobe didn't, right?"   
  
_True_. Rory lessened her intensity and relaxed. Lorelai swooshed the brush of her peach lip gloss and cupped her hand under Rory's chin. Rory parted her lips apart and Lorelai began her magic.   
  


_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
_Ok, Tristan. It's now or never. You've waited, no-, you've LONGED for this date. Don't mess up. Don't be something you're not. Wait,_ Tristan stopped. Don't be something you're not? Geeze, that's genius. _Whatever. Just, just--- don't try so hard._ There. He said it. He gripped the steering wheel a bit harder, looking into his eyes in the rear-view mirror. He had been awake all morning, stressing over the tiniest details of their would-be-date. The date was nearing and he wanted it to be perfect, because _she_ was the embodiment of perfection. When he was in military school, he had dreamt of _her_. Wanting _her_ more. Needing _her_ more. He had come to the realization that unlike fables, life didn't always smile right back at you. Maybe tonight, it would. _She_ would. _She_ always did.   
  
"Son, if you actually want to make it home by 12, you actually have to leave."   
  
Snapping out of his requiem, he rolled his window down and saw his father standing there. Christian had noticed his son had been sitting in his beamer for the past 20 minutes. Embarassed, Tristan started the ignintion this time.   
  
"I knew that."   
  


_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
"Ok, open your eyes!" Lorelai zipped up her makeup bag and pulled out a mirror for Rory to gaze in. Slowly opening her eyes, Rory saw something to awe over. Lorelai had done a miracle.   
  
"Mom!"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"You made me look beautiful." Her eyes were highlighted with a soft-gold shadow with a tinge of charcoal eyeliner and hints of gold glitter. Her lips were dipped in a sweet-peach color. Her cheeks smudged with a healthy-bronze color.   
  
"Honey, _you are_ beautiful. I just hit you with the pretty stick. 6 times. With a 100-dollar charge."   
  
"Mom!"   
  
"I'm kidding." She smiled, not because of what she had helped out Rory. But, because she was so happy to see her daughter smiling, so happy. "We have time for gossip. So...spill!" Lorelai clapped her hands and patted the seat behind herself. Rory sat down and the two sat back on the cushions.   
  
"Mom, you know when Freddie Prinze, Jr. stares at Rachel Leigh Cook when she comes down the stares in She's All That?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"I wished someone would look at me like that."   
  
"Someone already does. Except your Freddie has blonde hair."   
  
Rory was well aware of that _someone_ but was confused when it came to _him_. He gave her the tingles. The night of the fight-fiasco with card-dealer-man made her realize how strong those tingles were. He captured her --- he would capture her while she was wide awake and dreaming. All he had to do was whisper her name into her ear and she would be flattered to pieces. _He_ was here to stay now. When her world had been crumbling down, he was the miracle that showed up on time.   
  
DING DONG!   
  
Rory and Lorelai exchanged looks of excitement and nervousness. The two got up but Lorelai pushed Rory rather hard torwards the doorway, causing her to nearly fall down.   
  
"Are you sure _you_ don't want to go?" Rory turned around to see a laughing Lorelai. Lorelai mouthed a 'sorry'.   
  
_Ready or not, he's here_. She was ready to twist the doorknob when Lorelai pulled her back.   
  
"Mom, what are you doing?!" Rory squeeled as low as possible.   
  
"Go upstairs."   
  
"Why?" She looked at her mother like a mad woman. "You just---"   
  
"No 'why' young lady. Get upstairs." Lorelai pointed her finger up the stairs and Rory followed. Lorelai looked up the stairs to see if Rory was peeking. When she wasn't in sight, Lorelai went to the door and opened the door.   
  
"Hiiiiiiiii! Come on in!" Before Tristan could say 'Lorelai', he was yanked into the house.   
  
Slightly flustered, Tristan smiled at the older Gilmore. "Hi to you, too, Lorelai."   
  
"Mmm, you smell good." Lorelai gave him a wink. "Rory's almost done. She'll be down soon." _Lorelai, she's been done._   
  
When 10 minutes passed, Lorelai cleared her throat out, loud...twice. It was Rory's cue to come down. Closing her eyes, Rory reminded herself that she _was_ ready. Making her way down the steps seemed like forever, even though there were just exactly 18 steps. On the 9th step, she saw Tristan, staring in awe right back at her. She was sure that she was blushing. _Gosh, it seems like a movie. Except, this is real._   
  
"He does _it_ very well." Lorelai winked at Rory.   
  
When Rory finally made her way down the "flight of stairs", she stood in front of Tristan. Their gaze hadn't yet been broken. Slipping her arm into his, the two walked towards the doorway. Lorelai handed Rory a small purse and her denim jacket.   
  
Looking up, Rory couldn't help but say it. "You do that Freddie Prinze, Jr. thing really well."   
  
Tristan let out a small chuckle. "I do _what_ really well?"   
  


_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  



	12. Conversation With Happiness

  
  
**Title**: _Imagine Me Without You_   
**Chapter 12**: Conversation With Happiness   
**Notes**: June 5, 2002 - I'm not sure how many of you read this junk at the top but thanks for all the wonderful reviews, especially to **Lily**. I do my best to supply the TRORY fans an enjoyable fan fic. I like Jess _but_ I'm always going to have a special place in my heart for Tristan. _He_ is supposed to be the one with Rory. OH WELL :) If I could have it any way, I would have Chad Michael Murray come back to the show because his _Lone Ranger_ pilot was not picked up by the WB. Also, the song that Rory and Tristan are dancing to is Moonpools and Caterpillars _Heaven_. It's such a beautiful song and fits in one of their moments of happiness. I'm sure that's how they'd feel if they were together all the time. You might remember the song if you've ever watched Disney's _Wish Upon A Star_.   
**Download**: _Heaven_ by Moonpools and Caterpillars. You'll understand why I picked this song.   
**Email**: gigi@xquisite.net   
**P.S.**: I hope you all get the ending of this chapter. Please tell me you do!   
  
  
**Chapter 12**: Conversation With Happiness   
  
Rory and Tristan sat in their respective seat in the Beamer. Not much was exchanged in the first 20 minutes. Before the two had gotten into the car, the two decided to they would each treat one another with a plan of their own for the date. Rory settled on bowling and Tristan settled on some "happy place". Since Tristan was the designated driver, Rory thought it would be only right that she treat him out first.   
  
_He smells sooo good. If I lean in any closer, he might think I want to bit the skin off his neck or something. That and other things. BAD! Stop it! Behave. Be a good girl and look out the window. _ Rory permitted herself to let out a sigh of relief, which tickled the tiniest of tiny hairs on Tristan's neck. Before he could steal a glance of Rory, she was already staring outside the window.   
  
  
On the outside, he was cool as a clam. But deep inside, he was a nervous wreck. He wanted to reach over and touch her glowing skin. Her soft hair. _Stop it. Behave. Look straight at the road. Concentrate. She's not even a whole foot away from you and your palms are soaking the steering wheel._ The car ride was both hectic and soothing at the same time but he decided to break the silence. When Rory and Tristan started to talk, it was hard to stop. Who knew that they would have so much in common?   
  
"So what's the deal with bowling?"   
  
_Whew! Conversation! Finally, Rory!_ "What do you mean? You don't want to bowl?"   
  
"I didn't say that." A smile formed on his face, not taking his eyes away from the road. "Actually, you never struck me to be the bowling type."   
  
"How so?"   
  
"You read books."   
  
Rory laughed at his comment. "Because I read books? Because I read books, you think I can't bowl or play any sport for that matter, hmm?"   
  
"Hey, you said it."   
  
Tristan turned left to enter the bowling arena's parking lot. The fluorescent lighting beamed above the door's entrance, although the B and G were flickering. Turning the ignition off, the two stepped out. Tristan went around to meet with Rory and she graciously slipped her arm into his. She could get used to this. At the entrance, Tristan pulled open the door for her and thanked him for the polite gesture. Once inside, she happily ran away from him and jumped into line.   
  
"Geeze, I open the door for you and you run away?" Befuddled, he ran after her and jumped in line with her.   
  
"You have to be quick about these things. It's a Friday night you know. The line gets really long."   
  
"I wouldn't know. I've never been bowling." His smirk met down with her suprised expression.   
  
"Tristan 'Tufty' Dugrey, you've _never_ bowled? Not once? That's, that's-, that's ludicrous!"   
  
"Well, I mean. Look where you come from and where I come from." _Tristan, that sounded so ignorant. What the hell? I hope I didn't offend her. But of course it would offend her._ He looked down at her waiting for a response.   
  
But it was true. Rory grew up in a world of simple delights --- simple delights looked down upon in his world as 'pointless' and 'pauper-like'. There were balls and banquets to attend. People to lie to. People to do.   
  
Normally, Rory would've been down-right insulted but she knew he meant no harm. She knew he grew up in a cold world with cold people and cold ways. She saw him differently and for her to judge him off the bat was what she wasn't going to do.   
  
"That's true. But, Star's Hollow doesn't have ugly people."   
  
The two bust out hysterically at her comment, causing several people to stare at the two teens. When they noticed the attention placed on them, the two composed themselves and quiet down. Now at the top of the line, Tristan placed his hand on the small of her back and softly pushed her forward to the counter.   
  
"One lane, 2 games, one 7 and one 11 1/2."   
  
The slightly balding man at the counter wrote down the girl's requests and handed her two worn-out red pairs of shoes. "That'll be $15.77 little lady. You have a good time now." After paying the charge, she Kindly took the shoes and dropped a pair into Tristan's arms. Rory tugged him out of line and not too far away, Rory sat herself on one of the stools to put on her shoes.   
  
"How'd you know I was an 11 1/2?" Tristan was suprised at her "guess".   
  
"You have big feet." Realizing what she said, she looked down at her red shoes.   
  
"Really Mary, I have big feet, huh? What else do you know that's big?"   
  
Finalizing the laces on her shoes, she stood up and slapped him hard on the chest with the back of her hand. "Don't be 'cocky'." She smiled sweetly and without waiting, she walked towards their lane for the night.   
  
Tristan stood there in shock. Did he just hear right? _Cocky_? Who thought she knew such a word? And the way it rolled off her tongue. It almost sounded like a sexual retort.   
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to be?"   
  


_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
Three hours later, the 2 games were over. Time seemed to had passed by _too_ quickly for the both of them. The games would've ended sooner but inbetween rounds, the two kept on exchanging banter. It was only 9:30, more than enough time to take Rory out to his part of the date. Arm-in-arm once again, when they reached his car, he opened the door for her. Rory slipped inside and closed the door. Tristan went around and slipped inside as well.   
  
"You know," Rory said while buckling her belt, "I could get used to the whole opening and closing doors thing. Too bad I don't have someone to bang my locker open."   
  
"Say what? I do that for you! I do it for you everyday!"   
  
"Yeah, but, I want someone cute!" She meant for it to be a joke but saw Tristan faking a puppy frown.   
  
"Oh, please, like that would work."   
  
When he wouldn't stop, she couldn't help but frown, too. Then smile. Then frown. Then smile.   
  
"Ok, stop it. It's working. Tristan. Stop. Stop. Stop it!"   
  
He smiled. It's all he had to do and she had stopped whining.   
  
"I like the way you say 'stop'. But you really should be saying 'don't stop'." _Dammit Tristan. Why'd you say that? Dolt!_   
  
She didn't know what came over her but she couldn't help but play along. She leaned over, tickling the tiny hairs on Tristan's neck once more. Tristan was amazed and excited and didn't know what to think. He sat there, still as a rock while Rory grazed her skin against his.   
  
_Rory, please stop. My, my, MY! Please stop...well, no, not really, but, please, please, PLEASE stop!_   
  
When she had just enough fun, she softly whispered into his ear, "Don't stop." The two words sent shivers down his spine. Tingles reeling all over him.   
  
She pulled away and situated herself in the leather cushioning of the Beamer. _Rory, what WERE you thinking?_ She wasn't embarassed by her actions, merely suprised.   
  
"So where to?" Rory asked.   
  


_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
Rory didn't have a clue as to where Tristan was taking her but she trusted him. He was driving definitely back towards Star's Hollow, though. All she could see where incoming and outgoing headlights and tailights on the road. There were no buildings or sidelamps to be seen. Without notice, he made a detour to the side and parked.   
  
"Tristan, it's dark. What are we doing out here?" She didn't know what was going on but she hated being out somewhere in the dark.   
  
He turned off the ignition and unclasped his seat belt. He turned to see frightened eyes. It's not what he expected to see and almost choked to see them. The last thing he wanted to do was frighten her.   
  
"Rory, trust me."   
  
"But it's dark and we're alone in who know's where and- I mean, don't you remember that episode of Dawson's Creek when Joey was all alone in the library and- well, except we're out in nowhere and-" She rambled when she was nervous but she rambled even more when she was scared.   
  
"Rory, calm down." He took his hands into her own and rubbed circles with his thumbs over her hands. "Don't be scared. Trust me, ok?"   
  
She met up and saw that he was gazing at her. Not at her eyes but at her as a whole.   
  
"Ok." she sfotly replied. Smiling softly, Tristan released her hands and popped open the dashboard compartment. There, he pulled out a white handkerchief. Closing the compartment, he opened his door and stepped out. He ran around to Rory's side of the car and opened her door. Offering his hand, she took it and pushed out of the car. Closing the door behind her, he turned her around to see him.   
  
He leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Don't be afraid. Trust me." Tristan took the handkerchief and tied it around her eyes. It was one thing to be in darkness but to actually see it was another. Her heart started pounding and she wouldn't suprised if Tristan could hear it, too.   
  
Making sure it was tight (not too tight of course), he took her hand into his. The touch was more intimate. Closer than before. And most of all, it was safe.   
  
He didn't want to rush, so he slowly guided her to the unknown place. Rory couldn't use one of her senses, so she decided to use her sense of smell and touch. She couldn't get a smell, although the word 'fresh' seemed to pop up a lot. She could hear her twigs and leaves snapping, so she knew they were defintely way out there in nature. After 15 minutes of silence and walking, they came to a holt.   
  
"Can I take this thing off now?" Rory pointed to the handkerchief.   
  
"Umm, no you can't. I'm going to leave you here for a little bit. Promise me you won't take it off, ok?" When Tristan planned to let go of her hand, he found it impossible to do so. She was gripping his hand like a cat digging its claws into the upholstry.   
  
"Tristan, please don't. Please don't leave me here."   
  
Tristan didn't know what to say. She really _was_ afraid of being alone. But it had to be more than that. She was dead scared.   
  
"Rory, you have to let me go." He had to practically pry her hand of his. "I promise, _promise_ with my heart and soul I'll come back for you. Just wait right here for a littl bit. Can you be a brave little girl for me?"   
  
"I'm not little." Rory puffed.   
  
"See, brave already." Smirking, he walked away from her and left her to be alone.   
  


_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
It was getting cold and late and Rory didn't know what Tristan was doing. She was tempted to remove the cloth around her head but she trusted him. What would that make her if she took it off? She _did_ and _does_ trust him. She wanted him to do the same to her. Although the thought was a comfort, knowing that she was alone in wilderness was getting to her. To keep her sanity, she talked out loud.   
  
"Tufty, will you hurry up already. I'm cold. Hello? Hello0o0o0o0o?"   
  
No reply.   
  
"Ok, Tristan, come on. What are you doing? I'm going to take this thing off. Come on, seriously. Hello?"   
  
No reply.   
  
"Tristan?" her squeak was a mere plea.   
  
No reply was made once more and she turned around, only to be grabbed.   
  
"Ahhhhh!" She started hitting, not sure at what or who.   
  
"Rory, calm down!" Tristan tried to make a grab for her arms. Who knew the petite little girl was such a fighter? Still, he tried to grab hold of her everytime she tried to run away. He didn't know what had gotten into her. When he thought he had a grab of her left hand, her fingers scratched his skin. He winced at the burning pain. "Rory, stop! Stop! It's me! Tristan!"   
  
Rory stopped when she heard the familiar voice. How stupid could she be? Of course it was Tristan. Who else would it be?   
  
The two stepped away from one another, breathing rather heavily. The whole thing was bizarre. One minute they're bantering around and the next, he's confused and she's scared out of her wits.   
  
When enough breathing time was given, Tristan spoke up.   
  
"Rory, are you ok?"   
  
_I am so embarassed. What will Tristan think? And I scratched him. I hurt him. How could I do that?_ She was sure he was now freaked out by her. All he was trying to do was making sure that she was alright. And she reacted like a psycho.   
  
"Rory?"   
  
"Yeah?" Rory said rather weakly.   
  
"I'm sorry. I should've said something instead of sneaking up like that on you."   
  
She took in his words, still trying to calm herself down. "No."   
  
"What?"   
  
"No, Tristan, don't be sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I hurt you."   
  
"You just grazed my skin. It didn't hurt at all."   
  
"Liar."   
  
"Ok. It hurt. Just a little."   
  
Rory stifled a little laugh and it released some of the tension out between them. Tristan was still confused with what just happened but decided that time was ticking. All that mattered what the she was alright. He walked towards her but stopped two feet before her, making sure it was alright to do anything before he proceeded. He just gazed at her, shivering a bit in the cold.   
  
"Tristan?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"It better be good."   
  
Smirking, he took her hand into his once more. It felt nice.   
  


_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
This time the walk to the hidden place wasn't so bad. On the way there, he was rubbing circles all over her hand, comforting her. He even hummed a song to her, although it was unfamiliar. But whatever the song was, she sure did like it.   
  
Once again, they stopped. She slightly whimpered when he let go of her hand again but she hoped he didnt noticed. Tristan maneuvered himself to Rory's back and slightly leaned in to whisper into her ear. "You can take it off now."   
  
_Finally_ she thought to herself. Untying the handkerchief, she blinked her eyes a few times to rid them of the bluriness. Once in focus, hey eyes popped.   
  
"Tristan!" She saw what seemed like a million of wild flower petals spread all over the place with lit floating candles in bowls. Soft music was playing in the background and several willow trees were strung with lights. If she imagined right, she could smell coffee and pizza with all the toppings.   
  
"Yes, that is my name." Acting on impulse, he slipped his arms around her waiste and pulled her in. She didn't hesitate to lean in, his chin, digging into the curve of her neck. Cheek to cheek.   
  
They were at the quarry. It was the last place Rory thought they would ever be. Again. And the quarry never seemed so much beautiful as tonight, with the stars twinkling high above.   
  
"Why are we here?" Her expression was flustered and happy, cheeks tinged with a healthy blush. Not that she was complaining but she wanted to know why they were there.   
  
Still holding her close, he smiled. "You told me once that you came here when you were younger. I could tell that it made you happy. And if coming here makes you happy, well, umm---how do I say this without souding tacky?"   
  
"Just say it." She smiled and looked up at the guy looking down at her.   
  
He didn't want to choke on his words or sound too cheesy but he just had to say it. "I hope I can make you happy, too."   
  
The two pairs of eyes stayed locked on one another. She didn't know if she heard right and he didn't know if he said it right but it didn't matter. Both of them felt like they were in heaven.   
  
Suddenly, a familiar song came on. The same song that Tristan hummed for her when they were walking to the quarry.   
  
Clearing his throat, he turned Rory around and offered his hand. Giving no thought to her action, she accepted. He led her more into the candle light and instinctively wrapped his arms around her small waiste. Rory wrapped her arms around his neck, inhaling the scent of his cologne. The two slowly swayed to the music, embracing every single second of the moment.   
  
  


_I believe in heaven and know   
that I should just accept it all   
So content with the paths that I walk on   
- surely I should see it all   
  
So take care and don't go too far,   
I will miss you so   
When the distance grows   
and the nights are long   
and you're scared at times   
and you wonder why   
Take care and don't go too far   
I will miss you so   
  
I've looked into the sky one hundred times   
and I've seen the stars that shine so bright   
And I'm sure that one of them is you, my friend   
Watching and waiting and hoping that   
I'll be alright   
  
So take care and don't go too far,   
I will miss you so   
And when the distance grows   
and the nights are long   
and you're scared at times   
and you wonder why   
Take care and don't go too far   
I will miss you so   
  
I believe in heaven and know   
that I should just accept it all   
So content with the paths that I walk on   
- surely (surely, surely) I should see it all   
  
So take care and don't go too far,   
I will miss you so   
And when the distance grows   
and the nights are long   
and you're scared at times   
and you wonder why   
Take care and don't go too far   
The road back home is shorter than you know (The road back home is shorter than you know x3)_

  
  
As the song ended, the Rory and Tristan were still embracing one another so tight. The song was right. It described everything single thing that they were feeling. _Still_ smiling, the two let go of one another and Tristan led her to the small picnic he had made for them. The two sat down and the first thing he handed her was a rather large cup filled with coffee.   
  
"Smart. Very smart." Rory giggled as she accepted the cup of brew. As she sipped the still hot beverage, he digged into the basket and pulled out more goodies. Two of those goodies were Doritos and cream cheese.   
  
"Aww, you remembered!" She clasped the two items and hugged them with her might. "But you hate it?"   
  
"But _you_ love it. Well, it's sort of growing on me." Tristan handed her a plastic knife.   
  
"Really?"   
  
"No." Tristan smiled.   
  
"Liar."   
  
"I know." The smiles between them just wouldn't end. Plopping the box of pizza in front of them, the two digged right on in.   
  


_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
After they completed their meal, it was already quarter to 11. Tristan knew told Rory he had to be home by 12 although he would've wanted the date to last longer. So did Rory. Rory decided to prolong the date a little longer, so she called Lorelai and asked if it were alright if she could stay overnight at Emily's. She knew that there was no way Tristan could drive her home and drive back in time.   
  
"Rory, did I just hear right? You actually want to spend the night at Emily's?" Lorelai was so loud on the speaker that Tristan could hear her. He made faces at Rory while spoke on the cell, trying to calm herself from laughing.   
  
"Tell him I can see him doing _that_!" Rory laughed and mouthed the remark back at Tristan who rolled his eyes. Lorelai added and said "And I saw that, too!"   
  
"How does she do that?"   
  
"Because I taught her." Rory replied.   
  
Lorelai interfered. "Well, I'm ok with it. I'll call your grandma. Don't get there too late, ok?"   
  
Munching through Doritos, Rory managed to let out an 'ok'.   
  
"Hey, no fair. You have Doritos and cream cheese!"   
  
"Goodnight mom."   
  
"Bring some home for me! Coffee, too!"   
  
_Click_.   
  
"Your mom's crazy." Tristan said, taking the bag of chips away from her. Rory whined but made chance with the coffee.   
  
Licking off the crums off her lips, she smiled. "Can't argue with that." The two sat up, Rory now sitting against a rock and Tristan across from her. It shouldn't have bothered him but everything was going right, so he didn't want to ask about what happened back outside the quarry earlier. He opted for a different approach. He wanted to know how she was feeling.   
  
"Ok," Tristan began, "time to have a conversation with Happiness."   
  
"Say what?" Rory replied, putting down her coffee. "Happiness? Did I hear correctly?"   
  
"Yes, Happiness. It's not a game, just a person you can talk to, say anything you want."   
  
"So what am I?"   
  
"You."   
  
"Ooh, that's oodles of fun." She rolled her eyes when Tristan wagged his finger in front of her.   
  
"Remember what I said about rolling your eyes. They might not come back down."   
  
Nodding her head, she decided to play along.   
  
"Ok, Helllllllo, Happiness."   
  
"And hello to you. I haven't heard from you in awhile."   
  
_This is lame. Where is Tristan going with this?_ "Well, I've been really busy."   
  
"Really, busy with what?"   
  
"Visiting sadness."   
  
"Well, you still could've hanged out with me while visiting sadness. You could've set a little time to-"   
  
"Tristan, wait, I mean, _Happiness_, I've been really busy and-"   
  
"Uuhp, uuhp!" Tristan wagged his finger once more, "that's not an excuse I hear, is it?"   
  
"It is not! It's an explanation."   
  
"So, you're trying to explain to me that you didn't have time to hang out with me?"   
  
"I didn't say that." _Really Tristan, where are you going with this?_ Rory wasn't perturbed by this "game"; she was curious. She really did want to know where it was going. Tristan definitely knew where it was going.   
  
"So you're saying that I'm not worth your time? Tristan smiled. She looked so cute when she was flustered, trying to figure out the right words to say. That was her --- always trying to say the right thing. She could never just say what was on her mind.   
  
"No! Stop it! I didn't say that."   
  
"Then what are you trying to say?"   
  
"Well, umm, I'm trying to say that I did want to hang out then. I wanted to get to know you."   
  
"Right."   
  
"You don't believe me?"   
  
"I do, Rory. I do. Keep going."   
  
"I just forgot how to _get here_."   
  
"Were you lost?"   
  
"No," Rory was starting to catch on. "I took a detour. Everything looked different than once before. Things were ugly. Misplaced. Scary to tell you the truth. But I've managed to find my way back."   
  
Tristan was learning more about Rory, understanding her. He wanted her to be free, to express how she felt. "Was it worth it?"   
  
"Every second."   
  
"That's good. Now that you've experienced that scary road of troubles and hardships, would you like to come in?"   
  
Rory sat there revelating the past few exchanges of words with _it_.   
  
"Rory?" Tristan asked the blanked-out girl.   
  
"I think I'll sit outside a bit with Tristan." A smile lit up her face and did the same to Tristan.   
  
"Well, Happiness says you don't have to knock when you decide to come in --- you can walk right on in."   
  
"Thank you."   


_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  



End file.
